Behind Green Eyes
by Betifi
Summary: Participe au concours: I would never forget this night… Après avoir croisé un regard, ils ont succombé à la tentation. Mais que reste t-il aujourd'hui de cette aventure furtive ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde.

Me revoilà avec une petite histoire pour le concours mini-fic de Démétri's wife: **I would never forget this night…**

Bien entendu vous vous doutez qu'il s'agit d'un Jella me connaissant ;-)

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est l'une de celles que j'aime le plus, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une H.A .

Les correctrices de cette mini-fic sont Morrijyg et Galswinthe que je remercie avec ferveur pour leur travail...

Voilà juste une petite info si vous souhaitez participer au concours vous avez encore le temps, alors n'hésitez pas... C'est super comme expérience et de plus Démétri's wife sait motiver ses auteurs... Pour avoir terminée 3ème lors de son dernier concours, je peux vous certifier que c'est quelque chose que de recevoir son histoire en version édité ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé:<strong> I would never forget this night… Après avoir croisé un regard, ils ont succombé à la tentation. Mais que reste t-il aujourd'hui de cette aventure furtive ?

_**Concours IWNFTN: **_ **Behind green eyes.**

_**« Mini-Fic ~ I Would Never Forget This Night**_

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. (Certes je ne pourrais pas vérifier, mais essayez d'être honnête.)**_

_**J'ai choisi : Nom du couple choisi: **__**Bella/Jasper**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79**__**828/ »**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 Pov Bella.<p>

**-Bien je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question du jour. Demain nous aborderons le thème de la restructuration du **_**maxillaire**_** supérieur. Je vous dis à demain matin 10 heures. Bonne soirée mes chers confrères et consœurs.**

**-J'en pouvais plus, il était temps qu'il s'arrête.** Soupira Heïdi de soulagement.

**-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je me demande par quel miracle il n'est pas tombé de déshydratation. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant sans prendre la moindre inspiration.** Renchéris-je en rangeant mes notes.

**-Même pas ton prêtre?**

**-Même pas et pourtant je pensais qu'il avait mit la barre haute.**

**-Alors t'es pas trop angoissée?**

**-Il me reste encore trois mois avant le date. J'ai encore le temps de voir venir.**

**-Oh! Crois-moi, ça arrive vite. Et le jour J tu te demanderas si tu ne fais pas une erreur.**

**-Non, Edward est l'homme de ma vie, je le sais.** Répliquais-je en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel qui nous mènerait à notre étage.

Avantage réservé aux docteurs de stomatologie que nous étions. Et cela était assez pratique surtout avec Heïdi qui passait autant de temps dans sa salle de bain que dans son lit et c'était peu dire.

**-Ouais si tu le dis. C'est vrai que vous êtes bien assortis. Mais sérieusement, tu ne penses pas qu'il est...**

**-Qu'il est quoi Heïdi? Tu sais ton aversion concernant Edward commence à m'agacer. Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble?**

**-Depuis le lycée.** Soupira-t-elle, mais cette fois-ci de dépit.

**-Et depuis presque 10 ans, tu me dis qu'il faut que je m'en méfie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais cette fixation sur lui. Mais il n'est pas comme Alec. Il est honnête et il m'aime tout comme je l'aime. Ce mariage c'est le résultat de presque dix ans de relation. Je crois que s'il avait été comme tu le prétends je m'en serais rendu compte depuis le temps non?**

**-Oui tu as peut-être raison. Mais son côté, gendre parfait, ce n'est pas normal. Qui n'a pas de défauts?**

**-Edward Cullen, mon futur mari. **Répondis-je fièrement.

**-Apparemment aucun que tu n'aies encore remarqué**, rétorqua-t-elle renfrognée.** Je vais prendre une douche. On se rejoint au bar de l'hôtel?**

**-Ouais j'ai envie d'un bon Chardonnay subitement.**

**-Ok à tout de suite ma belle.** Me dit ma sulfureuse amie en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

J'en fis autant. Avant de faire un rapide passage sous ma douche, j'appelais mon merveilleux fiancé. Je savais qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour lui. Surtout avec ce projet gigantesque sur lequel il devait travailler avec ses collègues. Ils devaient redessiner tous les plans du terminal de l'aéroport de Seattle. Un projet pharaonique surtout que la rénovation et la modernisation de ce projet devait s'étaler sur plusieurs mois, pratiquement deux années, car il était impensable de fermer l'aéroport pour ce faire. Donc ils devraient prendre en considération le passage des usagers en plus du fait qu'ils allaient devoir composer avec certaines mesures contraignantes supplémentaires. Comme le déménagement des bureaux et autres centres d'accueils et de services. Mais s'ils menaient ce projet à terme en respectant les délais, cela assurerait une assise confortable à leur cabinet parmi tous les architectes de renoms que notre ville comptait.

Chance pour moi, mon fiancé répondit. Après quelques échanges sur ma journée et lui la sienne, un rappel de certaines démarches et coup de téléphones à passer pour la cérémonie. Je pus enfin aller me délasser.

J'étais en Californie soit de l'autre coté du pays, j'aurais pu profiter du soleil, de la mer, mais ce n'était définitivement pas mon truc. D'ailleurs Heïdi partageait cette opinion, bien que pour elle c'était surtout parce que le soleil était nocif pour son teint de porcelaine.

Heïdi était devenu ma meilleure amie en fac. Nous étions pourtant au même lycée, mais nous avions à l'époque deux univers complètement différent.

Elle avait toujours été la fille que tout le monde regardait, la leader des filles populaires. Moi j'étais l'insignifiante Isabella Swan. Personne ne prêtait attention à moi. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au jour où le populaire Edward Cullen m'invita pour le bal d'automne à mon plus grand étonnement. Au départ, je n'y croyais pas, mais il avait fait les choses à l'ancienne, il était venu demander à mon père l'autorisation de m'emmener au bal. Il avait subit l'interrogatoire poussé du chef de la police qu'était mon père et il s'en était sortit haut la main. Sans compter sur les menaces et mises en gardes de mon frère Emmett, enfin mon demi-frère mais je dois dire que je n'y portais pas grand intérêt. Qu'il soit de père différent ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était mon frère à part entière.

Pour en revenir à mon fiancé et notre première sortie officielle. Jusqu'au fameux jour du bal, j'ai eu peur qu'il se rétracte. Puis le jour J, j'eus peur de devoir vivre un cauchemar plus ou moins identique au film Carrie.

Et enfin de compte, j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie, car c'est ce soir-là qu'il m'a embrassé pour la première fois et c'était magique. Mon premier vrai baiser donné par le plus beau garçon du lycée au bal et devant tout le monde. Je crois qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme si parfait. Il était romantique à souhait, tendre et attentionné et aujourd'hui encore je remerciais le ciel chaque jour de me l'avoir destiné. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il avait pu ne serait-ce que s'apercevoir que j'existais, mais j'avais perdu l'envie même d'essayer.

Pour Heïdi, je l'avais retrouvé avec surprise, je dois l'avouer, à la fac de médecine. Et ma surprise avait été d'autant plus grande que nous avions partagé notre chambre sur le campus durant tout notre cursus. Ce qui fait que nous avions appris à nous connaître et nous avions même lié des liens plus intense. Elle n'était pas que la reine de beauté qu'elle affichait. Elle avait de l'ambition et se donnait les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs. Je l'admirais, elle était mon modèle, elle menait tout de front et réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Une fois apprêtée simplement puisque de toute façon, faire des efforts vestimentaires ou même d'apparence à coté d'Heïdi serait une pure perte de temps. Je descendais au bar de l'hôtel où je savais que j'allais attendre au minimum une demi-heure avant que mon amie me rejoigne.

Je m'installais près du bar à une table isolée mais surtout laissée libre. Avec ce séminaire, il n'était pas facile d'avoir accès à une table. J'étais ici depuis hier et j'avais dû prendre mon diner et mon petit déjeuner dans ma chambre car le temps d'attente au restaurant de l'hôtel m'avait découragé et je n'avais pas envie de courir les rues à la recherche d'un endroit pour manger. Le voyage en lui-même m'avait totalement épuisé. Traverser le pays dans sa largeur n'était pas rien, il fallait le reconnaitre.

Le serveur arriva.

**-Mademoiselle que puis-je vous servir?** Me demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

**-Un verre de Chardonnay je vous prie.** Lui commandai-je.

**-Très bien, je vous apporte cela dans quelques minutes.** Je le gratifiais d'un sourire entendu. Puis de nouveau, je me replongeais dans mes préparatifs de mariage.

Je levais la tête en même temps que le serveur approcha avec mon verre. Il me le déposa à côté de la plaque indiquant le numéro de ma chambre.

**-Je met votre commande sur la note de votre chambre?**

**-Oui s'il vous plait**, lui confirmai-je. Puis mon regard fut capté par autre chose derrière lui. Et par autre chose j'entends un autre regard, qui m'interpela sincèrement.

Il y avait une sorte de détresse derrière ce regard, de la tristesse. Mais à une dose assez puissante pour que je fusse touchée par celui-ci. Cet homme avait l'air désespéré, je dirais même il était en souffrance, pas une souffrance physique car apparemment aucun signe de blessure ne résultait de mon observation à distance mais plutôt une souffrance émotionnelle intense. C'était véritablement troublant comme sensation. J'avais l'habitude dans mon métier de côtoyer des personnes en souffrances et ce quelque soit ces dites souffrances. Mais aucun ne m'avait jusqu'alors interpelé de cette façon. Je pouvais sentir voire même presque toucher sa douleur.

**-Hey ma belle, je croyais que tu allais te marier?**

**-C'est toujours le cas je n'ai pas changé d'avis en une heure.** Répondis-je à Heïdi qui venait de me rejoindre.

**-Dans ce cas pourquoi est ce que tu dévisage le beau blond du bar?**

**-Je ne sais pas il me trouble...**

**-Haha! **S'exclama-t-elle.

**-Non pas dans ce sens. Regarde le,** dis-je en redirigeant mon regard vers l'homme en question. Mais je ne le trouvais pas, je le cherchais partout dans la salle mais il avait disparut. Il s'était complètement éclipsé. Il lui avait fallu juste le temps que je tourne la tête vers Heïdi et hop plus là.

**-Et ben quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il avait de spécial cet homme là. Hormis le fait qu'il garde ses yeux braqué sur toi alors que je viens de faire mon entrée.** Dit-elle dans un sourire.

**-Tu es vraiment trop narcissique toi tu le sais.**

**-Oui ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Et de plus tu as appris à m'aimer comme ça.**

**-C'est pas faux.** Répliquai-je amusée.

Elle commanda à son tour un verre de Chardonnay. Puis nous passâmes un moment à reparler du sujet du jour. Nous allâmes ensuite au restaurant où une table nous attendait car nous avions, cette fois, pris la peine de la réserver.

La soirée se passa relativement bien. Heïdi me racontait ses frasques amoureuses avec son dernier petit copain en date un certain Félix qui était _journaliste_ au Seattle post. Et du voyage qu'ils venaient de faire à _Cuba_. D'ailleurs, de cette expédition, elle m'en avait ramené une magnifique _aquarelle_ représentant une vue de la ville en pleine nuit. Cette scène a été immortalisée depuis un des_belvédères_entourant la ville touristique. Cette représentation trône désormais fièrement sur un des murs de mon bureau. Car elle l'avait choisi justement parce qu'elle était assortie aux teintes de mon cabinet. D'ailleurs, les patients ne tarissaient pas de compliments sur cette représentation. Elle était véritablement merveilleuse et je l'adorais.

Lorsque j'allais me coucher après avoir téléphoné une nouvelle fois à Edward pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Je ne pus empêcher plus longtemps l'image de ses yeux empreints d'une profonde tristesse de venir hanter mon souvenir. Ces yeux que je jugeais vert mais sans certitudes car il était véritablement trop loin pour que je puisse avoir une confirmation.

J'espérais qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise car il semblait être si fragile et vulnérable. Pourtant de son aspect extérieur bien qu'il ne soit pas le genre bodybuilder, il paraissait être un homme fort et solide c'était assez paradoxale en fait. Je fini par m'endormir longtemps après avoir pénétré dans mon lit.

Le lendemain arriva éloignant tous les mauvais spectres de mes pensées quelques peu troublantes de la veille au soir. De plus, une journée chargée s'annonçait car le thème aujourd'hui était des plus compliqué et intéressant en soit. Il me fallait apporter à ce sujet toute l'attention que je pouvais. Dans le sens où j'avais une opération délicate sur une reconstitution faciale de programmer dans les semaines à venir. Et j'avais justement besoin de renseignements que cet éminent professeur pourrait m'apporter.

La pauvre femme que je devais opérer, était une dresseuse de fauve dans un cirque de renommé mondial. Mais malheureusement cette femme était une femme. Et elle a eu la malchance d'être en pleine représentation lorsque ses menstrues arrivèrent avec quelques jours d'avance. Bien évidemment l'odeur du sang à fait perdre la tête aux dangereux prédateurs avec lesquels elle se trouvait. Les lions et_ tigres_ n'ont fait qu'une bouchée d'elle si je puis dire. Ce qui lui a sauvé la vie c'est qu'elle s'en occupait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Ses amis et collaborateurs ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'arène et ont pu au bout de quelques tentatives la dégager des fauves. Bien évidemment comme c'était une représentation publique, cette vidéo a circulé sur le web et comme beaucoup d'autre j'ai pu voir la sauvagerie de l'attaque.

Nous étions plusieurs médecins et chirurgiens en tout genre à nous occuper de ce cas. Car bien évidemment avant d'en arriver à l'aspect esthétique. Il avait fallu lui assurer des soins vitaux et la maintenir dans un état stable. Maintenant que cet objectif était atteint, il fallait tenter de lui redonner figure humaine ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Moi je devais lui reconstituer la mâchoire qui s'était brisée et qui était en miette et ce n'était pas qu'une simple expression. C'était véritablement le cas. C'est malheureux à dire mais cette femme allait, si je réussissais cette opération, m'assurer une crédibilité au sein de notre profession.

Personnellement je ne faisais pas cela pour cet aspect de ma vie professionnelle bien que je ne crachais pas sur la retomber que je pourrais en bénéficier. Mon but premier est d'essayer de redonner l'espoir d'un avenir plus réjouissant à cette femme qui est véritablement détruite aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Donc c'est en gardant cet objectif en tête que je parcourus ma journée. Posant des questions plus poussées par rapport à ce que nous expliquait le professeur. Des questions sur lesquelles, je m'étais heurtée en simulant l'opération. Et pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, je devais avoir toutes les réponses, même aux problèmes que je ne rencontrerais sans doutes jamais. Mais j'étais une perfectionniste, d'où la raison pour laquelle mon chef de service avait fait appel à moi pour diriger cette opération et me donnant quelques internes sous ma coupe.

Grâce à cela, je pus chasser ce regard perturbant de mes pensées durant la journée. Mais lorsque je me retrouvais dans ma chambre en train de me préparer comme la veille pour aller au bar dans l'attente qu'Heïdi me rejoigne, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui. Et je pouvais même dire que j'espérais pouvoir le voir ou au moins l'apercevoir pour que je puisse soulager mes craintes.

Je descendais à la même heure que la veille espérant intérieurement pouvoir le croiser. J'avais vraiment l'appréhension d'apprendre le suicide d'un homme dans l'hôtel. Trop prise dans ma tâche à accomplir, je n'avais pas tendu d'oreille sur ce sujet aujourd'hui. Mais comme j'aime à le répéter, je suis une obsessionnelle. Aujourd'hui, j'avais le cas de ma dresseuse de fauve en tête et rien que cela. J'arrivais au bar et je trouvais la même table que la veille. Instinctivement, je cherchais ce regard vert enfin clair puisque je ne pouvais toujours pas confirmer la couleur de ses yeux. Et j'eus l'heureuse surprise de le retrouver exactement à la même place lui aussi. Je m'installais tranquillement un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Bien que ce dernier ne dura pas lorsque je reportais mon attention sur l'homme blond de la veille. Effectivement, je n'avais pas porté plus d'attention que ça à sa personne, son regard mis à part.

Mais il est vrai que la description de Heïdi était fondée. Il était véritablement bel homme. Tout comme la veille, je me fis happer par ses yeux, mais je crois que l'hypnose était double. Car il ne détacha pas son regard du mien non plus. Je pouvais toujours y voir sa souffrance, mais avec à peine moins d'intensité me semblait-il? Ou du moins, j'espérais m'en persuader.

Le serveur arriva ce qui coupa cette connexion étrange. Je n'étais pas du genre à observer avec insistance, je dirais même plus à dévorer du regard qui que se soit et surtout pas un homme. Puisque de toute façon, aucun n'arrivaient à égaler le mien. Mais lui était différent, je ne dis pas qu'il surpassait mon Edward ce n'est même pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête. Il était complètement différent de mon Edward. Je crois que le seul point commun physique qu'il partageait était ce regard clair. Et encore celui d'Edward était encore plus clair puisque ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, ce qui ne laissait personne indifférent et surtout pas moi.

**-Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan. Que puis-je vous servir ce soir?**

**-Un verre de Chardonnay je vous prie.**

**-Je le mets sur votre chambre? La 662? **Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu encore une fois. Je me promis de lui laisser un pourboire conséquent lorsque je partirais. Car j'appréciais son effort de mémoire. Il était plaisant de ne pas se sentir comme étant un client parmi tant d'autre. Il repartit et je pus de nouveau retourner à ma contemplation. Ce qui aurait dû me gêner en temps normal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être un effet du décalage horaire ou de ce soleil qui tapait un peu trop fort. Pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment sortie depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'adonnais sans remord à l'observation de cet homme qui m'intriguait et maintenant lui pratiquement autant que son regard.

Le serveur qui venait de prendre ma commande s'approcha de lui pour remplir ce que je pensais être mon verre. Il leva la tête pour lui répondre apparemment, puis l'homme blond et mystérieux avança sa main sur le comptoir. Il le réglait certainement car le serveur prit ce qu'il me semblait à cette distance être du papier. L'homme blond reporta son attention sur moi et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. Je me fustigeais intérieurement. Comment pouvais-je réagir de la sorte? Je détournais mon regard quelques secondes. Le temps pour moi de voir apparaître devant ma table le fameux professeur orateur de ce séminaire. Le professeur Volturi.

**-Puis-je me joindre à vous quelques instants? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Je vous en prie professeur.**

**-Appelez-moi Aro**. Me rétorqua-t-il en s'installant. **Il me semble avoir déceler un intérêt particulier pour la reconstitution des maxillaires.** Commença-t-il.

**-Effectivement, je vais bientôt devoir en reconstruire une sur une patiente.**

**-Oh je vois c'est vous qui allez opérer la dresseuse de fauve qui s'est faite attaquer dans l'état de Washington?**

**-Oui son opération est prévu pour dans trois semaines. C'est pour cela que mon chef de service a tenu à ce que j'assiste avec l'autre chirurgien qui va me seconder à votre séminaire.**

**-J'espère vous avoir été utile. Et si dans le cas où vous auriez d'autres questions, je vous laisse mes coordonnées. Je me ferais une joie de pouvoir vous dispenser de mon savoir.**

**-Je suis très touchée Aro. Et je n'hésiterais pas à vous contacter dans ce cas.**

**-Je l'espère. Par contre, excusez pour ma défaillance de mémoire dut très certainement à l'age. Mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom lors de vos intervention aujourd'hui.** Je lui souris amusée.

**-Je suis Isabella Swan, mais mes proches m'appellent Bella. Vous pouvez en faire autant si vous le souhaiter.**

**-Je suis ravie. Dans ce cas, Bella, je vais vous laisser en charmante compagnie. Je suppose que c'est votre consœur celle-la même qui sera dans la salle d'opération en même temps que vous?**

**-Effectivement c'est le docteur Heïdi Clark et elle est également une amie très proche.**

**-Et bien je suis enchanté de vous avoir rencontré mesdemoiselles. Je vous dis à demain.**

**-À demain Professeur,** répondit mon amie.

**-À demain Aro**, lançai-je à mon tour.

**-Bella, **répliqua-t-il. Puis il partit nous laissant Heïdi et moi.

Je levais les yeux pour chercher mon regard clair mais comme la veille, il avait profité que mon attention fut détournée de lui pour partir furtivement.

**-Aro? Bella?** Reprit Heïdi en faisant un signe discret au serveur.

**-Oui il est venu, je l'ai invité à notre table, nous avons discuté et fait les présentations officielles. J'ai même ses coordonnées personnelles au cas où nous aurions des questions pour la reconstruction faciale de la dresseuse.**

**-Alors ça c'est du bon boulot miss Swan**, me complimenta-t-elle.

**-Que veux-tu. Je sais rebondir lorsqu'il le faut.**

**-Apparemment. J'ai croisé beau blond en arrivant. Alors il t'a encore mangé du regard? Il va mieux?**

**-Il avait l'air un peu mieux. Mais j'en sais pas plus. Je ne suis pas allée lui parler**. Je décidais de passer sous silence la première allusion.

**-Ben de ce que j'ai vu il avait l'air assez contrarié, enfin je pense. Peut-être le fait que le professeur Volturi... Oh! Pardon Aro, **reprit-elle avec une moue enfantine voulant me taquiner**. Se soit invité à ta table.**

**-Je ne pense pas. C'est ce que je te disais hier, il avait l'air très perturbé.**

**-Ouais ben si tu veux mon avis, fait attention. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait être schizophrène ou pire psychopathe.**

**-Avec ma veine cela se pourrait bien. **Répliquai-je.

Puis je décidais de changer de conversation car rester sur le sujet de cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise. Je doutais qu'il soit malade psychologiquement parlant. Je n'avais aucune certitude de rien, c'était juste une impression. Mais je voulais éviter qu'Heïdi me fasse soit un sermon ou pire des reproches sur mon mariage se servant de cet homme et du trouble qu'il avait pu créer d'un simple regard. Et pour sûr qu'elle se servirait de cela afin de me démontrer qu'Edward n'était pas l'homme de ma vie. Je la connaissais trop bien.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes notre repas à mettre en théorie notre future opération incluant les informations que nous avions chiné auprès du professeur Volturi. Puis comme une vieille routine qui je devais l'avouer me plaisait en même temps qu'elle m'agaçait. Je retournais dans ma chambre téléphoner à Edward comme chaque soir depuis que j'étais partie. Ensuite j'allais directement me mettre au lit.

Ma conversation avec Edward fut courte ce soir, j'avais avancé le fait que j'étais fatiguée. Mais il s'avère que je me posais beaucoup de questions concernant ce trouble que je ressentais pour cet inconnu. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder, laissant presque de côté sa souffrance. Et puis cette connexion qu'il y avait eu entre nous, c'était déstabilisant. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien au-delà de ces regards. Parce que j'étais d'une part trop timide pour engager une quelconque conversation, mais également parce que j'étais fiancée et que j'aimais mon homme. Mais je dois dire qu'il y avait longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas regardé de la sorte. Cette intensité dans le regard, cette curiosité que cela créait en moi. Sans parler des frissons qu'il arrivait à me procurer comme ça à distance. C'était perturbant, déroutant, enivrant. Je recommençais à divaguer.

Je me retournais pour la énième fois dans mon lit avec toute la légèreté d'un pachyderme. Puis je finis enfin par trouver le sommeil. C'était notre dernier jour ici à Los Angeles, la dernière demi-journée de conférence. Nous disposerions de l'après-midi pour nous, car notre vol était prévu pour le lendemain matin à 10 heures. Lorsque je rejoignis Heïdi à la salle de restaurant pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, elle était au téléphone et apparemment assez énervée.

Je m'installai en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle termine sa conversation animée.

**-Écoute je ne sais pas si tu me comprends quand je parle. Je te dis qu'il est inutile de venir me chercher à l'aéroport puisqu'entre nous c'est fini. Je ne peux pas être plus claire!**

**-...**

**-Je peux faire pire crois-moi. Je suis tout à fait capable d'envoyer une note à la rubrique potin de ta feuille de choux pour leur dire qu'il mettent en gros caractère pour la prochaine édition l'annonce de notre rupture.**

**-...**

**-Écoute Félix, je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai des obligations moi aussi. Alors s'il-te-plait si tu as un tant soit peu d'honneur laisse tomber et restons en là.**

**-...**

**-Si tu veux. Et le jour ou ça arrivera je viendrais te faire mes excuses pour t'avoir si mal traité je te le promet, mais en attendant . FICHE MOI LA PAIX CONNARD! **Puis elle raccrocha son téléphone énervée.

**-C'est pas possible c'est toujours la même chose. Ils ne peuvent pas supporter de se faire larguer par une femme. Putain d'esprit macho.**

**-Ben il n'est jamais vraiment plaisant de se faire jeter au p'tit dej**. Essayai-je de lui faire comprendre.

**-Ha! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a sortit.**

**-Et la raison de ce revirement de situation? Je croyais que tu devais aller au **_**Danemark**_** avec lui pour son reportage sur je ne sais qu'elle famille de la haute?**

**-J'ai rencontré un confrère. Hier lorsque tu es montée dans ta chambre je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis redescendu pour me mêler aux **_**noctambules.**_**J'étais assise au bar sirotant ma Margarita lorsque l'un des médecins qui organisent le séminaire s'est approché. Nous avons discuté un bon moment. Puis l'alcool me montant légèrement à la tête j'ai voulu partir avant d'être ivre et de perdre toute dignité. Hors il m'a accompagné et puis dans l'ascenseur, il s'est approché et m'a embrassé comme jamais je ne l'avais été. **Me raconta-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vide**. Je t'entends penser Bella. **Me dit-elle alors que j'allais lui rétorquer une réflexion bien placée. **Non ce n'est pas les effets de l'alcool. Je t'assure que ce mec est hallucinant. Et puis rapidement le désir nous a consumé tous les deux et nous avons terminé la ****soirée dans sa chambre.**

**-Heïdi tu n'as pas couché avec lui à la première discussion?**

**-Si et je t'assure que je ne regrette pas. Je crois que je suis amoureuse Bella.**

**-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.** La rembarrais-je en prenant une gorgée de mon café.

**-Non c'est différent. J'ai vraiment envie de me poser avec lui. Je t'assure ça me fait peur, je le connais pas ce mec et j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec lui**. M'avoua-t-elle. Et je pouvais m'apercevoir qu'elle paraissait sincère, elle était vraiment perturbée et surtout apeurée.

**-T'es sérieuse? **Lui demandais-je de confirmer incrédule.

**-Oui très sérieuse. Je suis déjà accro. Je l'ai quitté il y a moins d'une demi-heure et il me manque déjà. J'ai peur Bella, je n'ai jamais vécu ça avec cette intensité auparavant.**

**-Qui est cet homme? Tu le sais au moins?**

**-Oui c'est le jeune frère de notre conférencier. Caïus Volturi**.

**-Putain Heïdi! Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui.** M'outrais-je.

**-Pourquoi?** Reprit-elle sur la défensive.

**-Il a une réputation de tombeur. C'est lui qui est responsable du divorce de la chanteuse R'NB.. là.. je ne sais plus son nom. Tu sais l'espagnole qui a joué également dans le film la carapace du **_**Scorpion**_** que nous avions été voir au ciné.**

**-Oui je vois**, répondit-elle sans pour autant me donner la réponse.** Mais il me semblait que tu ne croyais pas à ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans ces torchons.**

**-Je n'y crois pas. Je les ai seulement vu lors de l'un de ses concerts, une nuit lorsque j'étais de garde à l'hôpital. Et je les ai vu s'embrasser à pleine bouche quand le journaliste avait pénétré dans la loge de la chanteuse pour l'interviewer.**

**-Effectivement j'ai eu une liaison avec Bianca. Mais c'était il y a quelques mois et de plus je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, vous. N'avez-vous pas eu de relation avant votre actuel?**

**-Non mon actuel est également mon premier et dans quelques mois il sera mon mari.** Répliquais-je froide et distante au play-boy blond qui venait d'arriver.

**-Permettez-moi de vous plaindre. Vous contenter d'une seule expérience avant de vous engager à vie. C'est soit du déni, soit de la folie ou encore mieux du désespoir.**

**-Caïus s'il te plait. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle ne faisait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.**

**-C'est un fait tu as raison. Je suis désolé je crois que l'on a mal débuté tous les deux, si nous recommencions. Bonjour je suis Caïus Volturi, petit ami en titre de votre amie. **Je lui pris la main en rétorquant.

**-Je suis la folle désespérée. Meilleure amie de votre petite amie en titre du moment. **Puis je me levais et allais pour partir.

**-Bella?** M'interpela Heïdi.

**-Ça va Heïdi au moins maintenant tu vois ce à quoi je suis confrontée depuis dix ans.**

**-Tu fais ça à cause de mon ressentiment pour Edward?**

**-Non je fais ça parce que ce genre de type ne change pas et je sais que tu vas droit dans le mur. Mais comme je sais que de toute façon tu ne suivras pas mes conseils. Je te dis à demain.**

**-Cet après-midi nous devions...**

**-J'irais faire les boutiques seule. J'ai quelques affaires à chercher pour mon mariage. Comme ça tu auras ton après-midi avec play-boy.**

**-Madame est bien bonne!** Cru bon d'ajouter le blond décoloré avec sarcasme.

Je n'avais pas d'aprioris sur ce type avant que Heïdi ne vienne m'en parler. Mais je pouvais affirmer que je ne l'aimais pas du tout, plus que ça, il me sortait littéralement par les yeux. Je fis demi-tour et allais dans la salle de conférence où Aro discutait avec un homme. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un signe de la main, signe que je lui rendis avant de prendre place.

La matinée se passa avec beaucoup de tension, Heïdi était revenu et avait essayé de me dérider. Mais malheureusement, j'étais plus atteinte que je ne l'avais soupçonnée. Je voulais passer cette après-midi avec elle. À faire les boutiques et pourquoi pas aller faire quelques soins du visages par exemple. Il y avait cette grande enseigne qui prenait les clientes sans rendez-vous à deux pas de l'hôtel et j'avais eu envie d'y aller faire un tour avec elle.

Lorsque midi arriva mettant fin à cette conférence, je partis sans même attendre Heïdi. Que lui reprochais-je au juste? Je n'en savais rien en fait. Mais le fait était que j'étais tendu depuis que cet homme était apparu. Pour me changer les idées, je fis l'impasse sur le déjeuner. Et allais dans ce centre de soin comme je voulais le faire avec Heïdi. Je demandais la formule complète. Tous les soins de peau, les épilations et le massage pour terminer.

J'y passais une bonne partie de l'après-midi et cela me fit un bien fou. Et surtout cela me permis de décompresser. Mais une fois que j'eus réussi à chasser Caïus de ma tête, ce fut l'autre blond mystérieux qui s'en empara. Et lui par contre y resta tout le reste de l'après-midi. Je supposais qu'il devait être reparti maintenant. À moins qu'il ne vive à l'hôtel, bien que sa tenu vestimentaire ne me paraissait pas être hors de prix. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui, il ne valait mieux pas se fier aux apparences, cela ne voulait plus rien dire.

Après ma séance esthétique, je passais devant une sandwicherie et vu que je n'avais pas mangé à midi ni même ce matin. L'autre abrutis ayant réussi à me couper l'appétit, je me pris un club poulet, que j'avalais en faisant du lèche vitrine. Je passais devant une devanture qui attira mon attention. Pas la vitrine en elle-même, mais la robe qui s'y trouvait. Une robe simple mais élégante seule la couleur me titillait un peu puisqu'elle était rouge. Mais je me décidais tout de même à entrer pour me renseigner.

**-Bonjour madame,** me fit la jeune fille.

**-Bonjour, ce serait pour un renseignement. J'aimerais savoir si vous disposez de cette robe dans d'autres teintes?**

**-Non je suis désolée c'est un modèle unique.**

**-D'accord et en quelle taille est-elle je vous prie?**

**-C'est du 36 madame.** Me répondit-elle.

**-Très bien je la prend quand même.** Me décidai-je. Elle alla me chercher l'objet de mes désirs et me l'emballa dans une boite qu'elle mit à son tour dans un sac à l'effigie de l'enseigne. Une fois mon article payé, je partis à la recherche d'un magasin de chaussure. Après avoir trouvé la paire d'escarpin qui irait avec cette merveille, je me précipitais dans ma chambre.

Je voulais revêtir cette robe ce soir, je voulais être belle ce soir. Pourquoi? Tout simplement au cas où il serait encore là. C'est bête mais je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi. C'est ridicule je sais mais ce n'était pas explicable vu que je ne me l'expliquais pas moi-même.

Il me fallut au moins une heure pour me préparer vu que je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'apprêter de cette façon habituellement. Mais heureusement que mon instinct ou mon sixième sens féminin, allez savoir, a fait que j'ai emporté avec moi ma trousse à maquillage quasiment neuve.

Une fois totalement prête et assez fière du résultat, je descendis avec presque une demi-heure d'avance sur mon horaire habituel. Lorsque j'arrivais, il était déjà là mais pas à la même place. Il ne me vit pas entrer, j'allais m'installer à une table qui me permettait de l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Puis je pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Edward car normalement j'aurais déjà dû l'appeler. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire maintenant, je ne voulais pas culpabiliser plus que je ne le faisais présentement.

Mais même malgré cette culpabilité, je ne pouvais me résoudre à retourner dans ma chambre et stopper ici tout mon manège. Non je voulais vraiment qu'il garde une image de moi, la même que celle que je garderais de lui. Il serait en quelque sorte le fantasme de ma vie, l'homme auquel je repenserais lorsque pour une raison ou une autre je me sentirais seule comme cela arrivait parfois.

-_**Je vais manger. T'appelle tout à l'heure. Bisous B**_. Quelques secondes après, le temps pour moi de rejeter un œil sur l'homme mystérieux. Mon téléphone vibra.

_**-OK bon appétit à tout à l'heure. E.**_

Je rangeais mon téléphone et relevai la tête pour voir mon serveur celui-là même à qui je m'étais promis de laisser une enveloppe lorsque je partirai, arriver avec un verre de vin blanc.

**-Votre verre de Chardonnay miss Swan. De la part du monsieur blond près du piano.**

**-Merci Sam,** lui rétorquai-je après avoir lu son nom sur son badge. Il m'offrit un sourire agréable puis retourna à son bar.

Je levais mon verre en direction de l'homme en question qui n'était autre que mon homme mystérieux, pour le remercier. Comme les deux soirées précédentes, nous passâmes un moment à nous observer en silence. Aucun de nous n'osant faire ce pas qui romprait à coup sûr la magie mais qui dans le même temps était totalement frustrant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura, mais plus que les autres soirs c'était certain. Puis il rompit le lien pour regarder, bizarrement sa poche. Il en sortit ce que je pensais être un téléphone. Et ce regard qui m'avait perturbé, celui qui reflétait sa souffrance réapparut. Il se dirigea vers le comptoirs sans m'adresser un regard, il y déposa quelque chose que le serveur prit. Le paiement pour nos consommations je supposais. Puis il prit rapidement la direction de la sortie. Apparemment sa conversation ne devait pas être des plus joyeuses. Mais ce qui blessa mon ego c'est que malgré le début de soirée et la petite avancée qui s'y s'était produite, il ne m'avait accordé aucun regard en partant. Comme si ce que nous avions partagé n'avait pas d'importance. Cela en avait sans doute que pour moi. Quelle idiote je faisais.

Je vidais mon verre d'un trait et me levais pour regagner ma chambre le moral en berne et limite envie de pleurer. Je devais certainement être victime d'un dérèglement hormonale. Car pourquoi dans d'autres circonstances et d'autres conditions, je voudrais avoir envie de pleurer parce qu'un inconnu ne m'a pas regardé.

Je sortis à mon tour du bar de l'hôtel, lorsque je croisai Heïdi au bras de cet abrutis. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour venir couronner ma soirée.

**-Bella?** M'apostropha Heïdi stupéfaite de voir que j'avais fait un effort.

**-Pas ce soir Heïdi. Profite de ta soirée, on se voit demain.**

**-Tu va m'éviter longtemps? Et c'est quoi cette tenue.**

**-Ça s'appelle une robe. Et je ne t'évite pas toi, j'essaie de l'éviter lui. Mais s'il te plait, je passe une mauvaise soirée. Alors profites de la tienne qui a l'air meilleure et on se voit demain matin avant d'embarquer.**

**-Je passerais te chercher dans ta chambre.**

**-Si tu veux, **Répliquai-je en partant et après bien entendu avoir gratifié son accompagnateur d'un regard noir. Lui me dédaigna avec majesté, à croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Je pris l'ascenseur et essayai de me raisonner. Mais je n'avais aucune logique ces derniers jours et principalement ce soir. J'arrivais dans ma chambre et allais m'assoir sur le lit pour enlever ces objets de tortures qui m'avaient couté une vraie fortune. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Edward au bout de quatre sonneries il décrocha.

**-Oui,** répondit-il essoufflé.

**-Edward? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi es-tu essoufflé?**

**-Je viens de descendre la poubelle et j'avais laissé mon téléphone au-dessus ne pensant pas que tu allais appeler si tôt.**

**-OK. Je n'avais pas très faim ce soir. Et puis je suis un peu fatiguée je pense que c'est dû au climat californien. Il ne me réussit pas apparemment.**

**-Tu seras bientôt à la maison et ça ira mieux.**

**-Oui il me tarde. Tu me manques, je suis perturbée loin de toi**, lui avouais-je.

**-Il faut dire que nous n'avons jamais vraiment été séparé depuis le lycée. C'est une nouveauté pour nous.**

**-Et cela nous permettra de mieux nous retrouver à mon arrivée. J'ai hâte si tu savais. Tes bras me manque ce soir.**

**-Toi aussi ma Bella tu me manques.** Répondit-il. C'est à ce moment que l'on frappa à ma porte.

**-Attends deux secondes Edward on frappe à la porte**. L'avertis-je en me dirigeant à l'entrée de la chambre.

Je supposais que c'était Heïdi qui venait pour des explications. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits en tout cas pas quand ce n'était pas elle qui les créait. J'ouvris la porte et j'eus le choc de ma vie. L'homme mystérieux se trouvait devant moi. Un regard des plus pénétrants et bel et bien vert. Cette fois-ci, je pouvais l'affirmer. Il fit un pas en avant m'obligeant à lui céder de l'espace pour qu'il puisse passer.

**-C'est qui Bella?**

**-C'est... c'est …. **l'homme blond me mima un chut avec son doigt. Ce geste si simple et banal me perturba encore plus. Et perturber dans le sens où j'avais envie de prendre se doigt et de le mettre dans ma bouche. Je secouais la tête pour me chasser ces idées et essayais de me concentrer sur ce que je devais dire à Edward et décidément pas la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas.

**-C'est Heïdi.**

**-Elle n'a pas une chambre celle-là. C'est plus fort qu'elle, si elle est ici, il faut qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas et même à distance elle arrive encore à me bouffer mon oxygène!** S'emporta-t-il.

Il faut dire que l'animosité que vouait Heïdi à Edward était réciproque. Je crois même qu'il n'y a que sur ce point et leur affection pour moi qu'ils se trouvaient des points communs.

**-Edward ne commence pas, s'il te plait.**

**-Excuse moi,** me répondit-il alors que je vis l'homme blond se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

Je reculais et finis contre la porte de la chambre que je venais de refermer sans même m'en rendre compte. Il se plaça tout contre moi, son odeur et sa proximité m'envoûtaient littéralement. Il me faisait perdre la tête dans le véritable sens du terme. Il approcha son visage du mien, j'en avais même arrêté de respirer. Il sourit, un sourire à se damner. Je trouvais Edward magnifique, mais cet homme s'était Apollon en personne. Sa chevelure frisée et blonde comme le soleil, ce regard dévastateur, ce sourire qui me faisait fondre. Il voyait que j'étais troublée et cela l'amusait apparemment. Il alla nicher son visage dans mon cou et prit une longue inspiration. Ce geste se répercuta instantanément dans ma petite culotte, enfin mon boxer qui s'humidifia en réponse avec ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il commença à déposer quelques petits baisers plus sensuels les uns que les autres à la base de mon cou. J'étais aux portes du paradis, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

**-BELLA!** Cria Edward à mon oreille. Ce qui me fit sursauter et du coup arrêta la progression de mon bel Apollon.

**-Oui**, réussis-je à gémir comprenant la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

**-C'est quoi ce gémissement? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**-C'est Heïdi qui m'a apporté de la glace choco-menthe,** mentis-je devenant écarlate.

**-Tu devrais te faire suivre Bella. Émettre des gémissements comme ça pour un dessert, on pourrait croire que tu n'es pas saine d'esrpit.**

**-Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais su y résister. **Répliquai-je toujours pivoine alors que mon tentateur m'observait un sourire et un regard espiègles.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille. Celle qui n'était pas occupée par le téléphone et me chuchota d'une voix si chaude et sexy, qu'à elle seule elle finit d'inonder mon sous-vêtement:

**-Tu devrais raccrocher maintenant. Parce que tu vas avoir du mal à lui expliquer les futurs gémissements et les cris de plaisirs que tu ne vas pas tarder de pousser.** Je savais que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était mal et je vous jure que j'essayais de me battre pour ne pas perdre pied et résister. Mais je me sentais si faible devant lui.

**-Edward je vais te laisser. Je te rappelle demain. Nous devons encore reporter nos notes avec Heïdi pour l'intervention qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines.**

**-Très bien et bonne glace alors.**

**-Euh! ****Merci**, baragouinais-je extrêmement gênée. **Bonne nuit.**

**-Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi ma puce.** Et je raccrochais toujours sans me départir du regard de... quoi? Mon amant? Il ne l'était pas encore et surtout il ne devait pas l'être. Je me sentais misérable de l'avoir laisser me faire ça alors que j'étais au téléphone avec Edward, mon futur mari, l'homme de ma vie.

Il se rapprocha de moi toujours ce sourire aux lèvres et il me fallu puiser au plus profond de moi le courage de le stopper.

**-Je ne peux pas. Je vais bientôt me marier. **Lui indiquais-je seulement.

**-Et moi je le suis déjà. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Tu m'obsèdes depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard au bar l'autre soir. Je m'en vais demain et je ne peux pas le faire en sachant que je ne t'aurais pas eu dans mes bras comme je rêve de le faire depuis trois jours déjà. J'allais partir mais lorsque je suis revenu et que j'ai vu que tu n'y étais plus. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser partir. Je te veux tout autant que tu me veux. Je le sais, je l'ai vu.**

**-C'est pas bien,** soufflais-je en désespoir de cause. Il se rapprocha de moi si près que son corps était tout contre le mien. Il leva mon visage de sa main et me dit d'une voix empreinte d'un désir qui me consumait également.

**-Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Jamais je n'ai trompé ma femme en six ans de mariage. Je n'ai même jamais regardé une autre femme. Mais toi, tu es différente. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, tu es dans mes pensées jours et nuits. Faisons un pacte, laissons-nous cette nuit rien que pour nous et demain, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu retournes chez toi ce qui est également mon cas. Nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela restera notre souvenir à nous deux et seulement à nous deux. Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre n'en ressortira pas.**

**-Je sais pas... **Je me battais toujours avec ma conscience. Car je savais qu'elle avait raison et que je ne supporterais pas à l'inverse qu'Edward succombe à la tentation. Mais celle-ci était si grande, si appétissante, si enivrante. Comme pour m'aider à prendre une décision, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et en même temps qu'il les goutait me répétait doucement et tendrement en y mettant toute la supplique qu'il pouvait des:

**-S'il te plait. S'il te plait, accepte.** Il arriva à me faire flancher au bout de la troisième supplique. Et comme il le souhaitait je m'abandonnais à lui. Dans son étreinte, son odeur, sur ses lèvres. Je lui rendis son baiser et il comprit qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber mes dernières barrières.

**-Ton prénom,** lui demandai-je seulement. Car lorsqu'il m'emmènerait à la jouissance, je voulais crier son nom. Mais aussi je voulais le garder pour moi qu'il ne soit plus seulement l'homme mystérieux.

**-Jasper,** répondit-il ses lèvres dans mon cou descendant le long de ma jugulaire pour aller se perdre dans mon décolleté.

**-Bella, **répondis-je au milieu de mes gémissements.

**-Hum Bella. Tu sens si bon.** Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il entreprit de retirer ma robe en la prenant par le bas à revers pour la faire passer au dessus de ma tête.

Je me retrouvais rapidement en sous vêtements devant lui. Et intérieurement, je remerciais mon instinct en quelque sorte d'avoir été chez l'esthéticienne cet après-midi et d'avoir choisi la formule complète celle avec l'épilation du maillot. Il se recula pour me scruter intensément. Je me sentis rougir devant l'insistance de son regard.

**-Tu es sublime, vraiment parfaite,** me dit-il avant de fondre de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Je sentais son pénis se durcir contre mon intimité un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. J'avais raison, il était fort. Pas de ces gars sur les affiches de pub pour les sous-vêtements, mais il en était pas loin d'après ce que je pouvais sentir au travers de sa chemise sous mes caresses. Et encore ce n'était rien en comparaison de la facilité qu'il avait à me soulever. Il ne peinait même pas et allait même au-delà puisqu'il arrivait à faire en sorte de me frotter contre son sexe alors qu'il portait tout mon poids.

**-Lit, **lui dictai-je simplement. Il s'exécuta sans rien répondre sa bouche étant occupée à donner des baisers partout sur mon corps.

Une fois qu'il m'eut déposée, j'entrepris de prendre le dessus. Je le fis basculer et m'installai sur lui. Il ne cessait de me dévisager alors que moi j'avais mes yeux perdus sur ce que j'allais bientôt lui retirer. Sa chemise.

Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de la boutonnière et lorsque j'arrivais au-dessus, je défis le premier, puis le second et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier. Une fois ceci fait et les pans de sa chemise ouverts, je pris quelques secondes d'observation. Je l'avais vraiment bien imaginé, il était finement musclé. On voyait que s'était un homme qui faisait attention à sa personne et j'aimais ça. Car tout était dans la juste précision, ni trop, ni trop peu, il était parfait.

J'embrassais son torse, puis je traçais un chemin imaginaire jusqu'à sa hanche où je suivis le tracé naturel de ses muscles qui caractérisaient si bien la lettre V. J'arrivais au bouton de son pantalon. Ce qui me vint à l'esprit c'est qu'il devait être encore plus sexy en jean qu'en pantalon à pince, bien que même avec ce vêtement, il ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Puis ce fut le tour de sa braguette, lorsque je la pris en main, je sentis son importante érection et je n'avais plus qu'un envie c'était d'empoigner son pénis à pleine main. Je voulais le sentir de tout son être entre mes mains. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé cela avec Edward. Avec lui c'était toujours dans la tendresse et la délicatesse.

C'était bien mais j'avais besoin d'autre chose aussi. De me sentir comme une femme et non comme une petite chose fragile. Et Jasper me donnait cette opportunité de faire mes preuves en quelques sortes. Rapidement, je le débarrassais de ce bout de tissu gênant. Il se retrouva tout comme moi en sous-vêtements. Puis je fis ce que j'avais eu envi quelques secondes plus tôt. Je m'allongeais à ses côté et plongeais ma main sans aucune pudeur dans son boxer. Il émit à son tour un gémissement. Je le pris dans ma main presque menu en comparaison de ce que je tenais et commençais à le caresser de haut en bas. Cette sensation de mouvance et de rigidité entre mes mains c'était érotique au possible. Je me rendais compte que je tenais cet homme dans mes mains et ce dans le véritable sens du terme. Il commença à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec ma main. J'aimais vraiment le sentir comme ça, j'aurais pu l'emmener à la jouissance de cette façon que cela ne m'aurait pas déplu à condition qu'il m'accorde une délivrance à peine plus tard. Et délivrance avec pénétration, il va sans dire. Car aussi bon qu'il était de le sentir dans ma main, je voulais également l'expérimenter dans mon antre. J'avais l'impression que je me dévergondais, que j'avais deux facettes à ma personnalité et que celle que j'avais bridé jusqu'à présent, faisait enfin surface. Celle-là même qu'Heïdi mettait en avant. La femme fatal, celle libérée qui n'a pas honte, ni peur de donner du plaisir à un homme en s'y appliquant avec un soin tout particulier. Il arrêta mes mouvements.

**-Pas comme ça**, m'indiqua-t-il. Il retira ma main de son boxer à ma plus grande frustration. Puis il reprit place sur moi. Il me retira sans détours mes sous-vêtements, une fois fait il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce baiser était plein de désir, d'envie, de tension et j'y mêlais tous mes sentiments qui devaient être à peu près identiques aux siens.

**-Lorsque tu jouiras je veux que tu cries mon nom. Tu m'entends Bella!** Me commanda-t-il avec empressement et voix rauque d'un désir encore inassouvi. Je ne répondis pas et cela dû l'agacer car il reprit encore plus autoritairement.

**-Bella!**

**-Oui je crierais ton nom. Mais n'attend pas j'en peux plus**. Lui commandai-je à mon tour.

Il retira son boxer et je crus qu'il allait enfin me faire sienne. Mais non à la place, il dirigea sa bouche directement sur ma vulve imbibée et commença à laper mes sucs. Sentir sa langue chaude et humide sur mon clito était de loin la meilleure sensation que j'avais expérimentée. Il me tortura, me guidant dans les méandres du plaisirs. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un désir pareil, une tension si puissante et surtout une envie si débordante. J'avais l'impression que tout l'hôtel savait quel pied je prenais. Il pénétra deux doigts en moi et je m'inclinai pour qu'il les rentrent plus en profondeur. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il m'en fallait plus. Je le voulais lui maintenant. Il avait assez fait trainer sa sentence.

**-Jasper, viens en moi tout de suite! **Lui ordonnais-je. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je n'étais pas ce genre de femme, mais là ce n'était plus moi. Mon corps avait pris son propre contrôle et ordonnait à Jasper ce qu'il souhaitait.

**-Tout de suite ma belle**. Répondit-il en prenant son membre dans sa main et le présentant devant mon entrée. Je m'humidifiais les lèvres d'appréhension, mais surtout je ne perdais pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque je sentis son immense gland me pénétrer, je ne pus retenir un soupir de satisfaction. Il s'immobilisa en moi et gémit lui aussi.

**-C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais pensé. **Dit-il. Je m'en sentis étrangement fière. Je lui indiquais que je voulais qu'il reprenne, mais il ressortit de moi me provoquant une sorte de grognement de frustration.

**-Vient sur moi. Chevauche-moi,** me dit-il. Il s'allongea sur le lit et rapidement je pris place sur lui. Je repris son sexe en main et à mon tour le présentais devant mon entrée. Par contre moi je ne fis pas durer le plaisir. Une fois en position, je m'empalais sur lui et de nouveau cette sensation de bien être avec lui à l'intérieur de moi. Il émit à son tour un gémissement, puis j'entrepris mes mouvements, mes balancement sur son pénis. Je sentais ses bourses sous mes fesses avec la violence de mes déhanchements. Nous fûmes pris rapidement d'une frénésie pure. Le genre de sensations qui s'apparentent à la folie puisque plus rien n'avait d'importance que ma propre jouissance, ma propre délivrance. L'hôtel aurait bien pu s'effondrer que nous ne quitterions pas la chambre avant d'avoir atteint la délivrance, l'orgasme.

**-Oh putain oui Bella. Ne t'arrête pas.** Me dit-il alors qu'il donnait lui aussi des coups de reins. Nous n'étions même plus synchronisé puisque la seule chose que nous recherchions tous les deux c'était notre délivrance personnelle.

**-Oui, oui, oui...** Ne cessais-je de répéter alors que je sentais mes parois se resserrer avec de plus en plus de force sur son pénis.

**-Vas-y Bella, jouis**, m'accompagna-t-il en accentuant ses coups de reins. **Jouis!** M'ordonna-t-il autoritairement. Cet ordre alla se loger directement dans mes parois vaginales et comme une bonne petite fille docile, j'obéis en me resserrant violemment sur lui.

**-JASPERRRR! **criai-je tenant ainsi ma promesse.

**-Oh Bellaaaa! **Cria-t-il lorsqu'il atteint lui aussi la jouissance.

Mes hanches ne cessèrent pas de se mouvoir malgré que j'ai atteints l'orgasme. C'était un réflexe musculaire. Car mes muscles avaient été poussés à fond de leurs capacités dans cet échange. Tout avait été puissant durant notre moment de communion. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté pareil orgasme.

C'était sismique, magique, phénoménal. Je n'avais pas de qualificatif pour décrire ce que je venais de vivre. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour les faire se stopper. Une fois ceci fait, je m'écroulais sur lui car j'étais littéralement vidée de toute énergie en fait seuls mes nerfs et mon désir de délivrance m'avaient maintenu à la fin. Il me prit dans ses bras tendrement. Et nous restâmes un moment comme ça lové l'un contre l'autre. Je ne pensais à rien car si mon corps était vide d'énergie, mon esprit n'avait plus matière à réfléchir non plus.

**-C'était spectaculaire,** me dit-il à l'oreille.

**-Je partage ton avis**. Répondis-je.

**-Je peux rester ici cette nuit. Je ne veux pas te quitter comme ça, pas après ça.** Me demanda-t-il.

**-J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi.** Lui rétorquais-je.** Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu partes après ce que l'on vient de vivre tous les deux.**

**-Oui c'était magnifique. Dors maintenant, tu dois être fatiguée.**

**-Je le suis.** Je l'embrassais en même temps que je me retirais de lui. Puis je m'installais à ses cotés sous les couvertures où il me rejoignit. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous endormîmes de cette façon, peu de temps après, j'en étais certaine.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de lire la suite de cette histoire. Cette mini-fic s'étalera sur 5 chapitres et je posterai un chapitre par semaine.<p>

_**Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/**__**»**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note perso:<strong>

Pour celles et ceux qui suivent « Doutes et confusion », je reprends l'écriture mais je ne publierai que lorsque je l'aurai terminée, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder encore un peu de patience.

À la semaine prochaine.

Betifi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Comme promis la suite de Behind Green Eyes. J'ai oublié de préciser la semaine dernière que cette histoire je l'avais écrite à l'origine pour l'une de mes triplettes en cadeau pour son anniversaire (cela date de quelques mois mais elle était déjà écrite lol) **

**Cette histoire est donc dédiée à Elunea :) **

**Voilà c'est chose faite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 Pov Bella<strong>

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je vis que je n'étais pas seule dans mon lit ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel. Sauf que là j'étais en Californie à l'autre bout du pays. Ce qui en langage clair voulait dire que les courbatures qui rendaient douloureux le moindre petit geste que j'amorçais étaient dû à une nuit de débauche. Et elles n'étaient pas dû non plus de mon union avec mon fiancé.

Non cet homme avec qui j'avais eu la plus belle nuit de sexe de ma vie était un parfait inconnu. En fait, je ne connaissais que son prénom, Jasper.

Mais malgré le fait que j'ai trompé mon futur mari, je me sentais vivante, importante je dirai même que je me sentais femme.

Il remua à mes côtés, je l'observais intensément. Il était beau, endormi rien ne troublait sa sérénité. C'était difficile pour moi de me l'avouer, mais je crois que je tombais amoureuse de cet homme. Je ne le connaissais pas pour tout dire, je ne connaissais absolument rien de sa vie et je pouvais pratiquement affirmer que j'en étais amoureuse.

J'aimais Edward et je ne remettais pas ça en doute. Mais lui c'était différent, il me faisait vibrer littéralement, ça prenait vie tout au fond de moi. C'était complètement irrationnel, rien n'expliquait pourquoi j'avais en si peu de temps nourri de tels sentiments pour cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba devant ses yeux lui barrant son merveilleux visage que j'étais en train de contempler. Je la replaçais bien loin derrière son oreille et repris ma contemplation. Seulement lorsque mon regard revint sur son visage, il avait les yeux ouverts et me fixait également. Cela me surprit et me fis sursauter.

**-N'ai pas peur je ne vais pas te manger,** me taquina-t-il.

**-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies les yeux ouverts,** lui répondis-je.

**-C'est ce que j'ai vu. Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillée ?**

**-Un petit quart d'heure,** répliquai-je.

**-Quelle heure est-il ?** demanda-t-il en se retournant pour aller chercher sa réponse sur le réveil digital qui était posé sur la table de chevet. **7h45, il va falloir se lever bientôt,** dit-il en revenant dans sa position initial.

**-Oui,** répondis-je dans un souffle.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu m'as offert l'une des plus belle nuit de ma vie. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, c'était le pacte tu te souviens.** Avait-il perçu ma désolation à la constatation que nous allions bientôt devoir nous quitter ?

**-Bien sûr que je me souviens. Et je n'allais pas remettre notre accord en cause. Je dois toujours me marier et cette nuit ne changera pas cela.** Lui répliquai-je piquée au vif et quelque part blessée également.

Il avait parfaitement senti que je m'étais déjà attachée et il faut croire que cela ne s'est produit que de mon côté.

Pourtant j'avais cru sentir des sentiments dans notre étreinte et principalement dans ses baisers. Je devais m'être trompée et je crois que c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux en fait. Se tromper sur les gens, sur les gens avec lesquels vous vous étiez ouvert. Enfin ouvert dans ce cas n'était peut-être pas le bon adjectif, mais vous aurez saisi l'idée.

**-Bella, je ne veux pas te froisser en te disant cela. C'est aussi pour m'en convaincre moi-même. Car il y a eu quelque chose d'assez fort entre nous et pas que sur le plan physique. J'ai senti cette sorte de lien que nous avions lorsque l'on était au bar tous les deux. Je sais que si nous continuons à nous voir ou rester en contact nous ne contrôlerons plus rien et nous pourrons tout perdre. Je ne doute pas que tu aimes ton futur mari, tout comme j'aime toujours ma femme. Et l'un comme l'autre nous avons des vies que cette relation pourrait détruire, tellement notre rapprochement est intense. Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas personnellement prêt à remettre ma vie en question.**

**-Je te rassure je ne le suis pas non plus. Et je comprends ton point de vue. J'ai juste eu peur de n'avoir été qu'une fille avec qui tu as passé une nuit et rien de plus.**

**-Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme et je te le redis. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais trompé ma femme. Et après toi cela n'arrivera plus crois-moi. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme non plus. Lorsque je me donne à une femme c'est parce que je ressens des sentiments pour elle et pas qu'un simple désir de faire l'amour.**

**-Moi non plus je n'ai jamais trompé mon fiancé. Il a été mon premier petit ami avant de devenir mon premier amant, puis mon futur mari. Et depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais même jamais fait attention aux autres hommes. Parce que pour moi il était parfait, enfin il est parfait.**

**-Ce qui me rend d'autant plus fier,** me rétorqua-t-il en se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Il commença à m'embrasser, puis ses mains repartir à l'assaut de mon corps.

**-Jasper ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai des courbatures partout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pousser mon corps dans les limites de ses capacités.**

**-Ce qui tombe plutôt bien car je veux que cette fois-ci, notre dernière fois, soit dans la tendresse. Je veux me montrer tendre avec toi. Je veux que tu puisses garder de moi tout le meilleur de ma personnalité et c'est ce que je veux de toi également.**

Ma jambe vint à se relever toute seule sous l'effet de la caresse qui la parcourait. Puis je plaçais mon pied derrière sa cuisse entre ses jambes. Alors que mes mains longèrent ses côtes pour aller se loger sur ses fesses nues. J'appuyais sur elles pour l'obliger à créer un contact entre son sexe et le mien. Tout en douceur, alors qu'il prit en bouche l'un de mes seins, sa main libre s'occupant du second, il obéit à ma requête silencieuse et son pénis vint dans sa longueur se nicher entre mes lèvres intimes. Malgré les plaintes douloureuse de mon corps, le désir m'envahit. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de préliminaire puisque j'étais prête rapidement, tout comme lui. Nous voulions une fusion de nos corps, mais quelque chose de sensuel et d'intense.

Tout dans le sentiment et c'est ce que je lui donnais. Chaque coup de reins qu'il me donnait après m'avoir pénétrée avec une douceur exacerbée, étaient empreint d'une infinie tendresse à l'instar de chaque caresses que je lui prodiguais. Nos mouvement étaient lents, lascifs, le tout était très intense, l'intensité des sentiments qui nous liaient l'un à l'autre. Ces sentiments avoués dans un silence révélateur qu'aucune parole ne viendrait trahir, ni même ternir.

Le rythme s'accéléra sans pour autant devenir frénétique comme la veille. Nous étions en harmonie l'un avec l'autre. Aujourd'hui nous voulions une jouissance commune, un plaisir commun, un partage d'émotions. Nos corps se mouvaient ensemble en symbiose, en force et profondeur également. Je me sentais sensuelle, désirée, désirable, femme alors que nous nous mouvions avec plus de facilité grâce à la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait nos corps respectifs. Puis je ressentis de nouveau mes parois se contracter doucement puis augmenter la pression sur son pénis au fur et à mesure que le feu ravageur grandissait en moi. Tout en cadence avec nos gémissements, nos halètements et nos respirations saccadées. Puis enfin, j'atteignis l'orgasme et je me contractais avec force autour de lui. Je ne hurlais pas son nom comme la veille, non cette fois-ci, je soufflais tendrement à son oreille :

**-Oh Jasper!**

Et je crois que c'est ce qui le libéra à son tour dans les profondeurs de mon être. Il m'embrassa avec délicatesse et sensualité lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance.

Ce n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que la veille mais ce n'était pas moins intense. Cette fois-ci, j'avais ressenti la confirmation qu'il y avait bien un échange de sentiments. Et cela me fit du bien en même temps que cela m'accabla.

Car j'avais pris conscience que j'en étais tombée amoureuse juste après notre première union, mais avec celle-ci j'en avais la confirmation. Mais maintenant nous allions devoir nous quitter sur un aveux silencieux et c'était douloureux.

Après quelques minutes de silence et de tendres caresses, nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Il le prit sur la table de chevet et me le passa. Après vérification du numéro, je décrochais plus sereinement.

_**-Bella tu es debout ?**_ Me demanda Heïdi.

**-Oui je viens de me réveiller,** mentis-je.

_**-Active alors je passe te chercher dans un quart d'heure.**_

**-Plutôt une demi-heure,** rectifiai-je.

**-OK, ça m'arrange tout compte fait. À tout à l'heure.** Je raccrochais alors que Jasper embrassait ma tempe.

Mon regard se posa sur son visage et je vis qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais avoir pour attirer ce genre d'hommes car que ce soit Edward ou Jasper, tous les deux étaient extrêmement séduisant.

**-Tu devrais aller te laver, maintenant. Tu vas finir par manquer ton avion.** Dit-il en regardant l'heure une nouvelle fois.

**-J'ai encore le temps... Mais comment sais-tu que je dois prendre l'avion ce matin ?**

**-J'ai entendu ton amie en parler à l'homme qui l'accompagnait,** répondit-il.

**-OK je vais me laver, à tout de suite.** Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bains.

Il me restait à peine une demi-heure avec lui et je voulais profiter de chaque minute. J'expédiais rapidement la douche et tout aussi rapidement je me retrouvais habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur. J'enfilais en vitesse ma vieille paire de tennis celle qui n'était plus de première fraîcheur, mais dans lesquelles je me sentais bien. Puis je sortis de la salle de bain en attachant mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche afin de ne pas tremper mon haut.

Lorsque mes yeux balayèrent la pièce, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était plus là. Il était parti sans même me dire au revoir. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler toutes seules le long de mes joues dans un silence de cathédrale.

Nous nous étions aimés en silence et je le pleurais en silence également. En parfait accord avec cette histoire qui viendrait me hanter, j'en étais certaine mais que je garderai sous silence également. Jamais je ne parlerais à qui que ce soit de cette aventure d'une nuit. De cet amour instantané. De ce coup de foudre dévastateur.

Moi qui avais fait la morale à Heïdi je comprenais un peu mieux sa position et je me promettais de la laisser tranquille avec son bourreau des cœurs. Car je pouvais comprendre maintenant que je l'avais expérimenté que l'on puisse tomber amoureux d'une personne que l'on ne connaissait pas aussi rapidement.

Mes larmes coulèrent ainsi un moment, seuls mes reniflements répondaient au silence. J'avais pris l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête avait reposé toute la nuit et je respirais son odeur encore présente qui imprégnait le doux textile.

Je fus tirée de mon apitoiement par un coup porté à la porte. Un élan d'espoir m'envahit aussitôt. J'espérais qu'il ait eu des remords et qu'il vienne me dire au revoir de façon un peu plus décente. Mais mon espoir s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon amie derrière la porte.

**-Bella bouge, j'aimerai avaler quelque chose avant de partir.** M'indiqua-t-elle au travers de la cloison.

**-J'arrive, je ferme ma valise,** répondis-je.

Je me levais essayant de me reprendre et espérant ne pas avoir les yeux trop bouffis. Puis j'attrapais ma trousse de toilette, les vêtements et sous-vêtements qui traînaient par terre, preuve matérielle de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit et je jetais le tout dans la valise que je refermais aussitôt. Puis j'attrapai ma petite veste et mon sac et quittai cette chambre sans même me retourner pour observer ce lit dans lequel nous nous étions aimés.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma belle ?** Me demanda Heïdi.

**-Rien de bien grave. Je me suis disputée avec Em.** J'aurais bien dit Edward mais j'en aurais eu pour des heures à écouter ses récriminations le concernant.

**-Tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser, peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit. Le connaissant, je suis certaine qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il regrette déjà.**

**-Je le sais mais je pense que le fait d'être loin de chez moi doit y être pour quelque chose. Ça ira mieux lorsque l'on sera de nouveau à Seattle.**

**-Je le pense aussi. D'ailleurs tu partages ton taxi avec moi ? Vu que je viens de jeter Félix, je suis sans chauffeur.**

**-Je t'aurais bien dit avec plaisir mais c'est Edward qui vient me chercher à l'aéroport.**

**-Oh merde, je vais rentrer toute seule alors.** Déclara-t-elle alors que nous sortions de l'ascenseur afin de nous rendre dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

**-Et en ce qui concerne Caïus ? Tu le revois ou pas ?**

**-Oui il doit partir deux semaines pour préparer deux conférences de son frère en Italie et en France et il reviendra. Je pense que j'irai le rejoindre pour le week-end dans sa villa à Beverly Hills.**

**-Je sens que cette histoire va te faire voir du pays.**

**-C'est possible, il voyage beaucoup. Mais je vois d'abord ce que cela peut donner et j'aviserai par la suite. S'il est bien comme je le pense, l'homme de ma vie, je suis prête à me chercher une place dans un hôpital de Californie pour être plus proche de lui.**

**-Waouh ! Ben celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas, en tout cas si tôt. Toi tu es prêtes à aller vivre au soleil pour un homme ? Je suis vraiment surprise.**

**-Je l'aime Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de croire à ça, mais j'ai vraiment eu un coup de foudre. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé mais lorsque je l'ai vu et qu'il m'a parlé j'ai su que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et je ne te parle même pas des sensations que j'ai ressenti avec lui au lit. C'est juste indescriptible.**

**-Je sais Heïdi et je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir si mal réagi. Après tout, c'est vrai, que je ne le connais pas et je me suis basée sur l'image que lui attribut la presse à scandale. En tant qu'amie, j'aurais dû ne pas réagir aussi violemment et t'accorder plus de crédit.**

**-C'est quoi ce revirement de situation ?**

**-On va dire que la nuit porte conseil.** Rétorquai-je en prenant une bouchée du toast que je venais de me beurrer.

Nous terminâmes le petit déjeuner en discutant principalement de l'opération de la dresseuse de fauves. Ce qui je dois dire me permis de reléguer dans un coin de ma tête le sujet principal de mon mal être du jour. Je cherchais du regard s'il y avait une trace de sa présence au restaurant, j'aurai voulu le revoir une dernière fois, juste croiser son merveilleux regard vert. Mais non, il n'était pas là et je devrais dorénavant me contenter de son souvenir, de notre souvenir.

**-On se dépêche car on doit encore faire enregistrer nos bagages.** Me hâta Heïdi.

**-Oui je te rejoins, je dois juste m'acquitter d'une petite chose avant de partir.**

**-Très bien je vais m'occuper des notes. Tu n'as rien pris dans le mini-bar ?**

**-Non rien du tout.**

**-Rejoins-moi dans le hall.** Me dit-elle en partant valise en main. Je me dirigeai quant à moi vers le bar où je pus voir un serveur que je ne connaissais pas.

**-Excusez moi... euh..**

**-Jacob,** me répondit-il.

**-Jacob, pourriez-vous me dire si Sam est ici ?**

**-Oui il est dans la réserve. Attendez deux minutes, je vais vous le chercher.**

**-Merci beaucoup,** il disparut rapidement.

Je me tournais pour regarder l'endroit où j'avais vu pour la première fois ce regard si troublé etrempli de souffrance. Et mon cœur se serra encore une fois à son souvenir. Que pouvait-il bien avoir pour éprouver autant de souffrances ? J'avais passé la nuit avec lui et pas une seule fois cela m'était venu à l'esprit de lui demander. Et maintenant, je n'avais plus que ce souvenir en tête. Cette souffrance, ce regard et nos moments de communions intenses.

**-Mademoiselle Swan ?** M'apostropha Sam.

**-Bonjour Sam. Je voulais vous voir avant de partir pour vous remercier, car j'ai apprécié vos attentions à mon égard lors de mon séjour ici.**

**-Je suis heureux de le savoir madame.**

**-Je tenais à vous remettre ceci, c'est juste une petite marque de ma reconnaissance.**

**-Il ne faut pas mademoiselle, c'est mon travail.**

**-J'insiste et si vraiment vous ne le souhaitez pas, prenez-le pour aller trinquer à ma santé avec vos amis.**

**-Je suis touché mademoiselle.** me répondit-il en prenant l'enveloppe que je lui tendais.** Permettez-moi de vous demander si vous avez pu voir le gentleman qui vous a offert un verre. Il est venu me demander votre numéro de chambre et je me suis permis de le lui donner. J'espère que je n'ai pas mal fait ?**

**-Non vous avez très bien fait Sam. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.** Conclus-je avec un sourire attentionné.

Puis je partis retrouver mon amie. Un taxi nous attendait pour nous mener à l'aéroport. Tant que j'étais occupée avec les différentes étapes précédent notre installation dans l'avion, je réussis à gérer mes humeurs. Heïdi ferma les yeux parce qu'apparemment elle avait dû avoir une nuit plus ou moins similaire à la mienne. Lorsque l'avion décolla, elle était déjà endormie. Quant à moi, je repassais en boucle les événements de ces derniers jours, surtout ceux qui remontaient à pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

J'avais le cœur qui se serrait de plus en plus, j'avais une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur l'estomac. J'étais à la limite de pleurer encore car je m'éloignais de cet endroit où nous nous étions aimés le temps d'une nuit.

Jasper, mon si beau Jasper avec son léger accent Texan qui m'avait hypnotisé comme tout le reste de son être d'ailleurs. J'avais pensé Edward parfait, mais Jasper atteignait un autre degré de perfection, il était parfait dans son imperfection. Car je ne pouvais pas mentir, il ne l'était pas, il avait une fêlure qui se sentait et qui lui abimait l'âme, si je pouvais l'exprimer ainsi. On sentait également qu'il avait un caractère affirmé, peut-être même dominateur. Ça c'est ce que j'avais ressenti quand nous avions fait l'amour. Mais je ne pouvais pas le voir autrement que dans cette fausse perfection. Je devais être trop fleur bleue, trop sensible et pourtant je ne lisais pas forcément des romans à l'eau de rose.

En tout cas, j'espérais que cette phase dépression qui s'amorçait allait me passer rapidement et surtout dès l'instant où je reverrais Edward. Car je devais me marier dans trois mois et je ne voulais pas que les doutes que je n'avais pas avant viennent m'assaillir maintenant. Je ne voulais pas remettre mon engagement avec un homme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais toujours depuis une dizaine d'années juste pour une aventure d'une nuit, aussi intense eut-elle été. Je devais me reprendre, je devais ranger Jasper dans un coin de ma tête pour ne venir le retrouver qu'une fois que j'aurai réarrangé ma vie et surtout mon esprit.

Je passais les quelques heures de vol à me convaincre du bien fondé de ma position. Mais malgré cela, son visage et ses yeux s'imposèrent à mon esprit et je dus abandonner le combat. Ma raison et, semblerait-il, mon cœur également ne souhaitaient pas que je l'enferme dans un souvenir que j'éviterai d'ouvrir pour les semaines et les mois à venir. Peut-être était-ce seulement trop tôt. Après tout c'était encore tout frais cette histoire. Nous venions de faire l'amour ce matin même et ce n'était pas juste une séance de sexe, nous avions véritablement fait l'amour avec l'implication émotionnelle que cela représentait et ce n'était pas rien.

Je comptais sur la présence d'Edward pour me remettre sur le droit chemin même si jamais je ne lui avouerai pas que j'avais fauté. Il ne devrait jamais l'apprendre car de toute façon cela ne se reproduirait jamais.

Notre avions atterri et lorsque celui-ci avait amorcé sa descente, j'avais réveillé Heïdi qui avait passé la totalité du vol à dormir. Elle s'était excusée, mais personnellement j'avais apprécié ce moment de solitude.

Après avoir réceptionné nos bagages, nous nous séparâmes dès le moment où nous aperçûmes Edward qui m'attendait. Bien évidemment son visage s'était crispé à la vue de mon amie, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Seulement je me posais tout de même des questions concernant le mariage. Comment allaient-ils tenir toute une journée en étant dans le même endroit et sous les yeux de l'un et l'autre, sans s'entre-tuer.

Lorsque je le rejoignis, il me serra dans ses bras. Je retrouvais là une sensation familière. Un bien-être qui m'indiquait que j'étais chez moi. Il était mon point de repaire et cela me fit culpabiliser d'avantage. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je ne ressentis pas ce sentiment d'amour ou d'affection. Non c'était normal, je veux dire par là que c'était un acte banal, habituel. J'étais contente de le voir, vraiment contente, mais mon cœur ne s'emballait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait bon sang ! Depuis quand je voyais mon futur mari comme quelqu'un de banal. Il était la perfection même, je ne tournais vraiment pas rond. J'avais vraiment besoin de me reprendre. Je devais me retrouver et surtout retrouver Edward, ressentir ce qu'il arrivait à me faire ressentir avant. Jasper ne pouvait pas m'avoir enlevé ça, ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec dix ans de relation avec l'homme le plus brillant, le plus merveilleux, le plus attentionné et le plus beau que cette terre ait portée.

**-Ça va pas ma puce ?** Me demanda-t-il soucieux.

**-Si, si tout va bien. Je suis suis juste éreintée par ce vol. Il m'a paru interminable.**

**-Je comprends. Nous rentrons à la maison, tu prendras un bon bain pour te relaxer et ensuite je t'emmène manger chez Mario.**

**-Ça c'est une bonne idée.** Lui rétorquai-je alors qu'il prenait ma valise pour nous conduire à l'extérieur de l'aéroport.

Ce même endroit qu'il allait dans peu de temps défigurer afin de lui donner une seconde jeunesse. Il était le chirurgien de l'immobilier, j'aimais beaucoup cette image.

Je me suis pas mal plongée dans mon travail les semaines qui suivirent. Je m'étais focalisée sur cette opération importante que je devais effectuer. Et je dois dire que j'en avais besoin car cela me permettait de ne pas penser à lui, à Jasper. Car malheureusement, il ne quittait pas beaucoup mon esprit et même lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Ce qui était assez rare depuis mon retour, il était pas mal sollicité lui-même par son chantier de l'aéroport. Ses plans avaient été accrédités par tous ceux qui devaient apposer leurs signatures. Il m'en avait détaillé les personnalités mais je dois avouer que je n'y avais guère prêté attention.

Mais le pire c'était lorsque nous faisions l'amour, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser aux plaisirs que j'avais eu avec Jasper. Pas que je n'en prenais pas avec Edward, mais c'était différent, presque devenu routinier. Il refusait systématiquement, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, que nous pimentions notre vie sexuelle.

Je savais Edward puritain mais je pensais qu'en étant un peu plus entreprenante, il allait revoir ses positions concernant ce sujet. Après tout, nous étions jeunes et nous vivions dans une société où le sexe n'était plus un tabou. Mais non, Edward restait très classique dans ces moments-là. Du coup, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de repenser aux merveilleuses sensations que m'avait fait ressentir Jasper.

Depuis mes vaines tentatives de pimenter nos pratiques sexuelles, j'étais devenu _irréprochable_. Car j'avais senti qu'Edward avait réagi de façon surprenante. Il me questionnait d'avantage sur mon emploi du temps, voulait savoir à quoi je passais mon temps. J'en étais à me demander s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Mais je réussi à me ressaisir, réussissant à revenir dans ma vie et pour cela mon travail m'aida beaucoup.

L'opération de ma dresseuse de fauve fut un véritable succès et depuis nous avions dans notre service une recrudescence de rendez-vous. La nouvelle était passée aux informations nationales et nos noms, à Heïdi et moi, avaient été cités en même temps que ceux de nos confrères qui étaient intervenus chacun dans leur domaine, tout cela associé au nom de notre hôpital bien évidemment. Autant dire que nous étions traités comme des rois et reines par les administrateurs.

Dans un mois, je me mariais et je dois dire que j'angoissais de plus en plus. Le doute m'avait envahi et depuis il ne me lâchait plus. Sans compter que depuis quelques temps avec mon travail et les imprévus d'Edward à cause de ce chantier, nous nous étions peu vu. Cela me déprimait car j'avais besoin de son soutien, de son affection pour me prouver que je ne faisais pas une bêtise, que j'étais toujours amoureuse de mon futur mari. Que ce n'était pas qu'une question d'habitude. Je n'avais personne pour en parler car ma meilleure amie ne pouvait pas supporter mon fiancé et quant à mon frère, je me voyais mal aller lui parler à lui qui ne gardait aucune de ses conquêtes. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il ne les gardait pas car certaines auraient souhaité un engagement avec lui. C'est juste que selon lui, il n'avait pas trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Donc il n'était d'aucun secours dans mon cas.

**-Bella,** m'appela Heïdi en rentrant dans le réfectoire de l'hôpital. J'attendis qu'elle me rejoigne pour aller à une table ensemble.

**-Alors prête pour ton week-end ?** Lui demandai-je.

Car elle devait retrouver Caïus chez lui à Beverly Hills. Ils étaient ensemble depuis ce fameux séminaire et ils coulaient le parfait amour. Enfin façon de parler dans le sens où ils se voyaient peu par rapport à ce que souhaitait Heïdi. Elle savait qu'il rentrait ce week-end et avait décidé d'échanger sa garde avec un collègue pour aller le retrouver. J'aimais la voir rayonner de bonheur et à ne pas douter, il la rendait heureuse.

**-Ouais et je pense que je vais même regarder pour me trouver un pied-à-terre là-bas. Un petit appartement et qui sait dans peu de temps je verrai pour me chercher un travail également.**

**-Je ne suis pas pressée d'arriver à cette phase-là.** Lui avouai-je avec une moue boudeuse.

**-Je m'en doute mais tu vas bientôt être une femme mariée. Il faudrait que je pense moi aussi à me caser.**

**-Mouais mais t'es pas obligée de t'expatrier pour ça. Tu n'as pas oublié la séance d'essayage ****tout à l'heure ?** Lui demandai-je ne voulant pas m'éterniser sur son probable départ.

Car malheureusement si je comprenais mon amie, je ne pouvais toujours pas supporter cet homme. Je le trouvais trop exubérant et de plus je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il se soit rangé avec Heïdi. Mais bien évidemment je gardais cela pour moi car je ne voulais pas me brouiller avec mon amie. J'espérais seulement qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre de plus « présent et monogame » qui lui ferait oublier son Caïus.

**-Non, c'est pour ça que je mange ici. On finit ça et on y va directement,** me répondit-elle.

**-OK on se dépêche comme ça si j'ai le temps je rentrerai plus tôt et cuisinerai un bon petit plat à Edward. Car avec ses travaux nous nous voyons peu en ce moment. Et puis j'en ai ras le bol de la bouffe de l'hôpital, elle est dégueu. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne serait-ce que supporter l'odeur qui règne ici.** Elle acquiesça en accord avec moi.

Rapidement et d'un même mouvements, nous envoyâmes les contenues de nos plateaux à la poubelle et nous pûmes partir en direction du magasin où j'avais commandé ma robe de mariée. Aujourd'hui était les derniers essayages.

**-Bonjour mesdemoiselles.** Nous accueillit la vendeuse qui était également la patronne du magasin.

**-Bonjour madame Oharo,** la saluai-je.

**-Bien, comment se porte la future madame Cullen ?**

**-Très bien, je vous remercie.**

**-Avancez jusqu'à l'arrière boutique. Vous êtes un peu en avance ce qui est très bien. Patricia n'a pu venir aujourd'hui et je vais être débordée.**

**-Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber alors,** répondit Heïdi.

La vendeuse la gratifia d'un sourire alors qu'elle attrapa une housse sur un portique. Housse qu'elle ouvrit pour sortir la robe que j'avais choisi, une robe bustier de couleur crème. Elle était assez simple si l'on exceptait l'ouvrage de perles sur ledit bustier.

Je me déshabillais tout en discutant avec les deux femmes des derniers détails dont il me restait à m'occuper. J'enfilais la robe et lorsque madame Oharo voulu la refermer je me sentis légèrement comprimée.

**-Nous avons un léger souci mademoiselle.**

**-C'est ce que je sens effectivement.**

**-Ne bougez pas je vais prendre mon mètre et mon carnet de notes.** M'informa la vendeuse en repartant dans la boutique.

**-Merde j'ai pris du poids**, me plaignis-je.

**-Et tu fais comment pour prendre du poids avec la bouffe de la cafète toi ?** Me demanda Heïdi aussi surprise que moi. Car effectivement je faisais pratiquement tous mes repas à l'hôpital ces dernières semaines.

**-J'en sais rien, surtout qu'en plus je ne finis jamais mes pla...**

**-Oh putain de merde Bella !** S'exclama Heïdi me faisant littéralement peur. Je sursautais en même temps que je lui fis face.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-La dernière fois, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais mal au seins ?**

**-Oui c'était la semaine dernière, c'est passé depuis.**

**-Et tu ne supporte pas certaines odeurs qui sont familières pourtant. Bella, la date de tes dernières règles ?**

**-Oh !** M'exclamai-je à mon tour mes mains prenant place devant ma bouche. Mon regard était planté dans celui de mon amie. Et j'essayais de retrouver le contrôle de mes pensées.

**-Bella ?** M'appela Heïdi.

**-J'ai du retard.** Lui avouai-je venant de faire un rapide décompte dans ma tête.

J'avais eu mes règles, il y avait à peine plus d'un mois. Madame Ohara revint avec son carnet de note et son mètre de couturière. Elle prit plusieurs mesures qu'elle reporta sur son carnet. Pendant tout ce temps, j'essayais de réfléchir mais rien ne sortait de mon esprit. Étais-je enceinte ? Et quand bien même ce serait le cas comment est-ce que je ressentais cela ? Parce que là, tout de suite, je ne savais pas trop bien comment je le prenais.

**-Bien mademoiselle. Effectivement les mesures ne correspondent plus. Il va nous falloir tout reprendre.**

**-Je pense que le problème se trouve ailleurs,** intervint Heïdi. **Pour le moment madame Oharo ne reprenez rien. Nous vous appellerons pour vous dire ce qu'il en est.** Elle regarda mon amie et comprit subitement.

**-Oh ! Très bien j'attends votre appel pour savoir ce que je dois faire.** Elle m'aida à retirer la robe et je ré-enfilais mes habits toujours sous le choc de l'annonce.

Pas que je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais la question ne s'était encore jamais posée. Nous avions abordé le sujet avec Edward et nous avions décidé que nous avions le temps. Nous sortîmes de la boutique alors que j'étais toujours dans mes pensées incohérentes.

**-Direction la pharmacie pour un test urinaire et ensuite prise de sang ma belle.**

**-Ouais je crois que c'est le mieux.**

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour faire tout ce qu'il fallait, que ce soit parler à Heïdi, au pharmacien, aller chez Heïdi et suivre les instructions du test urinaire. Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain avec le bâtonnet, j'étais déconfite car le test s'était révélé positif et ce très rapidement, pour ne pas dire quasiment instantanément.

**-Alors ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Positif.** Lui répondis-je en lui tendant le bâtonnet de plastique.

**-Wouah ! Je veux dire tu... c'est Wouah ou pas ?** Me demanda-t-elle pas sûre de l'attitude à adopter.

**-Je pense que c'est bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre de ma surprise.**

**-Et pour en être une c'en est une.** Rit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. **Je vais lui acheter plein de petites robes à cette princesse.**

**-Qui te dit que ce sera une fille ?**

**-Une intuition et puis il faut que ce soit une mini-toi, il ne se peut pas que ce soit un mini-lui... pas que je ne l'aimerai pas mais autant lui donner le plus de chance possible dans la vie. Tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Heïdi, c'est pas le jour s'il te plaît.**

**-Très bien. Je n'abimerai pas le si charmant Edward Cullen. Bon reste deux choses primordiales à faire. La première, prise de sang pour dater approximativement le début de cette grossesse. Et deuxièmement, il va falloir que tu prennes une décision pour ton mariage.**

**-Merde. Je ne peux pas me marier enceinte !**

**-Ben si tu le peux mais reste à savoir quel genre de mariage tu veux.**

**-Fait suer…** marmonnai-je.

Bien qu'en fait, j'étais soulagée, ce bébé était peut-être la réponse aux questions que je me posais. Peut-être avec lui dans l'équation, j'arriverai à tourner la page sur Jasper. Un mariage, un bébé n'est-ce pas le rêve de toute femme? Cette nouvelle perspective me transporta soudain de bonheur. J'avais l'opportunité de tirer un trait sur ce que j'avais fait et de pouvoir me concentrer sur l'avenir. Heïdi alla dans sa trousse médicale et en sortit une seringue avec les fioles qui serviraient à réceptionner mon sang. J'avais l'habitude de piquer les gens mais j'avais toujours horreur de subir ce que je leur infligeais. Je tournais donc la tête lorsque Heïdi enfonça l'aiguille dans mon bras. Une fois la quantité de sang prélevée, après avoir étiqueté comme il se doit et placé les réceptacles rouges dans un sac isotherme. Nous allâmes ensuite dans un laboratoire externe à l'hôpital car je ne voulais pas que la nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre entre les membres du service hospitalier. En tout cas, je ne voulais pas que cela se fasse avant que je puisse en parler à Edward.

En attendant les résultats qui prendraient que quelques heures, nous allâmes passer du temps à une terrasse de café car en plus de cette merveilleuse nouvelle, le temps était clément et très ensoleillé. Nous passâmes les quelques heures à rire, à nous émerveiller de la beauté et de fabuleuse machine qu'était le corps humain. De l'union de deux petits atomes pouvait naître un être, un merveilleux petit bébé. J'étais euphorique tout comme Heïdi et je pouvais même dire que ce bébé allait être le bébé miracle. Car je pense qu'elle était prête à mettre de côté sa rancœur pour Edward afin de pouvoir profiter de cette petite merveille qui allait naître dans quelque mois. Nous avions même commencé à parler décoration pour sa futur chambre. Oui je m'emballais mais ces dernières semaines j'avais eu l'impression de vivre en dehors de mon corps, repliée dans mon esprit et qu'il était bon de pouvoir revivre tout simplement.

Nous allâmes chercher les résultats toujours sur notre petit nuage et le mien bien plus haut que celui de n'importe qui. J'avais enfin trouvé ce à quoi me raccrocher, ce qui ferait que je ne tomberai plus dans cette mélancolie malsaine. J'avais mon bonheur à porté de main et ce en la présence de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus beau et de plus fort, un petit bébé. J'allais être maman... Bien que j'étais consciente de ce que cela voulait dire et que cela impliquerait, j'avais du mal à réaliser.

Heïdi prit mes résultats alors que j'avalais un muffin pomme-cannelle. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas mes envies de femme enceinte à cause des kilos que j'amasserais. Tant qu'à faire, je préférais rester traditionnelle, une bonne vieille envie de _fraise_ qui ne ferait pas trop de dégât sur mon corps, ni à mon organisme.

Elle parcourut les résultats d'analyse que le laborantin lui avait remis et déclara après avoir décrypter le papier.

**-Félicitation ma belle, tu es bel et bien enceinte et d'approximativement neuf semaines.** Je faillis m'étouffer avec la bouchée du gâteau que j'avais dans la bouche.

**-9 semaines ?** Demandai-je troublée.

**-Selon les résultats, c'est ça.**

Si la nouvelle de cette grossesse m'avait surprise, cela n'était même pas comparable à ce que je ressentais là. Neuf semaines ce qui tombait approximativement au moment du séminaire. Merde, je n'avais même pas envisagé la possibilité que je puisse tomber enceinte. Oui nous avions fait l'amour par deux fois et il est vrai qu'aucune de ces deux fois nous nous étions protégés. Je dois dire que cela ne m'avait même pas frôlé l'esprit ce qui est un comble pour un médecin.

**-Bella ça va ?** Me demanda mon amie.** Tu es toute blanche.**

**-Oui ça va je suis surprise je ne pensais que ça faisait autant.** lui répondis-je à demie honnête.

**-Et bien ce n'est pas si grave. Vois le côté positif tu as gagné autant de temps sur sa date d'arrivée.**

**-Vu comme ça.** Répliquai-je essayant de me reprendre. **Heïdi?**

**-Oui ma belle. **Répondit-elle en me tenant la porte du laboratoire.

**-S'il te plaît pour le moment n'en parle à personne. Je veux pouvoir le dire à Edward lors d'un moment approprié.**

**-Pas de soucis, mais il va falloir que tu le fasses vite parce que le mariage c'est le mois prochain. Et je suppose qu'il va falloir que tu revoies quelques détails comme ta robe et ton voyage de noce également. Parce que parcourir le**_** Brésil**_** en cette période et en étant enceinte ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé.**

**-Effectivement. Bien je te laisse, je dois encore aller préparer le repas de ce soir.**

**-Appelle-moi si tu as envie de parler ou que tes hormones te travaillent trop.** Me dit-elle amusée.

**-Passe un bon week-end, et merci pour ton soutien aujourd'hui.**

**-Hey ! Je suis là pour ça. Tu es ma meilleure amie.** Rétorqua-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. **Profite toi aussi de ton week-end. Et tu me diras si la théorie concernant les femmes enceintes sont vraies ?**

**-Quelle théorie ?**

**-Celui de leur appétit sexuel.** Répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle.

Sourire que je lui retournais puis je pris la direction de mon appartement qui n'était pas vraiment à côté mais j'avais besoin de marcher pour essayer de faire le tri dans mon esprit.

Quelle probabilité avais-je pour que cet enfant soit celui créé dans l'adultère, l'enfant de Jasper ? Peu en perspective, car on ne pouvait pas déterminer avec exactitude le jour de conception. Et j'avais eu des rapports avec Edward juste avant de partir soit dans la même semaine. Même si j'avais mis près de deux semaines après mon retour pour m'acquitter de mes devoirs conjugaux. Le fait est que je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude qu'Edward était le père de mon enfant. Quel dilemme !

Mon Dieu qu'avais-je fait ? Et si cet enfant était bien celui de Jasper, comment le prendrait Edward ? Il me quitterait ce serait certain et je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Le week-end passa et j'avais très peu vu Edward. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à son bureau à redessiner le pan d'un plan qui apparemment leur posait problème. Les aléas du concret comme il appelait ça. Car sur papier tout allait toujours bien mais une fois que les choses prenaient vies, cela allait autrement, il y avait toujours un grain de sable pour venir enrayer les rouages d'une construction.

Je dois dire que j'appréciais cet imprévu car j'avais besoin de réfléchir. De savoir ce que j'allais faire. Je dois avouer que j'avais sous-pesé la solution de l'avortement. Elle serait sans doute même la plus simple. Je le ferais faire dans un autre hôpital pour être certaine que personne n'en saurait rien et comme ça je protégerais mon petit secret. Mais je me heurtais à un problème de taille. Ma conscience. Car que cet enfant soit de Jasper ou d'Edward, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant qui avait été conçu dans l'amour. Et je ne pouvais pas détruire ce qui avait été conçu de cette façon et ce quelques soient mes fautes.

Nous étions dimanche après-midi et j'étais installée devant ma télé avec une tasse de tisane à la main. Bien évidemment, j'étais incapable de suivre le programme qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. C'est à cet instant que ma sonnette retentit. Je me levais maugréant déjà contre l'importun qui venait troubler ma séance d'auto-flagellation. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, mon frangin me fit face un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Ce qui en temps normal était assez habituel, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ce sourire.

**-Bonjour ma crevette tu me laisses entrer ?**

**-Vas-y.** Lui indiquai-je en me poussant afin qu'il puisse pénétrer.

-**Tu es super sex dans ton bas de survêt,** me dit-il railleur.

**-Tu veux que je séduise qui ? Mon poste de télé ?**

**-Edward n'est pas là ?**

**-Non, ils ont de gros problèmes avec leurs plans. Et le chef de chantier à besoin des nouveaux dessins pour lundi. Ils ont apparemment accumulé beaucoup de retard à cause des mal-façons qui ont été décelées lors de la rénovation. Et ils doivent tout reprendre afin de respecter les normes de sécurités. Donc il a passé son week-end au bureau avec ses collègues****, il est juste rentré dormir quelques heures cette nuit et il est reparti tout à l'heure.**

**-Vivement que ce soit fini cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous voyez plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.**

**-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Entre l'augmentation de consultations de l'hôpital après le ****succès des opérations sur ma dresseuse et son travail à lui. On peut dire que l'on ne se voit plus en ce moment. Mais toi, à quoi dois-je ce sourire qui ne quitte pas ton visage depuis que tu es entré ?** Lui demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

**-Je suis amoureux, crevette.**

**-Amoureux comme amoureux ? Comme relation durable et engagement ?**

**-Comme tout ça oui,** répondit-il.** Elle est merveilleuse. Belle comme c'est pas permis, intelligente, gentille, douce et autoritaire à la fois. Elle est parfaite.**

**-Wouah ! Et cette perfection a-t-elle un nom ?**

**-Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. Elle est institutrice dans une école maternelle publique de la ville. Tu la verrais au milieu de ces p'tits Schtroumpf, elle est rayonnante et les gosses lui mangent dans la main.**

**-Et ben ça pour une surprise. Je suis contente pour toi. Juste une question. Sait-elle qu'elle est la femme de ta vie ? Je veux dire elle sait que tu es amoureux d'elle ?**

**-Oui nous avons une relation depuis quelques mois maintenant. Mais au début, je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je pensais que ce n'était que moi qui ressentais ça. Puis aujourd'hui, je me suis lancé et je lui ai donné un double des clefs de la maison et elle les a accepté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait que je me jette à l'eau parce qu'elle avait entendu parler de moi par une de ses collègues. Je serai sorti avec sa sœur il y a quelques années. Tu parles j'étais encore au lycée, heureusement elle n'a pas porté plus de crédit aux ragots et a attendu que je fasse le premier pas. C'est pour ça que je croyais que ce n'était que moi parce qu'elle essayait de se préserver au cas où je la quitte.**

**-Et bien si tu es réellement amoureux, ne la laisse pas partir, fais tout ce qu'il faut pour la garder. Parce qu'une femme qui accepte de vivre avec toi et de te supporter crois-moi ça ne court pas les rues.** Le taquinai-je.

**-Hey ! Je suis tout à fait vivable, je dirais même que je suis on ne peut plus facile à vivre.**

**-Ouais à condition de faire abstraction de ton côté bordélique et ton côté grand gamin. D'ailleurs si tu me permets une remarque. Tu as bien fait d'aller piocher chez les instits de maternelle. Elle sera dans son élément pour te gérer toi et ton âge mental.** Nous rîmes ensemble.

J'étais heureuse pour mon frère, il avait l'air vraiment amoureux de cette femme. Et il me tardait de la rencontrer. Car pour avoir attiré son attention et l'avoir fait succomber lui, elle devait vraiment être spéciale. Après quelques minutes où nous parlâmes de sa rencontre avec Rose, je ne pus me retenir de lui demander.

**-Em je peux te parler ?**

**-Bien sûr sister.** Répondit-il redevenant sérieux. Il avait sans doute perçu le désarroi de ma question.

**-S'il te plaît ne me juge pas. Je suis perdue en ce moment et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une oreille en qui je puisse avoir toute confiance.**

**-Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que je suis ton frère et que tu peux tout me dire.** Je soufflais un bon coup puis je me lançais.

**-Tu sais lors du séminaire de Los Angeles ?**

**-Oui,** répondit-il simplement. Je baissais la tête et observais mes mains avec une attention très poussée.

**-J'ai... j'ai... eu une... aventure avec un homme.** Comme il ne dit rien je relevais mon regard pour l'observer. Il avait l'air surpris mais je ne voyais pas le reproche auquel je m'attendais dans son regard.

**-Et ?** Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

**-Et je ne connais pas cet homme. J'ai cédé à une pulsion mais le plus incroyable de tout ça c'est que j'en suis tombée amoureuse.**

**-Oh ! Et tu ne veux plus te marier ?** Me questionna-t-il. Ne comprenant pas que la situation était encore plus catastrophique que ça.

**-Je suis enceinte.** Lui avouai-je dans un souffle.

**-Oh putain Bella !** S'exclama-t-il paniqué.

**-Je sais, je suis enceinte de neuf semaines et je n'ai aucune certitude quant à qui pourrait être le père de cet enfant.**

**-Je sais que ça va te paraître un peu déplacé, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu devrait peut-être envisager l'hypothèse d'interrompre ta grossesse.** Lança-t-il incertain après quelques longues secondes de réflexions.

**-J'y ai pensé mais je ne peux pas. Qui que soit le père de cet enfant, je l'ai conçu dans l'amour, même si cela peut te sembler totalement incongru ou complètement incompréhensible. Je suis amoureuse de ces deux hommes.**

**-Tu comptes faire quoi ?** Me demanda-t-il plein de compassion. Alors qu'il prit une bière dans le frigo.

**-Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue. Si j'avoue ça à Edward, il va me quitter avant la naissance de l'enfant c'est certain et si au bout du compte c'est bien le sien j'aurai tout perdu. Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne dis rien et que je laisse la grossesse aller à son terme et qu'il s'aperçoit au bout du compte que cet enfant n'est pas de lui, il y aura double trahison, et il aurait de quoi m'en vouloir à vie.**

**-Oui tu es dans une situation délicate, et pour le mariage ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Em. Vraiment je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le moment. Je n'arrive plus à penser sereinement.**

**-Cet homme tu peux le retrouver au cas où ?**

**-Non, nous avions conclu un accord. Nous nous octroyions une seule et unique nuit sans rien se dévoiler de personnel. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, ni où me trouver tout comme c'est mon cas également. De plus, il est marié et même si c'est son enfant, je ne pense pas que je le contacterai pour ça. Je ne veux pas foutre un autre couple en l'air. Il va déjà falloir que je me prépare à perdre le mien.**

**-Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix Bella. Tu ne peux pas te marier en lui cachant ça. Et il a le droit de pouvoir choisir. Peut-être qu'il te quittera, c'est tout à fait probable, mais il pourra se servir de ce temps loin de toi pour justement prendre le recul dont il aura besoin. Et qui sait si cet enfant est bien le sien peut-être qu'il vous réunira ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Em, je me torture depuis que j'ai appris cette grossesse. Mais bien avant également. Tu sais que je n'aurai jamais trompé Edward si je n'avais pas eu de véritables sentiments. Je n'ai pas voulu faire autant de mal. J'ai juste voulu éviter d'avoir des regrets. Je ne pensai pas que cela** **prendrait ces proportions. Je pensais que je garderai cette histoire dans mes souvenirs que jamais personne ne saurait ce que j'avais fait. Je pensais pouvoir reprendre le court de ma vie une fois revenue ici avec Edward. Mais je n'arrive pas à le chasser de mes pensées, il me hante jour et nuit.**

**-Merde Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu as toujours aimé Edward, tu as toujours dit qu'il était l'homme de ta vie.**

**-Et je l'ai toujours pensé. Aide-moi Em.** Le suppliais-je en pleurant. **Je suis mauvaise, je ne mérite pas ton soutien, ni ton affection mais s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.** J'éclatais en sanglots alors qu'il se levait pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

**-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu es ma sœur et crois-moi je ne suis pas tout rose non plus. Pour commencer,** me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes. **Tu vas lui dire la vérité, tu n'as pas le choix. Et s'il part et bien tu viendras à la maison, je veillerai sur toi. Mais tu dois penser au bien-être du petit là dedans,** dit-il en posant une main sur mon ventre. **Il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux et à commencer par la vérité sur sa conception.** Je hochais la tête, tout paraissait si simple lorsque cela venait d'une autre bouche. **Lorsque tu lui annonceras je veux être présent, je vais organiser une petite soirée à la maison pour annoncer ma relation avec Rose et tu profiteras de ce moment pour le faire.**

**-Em je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire raconter ce genre de chose lors d'une première rencontre...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Rose est la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde. Et crois-moi que tu auras le soutien dont tu as besoin avec elle. Elle ne te jugera pas, je te le promets. Et de plus elle va faire partie de notre famille alors autant qu'elle se mette dans le bain dès le départ.** Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

**-Très bien. Dis-moi quand tu organises cette soirée ?**

**-Vendredi soir prochain. Comme ça, ça vous laisse le temps de vous arranger avec vos emplois du temps respectif. Et j'appellerai Edward pour l'inviter personnellement qu'il ne me fasse pas le coup du « j'ai trop de boulot ».**

**-Comme tu veux.** Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras.** J'ai peur.** Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

**-Ne t'en fais pas je suis là. Tout ira bien, je suis là.** Me susurra-t-il en me caressant les cheveux en même temps qu'il m'enlaçait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos réactions? Vos doutes? Partagez avec moi je ne demande que ça lol...<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. **

**Encore une fois le concours est ouvert à tout le monde et pour tous les persos qui vous inspirent, donc n'hésitez pas à vous laissez tenter, c'est une super aventure... **

**A mercredi.**

**Bet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Mercredi et nouveau chapitre de BGE. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours? Je commence à me poser des questions, car lorsque je vois le nombre impressionnant de passage sur chaque chapitre que je mets en ligne et le peu de commentaires que je reçois, c'est assez déroutant...**

**Mais il s'embrelait que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir constaté cette baisse de commentaires. **

**Sachez chers lecteurs, que les reviews sont le moyen dont vous disposez pour nous informer nous auteurs de vos impressions. Si l'histoire vous plait ou non, ce qui vous à plu dans le chapitre que vous venez de lire ou ce qui vous a déplu également. **

**Bien entendu les reviews ne sont pas là que pour les critiques car malheureusement nous avons également constaté que dernièrement que certains lecteurs n'avaient pas totalement compris ce principe et ne se servaient du privilège de converser avec un auteur que pour faire des reproches sur la lecture qu'il venait de faire. ****Mais lorsque cela plait ces mêmes lecteurs se font beaucoup plus discrets. **

**Ne soyez pas timides et avares de compliments. C'est ce qui motive les auteurs et leur donne envie de se décarcasser pour vous trouver des histoires originales et plaisantes. Ce n'est pas très originale mais c'est vraiment la seule rétribution d'un auteur de fan-fiction.**

**Bien je vous laisse lire la suite. ****Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Nous étions vendredi et je dois avouer que cette semaine avait été particulièrement angoissante. J'avais eu ma première écho supervisée par Heïdi et les mesures effectuées sur le fœtus avaient confirmé la date approximative de conception. J'avais espéré contre toute logique scientifique que celles-ci allaient réduire la date de conception. Et comme cela ne fut inévitablement pas le cas, ma semaine avait été très intense. De plus, j'étais sujette aux oscillations de mes humeurs ce qui rendait le tout encore plus pénible.

**-T'es prête ma puce. On va finir par être en retard,** me demanda Edward de la cuisine.

**-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un soirée mondaine. C'est mon frère et si on arrive avec quelques minutes de retard, il ne va pas m'en faire toute une histoire,** le rabrouai-je.

Il n'y était pour rien, j'en avais conscience. C'est juste qu'au plus l'heure approchait au plus j'avais peur et j'étais sur la défensive.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis une semaine ?** Me demanda-t-il en rentrant dans la chambre.

**-Parce que tu as pu t'apercevoir de quelque chose toi cette semaine, tu n'es jamais à la maison.**

**-Bella...**

**-Écoute Edward je suis un peu stressée ces derniers temps. Il y a une raison à tout ça. Nous en parlerons plus tard pour le moment nous devons y aller parce que nous sommes en retard,** le coupai-je.

Il me regardait avec de grand yeux complètement surpris par ma réaction. Je n'étais pas aussi instable en temps normal. Mais les hormones en émoi dû à ma grossesse et l'appréhension de cette soirée qui allait marquer un tournant dans ma vie faisaient que j'étais à prendre avec des pincettes. J'avais parfaitement conscience que j'allais détruire mon avenir avec Edward ce soir. Et qu'il allait très certainement rentrer sans moi afin de récupérer ses affaires.

Je passais à côté de lui et attrapais mon manteau et mon sac avant de prendre la porte. Il me suivit perplexe, je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude à ce que je réagisse de la sorte. Mais j'étais tellement mal dans ma peau que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir autrement.

Nous arrivâmes chez mon frère et je pouvais le voir enlacer une magnifique blonde à travers la fenêtre de la salle à manger à proximité d'une table magnifiquement dressée.

**-Et bien il semblerait que ton frère n'ait pas menti. Elle est très belle sa fiancée.**

**-Espérons qu'elle soit tout aussi amoureuse de lui qu'il ne l'est d'elle.**

**-Seul l'avenir nous le dira,** rétorqua-t-il.

Ce qui me fit grimacer intérieurement, car il y avait de grande chance pour que lui n'ait pas cette occasion s'il venait à me quitter ce soir.

Edward frappa à la porte et Emmett vint nous ouvrir, sa « fiancée » dans son dos. Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue. Me faisant également passer dans son regard la confiance qu'il avait placé en cette soirée. Puis il serra la main à Edward avec un sourire toujours aussi avenant. Emmett aimait beaucoup mon fiancé, ils avaient liés très vite tous les deux malgré le fait qu'ils aient des caractères totalement opposés.

**-Bella je te présente Rosalie, la femme de ma vie.** Dit-il lorsque je fis face à la sculpturale blonde.

Elle était le genre de femme à vous donner des complexes. Heureusement que j'avais l'habitude avec Heïdi sinon je crois que je me serais pas mal dévalorisée avec elle dans les parages.

**-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin. **Me salua-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

**-Euh.. je suis ravie également.** Répondis-je mal à l'aise car je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proximité aussi rapidement.

Ce qui déclencha le rire bien gras de mon frère. Je lui retournais un regard plein d'avertissement ce qui décupla son hilarité. C'est en levant les yeux au ciel que je rejoignis le salon alors qu'Edward se présenta à son tour.

Nous nous installâmes tous au salon et Rosalie nous demanda ce que l'on désirait boire. Comme à son habitude Edward demanda un scotch. Emmett une bière et lorsque je répondis un jus de fruit Edward me regarda curieusement.

**-Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose de plus fort ? Je crois que cela ne te ferait pas de mal vu ton taux de stress aujourd'hui.** Emmett me scruta discrètement alors que Rose s'activait à servir tout le monde.

**-Non je n'en ai pas envie ce soir,** répondis-je simplement.

**-Crevette tu viens m'aider à ramener les toasts.** Me demanda Emmett en quittant la pièce.

Je me levais à mon tour lorsque Rosalie commença à poser des questions à Edward sur son travail. La pauvre elle allait en avoir pour des heures si elle le lançait sur ce sujet. Mais cela m'arrangeait car je me doutais que mon frangin voulait avoir une discussion frère/sœur loin des oreilles de nos deux fiancés.

**-Comment tu vas ?** Me demanda-t-il dans la cuisine alors qu'il ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir des cartons à l'effigie du traiteur du coin.

**-Ça va... un peu stressée, voire complètement terrifiée mais je tiens le coup.**

**-J'ai mis Rose dans la confidence.**

**-EM !** M'exclamai-je.

**-Chut !** M'intima-t-il doucement. **Ne t'en fais pas je lui ai expliqué. Et elle ne te juge pas, elle a même dit que j'avais eu une bonne idée en organisant cette soirée.**

**-Mon Dieu elle va penser que je suis une mauvaise fille,** me lamentai-je.

**-Mais non je te dis qu'elle ne te juge pas. Tu sais elle a l'habitude dans son travail à être confrontée à des situations pire que celle-ci. Et puis je lui ai dit quelle personne tu étais. Elle connait tout de toi enfin pratiquement tout.** Je soufflais de dépit alors que je plaçais les toasts apéritif sur un des plateaux qu'il venait de poser sur la table.

**-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que je lui avoue tout ce soir.**

**-Je pense que c'est mieux et au moins nous pourrons te soutenir un minimum. Même si c'est à toi de faire la partie la plus désagréable, tu sais que nous sommes là.**

**-Merci Em.**

**-Allez, allons les rejoindre. **Il prit le plateau et moi le second que je venais de finir de remplir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes Rosalie et Edward discutaient de leur travail respectif. Entendre durant tout le repas Rosalie décrire son quotidien avec les enfants réussi à me faire sourire. Je me projetais dans cette période où moi aussi j'emmènerais mon enfant à l'école, ce moment où il commencerait à apprendre l'indépendance. Je m'imaginais en train de pleurer lors de sa première rentrée, j'anticipais le déchirement émotionnel qu'une telle situation devait créer et j'arrivais presque à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ?** Me demanda Edward inquiet passant son doigt sur ma joue. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'en fait je pleurais réellement.

**-Je... ce n'est rien,** répliquai-je.

**-Écoute j'ai beau ne pas être très présent ces derniers temps mais je vois bien que quelques chose ne tourne pas rond.**

**-Pour ce qui est de ne pas être très présent c'est rien de le dire. J'ai compté cette semaine tu as passé en moyenne sept heures par jour à la maison et nuit incluse.**

**-C'est pour le travail mon ange. C'est pour nous que je fais ça. Et puis dans à peine moins d'un mois nous partirons rien que tous les deux pour le Brésil. Nous serons ensemble jour et nuit.** Je soufflais un bon coup après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Emmett qui me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

**-Edward, je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire,** commençai-je. Je vis Rosalie se blottir dans les bras surpuissant de mon frère.

**-Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ton comportement assez étrange de ces derniers jours ?** Me demanda-t-il extrêmement sérieux. Je hochais la tête pour affirmer. **Et est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le mariage également ?** Me questionna-t-il l'angoisse imprégnant ses paroles. De nouveau, je hochais la tête. **Tu ne préfères pas que nous en parlions chez nous. Je me sens assez mal à l'aise de devoir parler de ça devant ton frère et Rosalie.** Apparemment il devait se douter que ce que je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer allait secouer nos vies.

Il me connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce que je traversais ces derniers jours n'étaient pas anodin.

**-Ils sont de la famille et puis j'ai besoin de soutien**.

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer tout de suite que j'en avais parlé à mon frère et que sa petite amie, qu'il venait seulement de nous présenter, était également au courant de la situation et ce avant lui.

**-Bien,** dit-il en gigotant mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

J'en avais mal au cœur, les larmes jaillirent seules de mes yeux sans que je les y autorise lorsque je croisais son regard angoissé je dirais même presque apeuré.

**-Bella je suis...** commença-t-il.

**-Non laisse-moi la parole s'il te plaît. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile ce que je m'apprête à te dire,** je pris une grande inspiration et commençais. **Edward je pense que nous devons annuler le mariage.** À ces paroles il devint pratiquement livide. **Je ne peux pas t'épouser...**

**-Non Bella. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. Je te jure que je t'aime et je te promets d'être meilleur, mais n'annule pas le mariage.**

**-Edward nous ne pouvons pas nous marier... je...** Je soufflais un grand coup essayant de diminuer cette saloperie de poids que j'avais sur l'estomac et qui me rendait encore plus mal que je ne l'avais pensé au départ. **Je suis enceinte,** lâchai-je dans un souffle. Il se figea sous le choc de l'annonce. Il avait une réaction plus ou moins similaire à celle que j'avais eu.

**-Mais c'est impossible... Non... Comment...** marmonna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Puis un sourire illumina son visage, ce qui me terrifia. Il se leva d'un bon si rapidement qu'il percuta la table avec son corps renversant les verres qui s'y trouvaient. Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans les airs comme on le fait avec les enfants.

**-Je vais être papa !** S'écria-t-il.

Je dois dire que j'étais perdue je ne m'étais pas du tout préparée à cette réaction. Je devais tout de suite lui dire qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ne le soit pas. Mon regard accrocha celui d'Emmett et Rosalie tout aussi incrédules que moi.

**-JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !** S'écria-t-il dans la pièce. **Merde Bella tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles.** Puis il m'embrassa avec passion et je réalisais qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait plus embrassée comme ça.

Mais j'étais toujours en combat interne. J'essayais de me dégager pour lui dire la vérité. Mais il était tellement euphorique, il me relâcha et attrapa Em qu'il serra dans ses bras à son tour.

**-Je vais être papa!** Répéta-t-il à mon frère. **Tu vas être tonton!**

Il était monté sur du deux milles volt. C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward dans cet état. Et lorsqu'il prit Rosalie dans ses bras à son tour et la fit tourner comme moi un peu plus tôt. Je ne pus me résigner à lui révéler la vérité. Je décidais de doubler la mise et de voir ce que l'arrivée nous réserverait. Je ne pouvais anéantir son bonheur. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'Edward puisse désirer un enfant et que cette annonce le mettrait dans cet état. Mais je n'avais pas à cœur de lui briser son bonheur.

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon frère, il sut quelle décision je venais de prendre. Il secoua la tête, le regard réprobateur, mais il ne dit rien. Edward revint me prendre dans ses bras.

**-C'est pour ça ton caractère de chien ces derniers jours ?**

**-Les hormones,** me justifiai-je mal à l'aise. Je n'osais même plus regarder Rosalie dans les yeux. Car elle arborait le même regard que mon frère dans le dos d'Edward.

**-Il va falloir reporter le mariage que tu puisses en profiter. Faut aussi que j'annule les réservations pour le voyage de noce, heureusement que j'ai pris l'assurance pour. Et...**

**-Edward, ça va, respire. Nous avons le temps de nous occuper de ça.**

**-Qui est ton obstétricien ? J'aimerais que mon père suive ta grossesse, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**

**-Edward ton père... mon beau-père, me voir nue ? Je ne crois pas que cela puisse être possible.**

**-Il est médecin, tout comme toi. Tu sais qu'il ne te verra pas comme une femme, enfin si mais pas...**

**-Je le sais Edward seulement je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée. Et puis je préférerais éviter de devoir faire de la concurrence à mes patrons... Je me ferais suivre par le chef du service obstétrique de mon hôpital. Et ne t'en fais pas, il est extrêmement compétent également.**

**-Oui je sais... c'était juste une suggestion comme ça. Je vais être papa...** Termina-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

**-Bien qui veut du dessert ?** Nous coupa Rosalie.

**-Moi je veux bien,** répondis-je à moitié soulagée mais avec un taux de culpabilité battant des records.

**-Edward vu l'énergie que tu as, je te réquisitionne pour m'aider. C'est poire Belle Hélène ce soir.** Nous informa-t-elle.

**-J'en salive à l'avance.** Répondis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le silence et le stoïcisme de mon frère. Edward suivit Rosalie à la cuisine et lorsqu'il quittèrent la pièce mon frère m'attrapa par le bras et me dit.

**-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air tu m'accompagnes ?**

Je sentais de par sa poigne sur mon bras que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais il fallait donner le change au cas où Edward viendrait à nous entendre. Après avoir enfilé ma veste, nous sortîmes dehors et nous fîmes quelques pas dans la nuit nous éloignant de la maison.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Bella ?** M'engueula-t-il soudain en me faisant face.

**-Je n'ai pas pu,** répondis-je simplement.

**-Oui ça j'avais remarqué,** répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. **Putain Bella si ce n'est pas le sien tu imagines les conséquences de tout ça ?**

**-Oui j'y ai pensé figure toi, et malgré ce que tu peux penser je suis la première concernée. Tu as vu sa réaction? Tu as bien vu que j'ai essayé. Je ne peux pas le briser, il est tellement heureux. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'il puisse réagir de cette façon. Et puis même si ce n'est pas son fils je ne lui dirais pas, il n'en saura rien.**

**-J'espère pour toi que monsieur-coup-d'un-soir n'est pas black parce que tu vas avoir du mal à lui faire gober que c'est le sien.** Jeta Emmett avec sarcasmes.

**-Non il est blanc et blond mais ça je peux facilement trouver une explication. Grand-mère Marie était blonde et je suis venue au monde avec des cheveux blond également. Et tant qu'il est persuadé que c'est le sien, il lui donnera tout l'amour dont cet enfant aura besoin.**

**-Bella tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça ? Elle est où ma sœur ? Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme, putain reprends-toi !** Me cria-t-il.

**-Je suis désolée Emmett, je sais que je te déçois. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je ne peux pas le perdre pour une seule et unique faute que j'ai commise dans ma vie. J'ai toujours été honnête, j'ai toujours agi au mieux de la morale et des valeurs de chacun. J'ai juste eu un écart de conduite en près de 28 ans et pour cela je devrais perdre tout ce pour quoi je vis ? Tout ce qui me fait avancer dans la vie ? Il y a une petite chance pour que cet enfant soit celui d'Edward et imagine que ce soit le cas. Imagine qu'Edward soit bien le père de cet enfant. Jamais il ne saura et je pourrais avoir une vie épanouie avec l'homme de ma vie et notre enfant.**

**-Et si c'est pas le cas ? Si le père c'est l'autre ? Comment vas-tu vivres avec ça ?**

**-Je ferais une croix sur ma conscience. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de briser la vie de cet enfant à naître, celle d'Edward et la mienne. Alors que ce bébé n'aura pas de meilleur père, qu'il le soit génétiquement parlant ou pas.**

**-Bella tu t'enfonces de plus en plus. Dans peu de temps, tu ne pourras plus te dépêtrer de tout ça.**

**-Tant pis je prends le risque. De toute façon soit je pers tout, ce qui est également l'issu dans quelques mois, mais j'ai tout à y gagner dans le cas contraire. Je choisis l'option qui me permet d'avoir une chance supplémentaire.**

**-Quoi qu'il arrive je suis là, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton choix. Je serais là parce que tu es ma petite sœur. Mais sérieusement Bella, tes conneries tu ne pouvais pas les faire comme tout le monde à l'adolescence. Cela aurait été plus simple à régler. Un bon coup de poing sur ta tête à toi et dans sa face de blondinet pour l'autre et tout aurait été réglé.**

**-Tu sais que l'on ne règle pas tout, à coup de poing ?**

**-Peut-être mais ça défoule plutôt bien, car là je te raconte pas le taux de frustration.**

**-En attendant viens te défouler sur la poire Belle Hélène qui nous attend.** Lui lançais-je en lui prenant le bras pour rejoindre la maison.

Rose et Edward avaient disposé les desserts à nos places et nous attendaient. Edward avait encore les yeux pétillants mais avait repris une attitude plus « normale ». Lorsque je m'installais, il se pencha et m'embrassa la tempe en laissant traîner sa main sur mon ventre. Je plaçais ma main sur la sienne en espérant intérieurement que les cieux puissent être miséricordieux avec moi et qu'ils m'accordent une seconde chance. Que je puisse goûter au bonheur d'avoir une famille unie et heureuse.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, ma relation avec Edward redevint ce qu'elle avait été. À tel point que je ne pensais à Jasper que lorsque la question de la paternité venait à tourner dans ma tête. Pas que je ne l'aimais plus puisque je savais que Jasper faisait maintenant partie de ma vie. Je veux dire des personnes importante de ma vie et ce malgré la brièveté de notre relation. Car oui j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui mais maintenant il y avait autre chose de plus concret à ça. Il y avait un enfant en jeu, et s'il s'avérait qu'il soit effectivement le père biologique de mon enfant, je m'en réjouirais parce que j'aurais avec moi une part de lui. Mais si c'était Edward le père je m'en réjouirais également parce qu'il était l'homme avec lequel je partagerais ma vie et que je l'avais aimé depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que j'allais commencer ma garde à l'hôpital.

**-Je suis surprise que tu penses à moi dans les bras de ton beau blond.**

**-Bella...** Hoqueta mon amie en pleure.

**-Heïdi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandai-je inquiète.

**-Bella il... il...**

**-Il quoi Heïdi ?** Demandai-je plus sèchement. Car le « il » je ne pouvais l'attribuer qu'à lui, Caïus. Elle était partie le rejoindre dans sa propriété en Floride à l'improviste pour lui faire une surprise. **Calme-toi et raconte-moi s'il te plaît,** lui demandai-je modérant l'intonation de ma voix pour ne pas la brusquer.

**-Il a quelqu'un d'autre,** l'entendis-je me dire dans le téléphone.

**-Comment ça quelqu'un d'autre ? Explique-moi. C'est peut-être un malentendu.** Tentai-je sans conviction.

**-Pas dans la position dans laquelle je les ai surpris. **Répondit-elle essayant de se remettre de sa crise de larmes.** Lorsque je suis arrivée dans sa propriété, j'ai pu entrer parce que j'avais retenu le code de la grille. Je suis montée jusqu'à la maison et lorsque je suis entrée, j'ai entendu des… enfin tu vois quoi... j'ai suivi le chemin de vêtements qui m'emmenaient vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les gémissements de l'autre pouffiasse, et lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle de billard il était en train de se faire...** elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot.

**-Mon Dieu Heïdi... Où es-tu maintenant ?**

**-Dans un avion qui me ramène à Seattle. Tu peux venir me chercher ?**

**-Tu débarques quand ?**

**-À sept heure du mat.**

**-OK je serais là, je finis ma garde à 6 heures.**

**-Oh je suis désolée. J'avais oublié que tu étais de gardes**.** Laisse tomber je vais me débrouiller.**

**-Mais ça va pas ! Je viens te chercher. Ne t'en fais pas je serais là lorsque tu débarqueras.**

**-Merci.** Répondit-elle en éclatant en sanglot de nouveau. **Bella j'ai mal si tu savais comme j'ai mal.**

**-Je me doute Heïdi, tiens le coup. Bientôt tu seras là et je prendrais soin de toi.**

**-Merci à tout à l'heure. L'avion va décoller et je dois raccrocher.**

**-Tiens le coups ma belle. À très vite.**

Puis elle raccrocha alors que je n'entendais que ses sanglots dans l'appareil, cela me serra le cœur. Je savais qu'il n'était pas bon pour Heïdi et malheureusement il avait fallu que ce soit de lui qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse et véritablement amoureuse et deux fois que les salauds qui avaient eu ce privilège la trompaient.

Le premier était Alec. Rencontré à la fac de médecine. Ce dernier se destinait à devenir neurologue et d'après ce que je savais il y était parvenu. Cet enflure lorsqu'il était à la fac avait été accepté dans une confrérie du campus comme il en existe tant en Amérique.

Leur petit jeu consistait à sortir avec des filles jusqu'à épuisement des points et ensuite les jeter comme des vulgaires déchets devant tout le monde. Le principe était qu'en début de chaque année ils se réunissaient et proposaient une sélection de filles. Ils lui attribuaient alors un taux de point total comprenant sa popularité, son sérieux, son cursus, sa beauté, etc... Celui qui acceptait le défi devait rester avec la fille désignée le plus longtemps possible. Chaque jour passé avec elle c'est-à-dire sans rupture, lui rapportaient des points et le but du jeu étant d'épuiser le nombre de point de la fille. Car les point qu'elle perdait allaient au « concurrent ». Si pour une raison ou une autre, il y avait rupture, la fille conservait le nombre de point restant et cela permettait à un autre concurrent d'essayer de récupérer les points restant. À la fin de l'année ils relevaient les compteurs et totalisaient le nombre de points récoltés.

Et malheureusement Heïdi fut bien entendu « La fille » à avoir dans le sens où elle était belle et très intelligente et que son cursus scolaire était très ambitieux pour la classe sociale qu'elle représentait à l'époque. Car si elle avait toujours été populaire elle avait pu entrer en fac de médecine grâce à une bourse au mérite.

Le jour où Alec lui prit tout son capital point, il ne trouva pas mieux que de l'inviter à une soirée que sa confrérie avait organisée. Il lui avait dit de le rejoindre directement à la confrérie mais lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il était debout sur une table avec une fille quelconque en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et bien entendu, tout était parfaitement orchestré. Car lorsqu'il eut fini de lécher la pomme à l'autre bimbo, il lui a dit très distinctement qu'il était déçu qu'elle n'ait pas eu plus de point car il avait adoré « la bourrer ». Bien évidemment, je retranscris son propre langage. Heïdi avait failli abandonner ses études. C'est à cette époque que nous avions lié une amitié forte et sincère.

Et aujourd'hui cela recommençait. Je la plaignais car elle ne méritait pas ça. Bon j'avoue qu'elle n'est pas forcément tendre lorsqu'elle arrive à la rupture, mais cette histoire avec Alec l'avait ravagée. Elle s'était promis de ne plus tomber amoureuse et voilà qu'elle se laisse de nouveau aller et rebelote, ça recommence. Dans quel état vais-je la ramasser ? Je me faisais vraiment du souci pour elle, car il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait décidé de refaire confiance à un homme, enfin plutôt à ses sentiments. Si je tenais cette ordure dans mes mains, je crois que je serais capable d'en faire de la charpie.

Heureusement pour moi la nuit fut paisible que de petites urgences sans gravité et vite réglées. Lorsque 6h15 arriva, je décidais d'aller me changer. C'était Kevin qui me relevait et comme d'habitude, il traînait dans la salle des infirmières alors qu'il aurait dû me relever depuis un quart d'heure déjà.

Une fois habillée, j'allais dans la salle desdites infirmières et le trouvais en train de faire le joli cœur moulé dans ses fringues chics. Car monsieur faisait de la muscu et adorait étaler sa quantité de muscles dès qu'il le pouvait et bien évidemment devant les femmes.

**-Kevin au lieu d'essayer de te chercher un coup pour ce soir tu ferais mieux d'aller bosser. Oh et pendant que j'y suis fait attention à madame Galizzi elle est arrivée cette nuit. Elle est sous calmant pour le moment mais ils ne devraient pas tarder de se dissiper.**

**-Et pourquoi je devrais faire attention ?** je souris lorsque je lui répondis.

**-Parce que c'est une patiente carcérale particulièrement violente. Elle est là, après une bagarre qui a dégénéré. Et le fait qu'elle est la mâchoire cassée ne l'empêche pas de vouloir cogner tout ce qui bouge. Elle a amoché trois infirmiers et un interne lorsqu'elle est arrivée et pourtant elle était encadrée par ses gardiens. Mais tes muscles devraient peut-être ****l'impressionner, je me fais du souci pour rien,** puis je partis alors qu'il avait blanchi car si Kevin aimait étaler sa musculature. Celle-ci lui servait peu en général parce qu'il était aussi froussard qu'il avait de masse musculaire et c'était peu dire.

Je pris ma voiture au sous-sol de l'hôpital. Sous-sol réservé au personnel médical et je partis en direction de l'aéroport. En voiture, j'appelais Edward avec le kit main libre qu'il m'avait fait poser lorsqu'il avait appris ma grossesse. Il redoublait d'attention en plus du reste. Depuis ce jour, il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec moi et lorsqu'il devait reprendre un schéma, il ramenait son travail à la maison.

**-Bonjour mon amour. Comment s'est passé ta nuit ?** Répondit-il lorsqu'il décrocha.

**-Dans l'ensemble, ça a été.**

**-Tu seras là dans combien de temps ?**

**-Pas tout de suite. Je ne pense pas te voir avant ce soir. Il arrive une grosse tuile à Heïdi et je dois aller la chercher à l'aéroport.**

**-Merde Bella. Elle n'a personne d'autre ? Il faut te ménager. Tu as déjà passé la nuit debout au boulot !** Se rembrunit-il.

**-Edward c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle n'est pas bien et quand je dis pas bien c'est plus que ça. Elle a besoin de moi et j'y vais. Je suis désolée de te contrarier mais c'est comme ça. **Le remis-je en place. Il souffla dans l'appareil.

**-Bien essaies de te reposer un peu dans la journée et si tu peux appelles-moi à midi ou envoies-moi au moins un sms.**

**-Oui je le ferais. Edward ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi mon amour. Prends-soin de toi et du bébé.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. **Puis j'appuyais sur le bouton pour couper la communication.

C'est bizarre mais de temps en temps j'arrivais presque à être jalouse de mon bébé. Car en fait à certain moment je réalisais que les choses allaient mieux entre Edward et moi que depuis qu'il avait appris pour le bébé. Même sa passion était revenue à ce moment-là. C'était à se demander s'il ne m'aimait pas que pour le bébé. Je sais c'est stupide. Mais quand on voit tout ce qu'il faisait pour se garantir ma sécurité.

Déjà j'avais dû échanger ma vieille Ford Capri que j'adorai contre son coupé Mercedes plus sûr selon lui. Ensuite j'avais dû me mettre en colère car il ne voulait plus que je travaille à l'hôpital. Il avait appelé son père et avec son réseau de connaissances, ils m'avaient pris un rendez-vous pour un entretient d'embauche dans un cabinet médical pas loin de la maison de surcroit. La famille Cullen s'était unie pour me faire accepter cette place, Edward ayant vu que je ne céderais pas, avait du coup dû abandonner. Mais en contre partie, il voulait que je l'appelle lorsque j'arrivais et lorsque j'en repartais. Limite il serait venu avec moi si je ne l'avais pas charrié avec ça, et honnêtement, je crois que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais en dehors de sa protection exacerbée, il était plus attentif à mes besoins et surtout comme je le disais précédemment, il était beaucoup plus présent à la maison et nous avions pu nous retrouver. Et de cela j'en étais ravi, car j'étais de nouveau heureuse avec lui.

J'arrivais à l'aéroport et je cherchais l'avion de Heïdi. Il avait quelques minutes de retard, j'en profitais pour m'installer dans un des fauteuils inconfortables qu'offrait le site. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être suggérer ça à Edward. Qu'il voit pour mettre des fauteuils un peu plus confortables et adaptés pour les femmes enceintes. Non je ne faisais pas de caprice c'est juste qu'après une nuit de travail, je ne souhaitais qu'un endroit où je puisse me poser et me relaxer, et pourquoi pas me faire masser les pieds et les jambes. Je rêvais aux mains de mon fiancé sur cette partie là de mon corps lorsque la voix familière de mon amie résonna à mes oreilles.

**-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui,** répondis-je en sursautant.

Et je réalisais qu'en fait je somnolais et que j'étais à la limite de m'endormir sur ces fameux sièges inconfortables, enfin pas tant que ça si j'arrivais à m'y assoupir.

-**Je suis désolée, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Je te ramène chez toi,** me dit-elle.

**-Non ça va on va chez toi j'ai averti Edward et il ne m'attend pas avant ce soir. Par contre, c'est toi qui conduis,** elle hocha la tête.

Je fus peinée de voir les ravages que la tristesse et les pleurs avaient fait sur son si magnifique visage. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais aussi parce que j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de lui montrer mon affection et mon soutien de cette façon. Elle pleura silencieusement au creux de mon épaule pendant quelques minutes.

**-J'ai détruis ton chemiser. **M'indiqua-t-elle après avoir repris un minimum d'aplomb.

**-Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon dans moins d'un mois je le ferme plus alors.** Lançai-je légère. Ce qui marcha plus ou moins bien. Ma réplique lui tira un sourire contrit. **Allez, on y va,** lui dis-je en lui tendant mes clefs de voiture.

Elle nous conduisit chez elle et durant le trajet nous ne parlâmes de rien d'autre que du travail, des urgences de la nuit évitant le sujet qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Une fois arrivées chez elle, j'allais nous préparer du café alors qu'elle prenait une douche. Je savais que je devais éviter la caféine mais je crois qu'un n'allait pas me faire de mal, bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec un visage à peine plus humain, elle s'installa sur son sofa et je pris place à ses côtés après m'être mise à l'aise. Et elle commença à me raconter son histoire. Bien qu'elle l'avait résumé dans les grandes lignes, elle m'avait épargné le plus terrible au téléphone.

Cet… il n'y avait pas de qualificatif assez puissant pour le définir, donc j'utiliserais « Salaud » mais cela restait trop gentil pour lui. Donc quand elle a fait irruption dans la pièce de billard, elle les a surpris tous les deux, elle sur lui le chevauchant sauvagement. Le salaud l'a vu entrer car il était en position assise face à la porte dans son canapé Chesterfield, les jambes écartés en train de guider la fille avec ses mains. Sans cesser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il a demandé à Heïdi de venir les rejoindre, sans remord, sans honte et avec un sourire perfide sur le visage. Je dois dire que je bouillonnais littéralement alors que Heïdi éclata en pleur encore une fois. Pour avoir déjà vécu ça avec elle, je savais que nous allions en avoir pour quelques jours. Puis elle en arriverait au stade de la vengeance et à partir de ce moment elle s'en sortirait. Mais sur ce coup, j'avais bien envie de l'aider. Donc je gardais la petite idée que je venais d'avoir et la mettrais en pratique un peu plus tard. Je devais d'abord lui laisser le temps de se remettre de son chagrin.

J'espérais, plus que ça, je suppliais les cieux qu'elle ne se renferme pas complètement car avec ces deux histoires là, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle n'accorde plus jamais de crédit aux hommes.

Ils étaient pas très bien considérés avant Caïus mais là je dois dire que cela me faisait vraiment peur. Bref après quelques séances de pleurs intensifs, de goinfrage de glaces et autre sucrerie en tout genre, pour terminer sur des comédies débiles mais qui réussirent à lui sortir le salaud de la tête. Le soir arriva, après m'être assurée qu'elle allait un peu mieux et qu'elle n'allait pas faire de bêtise, je partis rejoindre mon homme.

La semaine se passa et Heïdi redevint celle qu'elle était avant. Même si je savais qu'elle venait de reprendre le dessus je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire particulièrement attention à elle. Nous étions en train de remplir les dossiers des patients que nous venions de visiter lorsque je vis l'heure. Je posais rapidement mon stylo.

**-Heïdi viens vite! Lui** commandai-je en la tirant par le bras.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise mais me suivant tout de même.

**-Faut que tu vois quelque chose **_**speed**_** on va louper le début.**

**-Où va-t-on ?**

**-Dans la salle télé.**

**-C'est quoi ton délire Swan ? Les femmes enceintes ont envie de nourriture ou de faire l'amour pas d'aller regarder la télé comme ça subitement.**

**-Crois-moi je t'assure que ça vaut le coup.** Nous entrâmes dans la salle et heureusement pour nous il n'y avait personne.

Bien que de toute façon, j'étais décidé et j'aurais défié quiconque de m'empêcher de regarder le programme que j'attendais depuis deux jours. Je sélectionnais la chaîne du câble que je cherchais et nous tombâmes sur les pub.

**-Installe-toi ça va commencer.**

**-Sérieux pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Cullen tu devrais peut-être penser à arrêter le travail maintenant.**

**-Arrête tes conneries. Que ferais-tu sans moi ici ?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Je travaillerais peut-être au lieu de perdre mon temps devant la télé. Je ne sais pas c'est juste une suggestion comme ça en passant.**

**-Chut, regarde, ça commence.**

**-T'es sérieuse ?** Demanda-t-elle à la limite d'être choquée. **Tu veux qu'on regarde une émission people.**

**-Pas n'importe laquelle. Tais-toi et regarde.**

_**Bonjour chers téléspectateurs et bienvenue sur la première et seule émission qui vous dévoile tout sur vos stars. De leur petit travers à leur fantasmes assouvis en passant par les petites manies qu'ils essaient désespérément de nous cacher... bienvenue sur « On voit tout, on sait tout. »**_

_**Au sommaire aujourd'hui. Encore et toujours notre belle Tanya et ses frasques publiques toujours plus osées...**_

**-Bella je n'ai pas de temps à perdre je t'assure. J'ai encore une tonne de paperasse à remplir. J'ai pris trop de retard ces derniers jours et en plus cet abrutis de Kevin m'a remplacé mais il a laissé toute la paperasserie.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas je t'aiderai. Écoute ça arrive.**

_**Donc je vous promet du lourd aujourd'hui,**_ déclara la présentatrice._** Mais pour commencer une information d'utilité publique... Une déclaration qui devrait même intéresser les services sanitaires. Mesdames et mesdemoiselles du monde entier. J'ai été contacté par une informatrice dont la crédibilité ne peut être mise en doute. Elle m'a fait part d'une information ô combien troublante, mais surtout écœurante. Semblerait-il que plusieurs femmes ayant eu des rapports sexuels avec le très populaire docteur Caïus Volturi se soient fait hospitaliser à la suite de contaminations indélicates et apparemment en masse à travers les cinq continents. Le très séduisant docteur italien, serait ce que l'on appelle dans le jargon médical, le patient zéro d'une épidémie d'Herpès vaginale. Toutefois comme si cela ne suffisait pas comme cadeau il vous offre également quelques petits habitants pour vous tenir compagnie lorsqu'il reprend la route.**_

_**Stratégie intéressante pour remplir les hôpitaux, docteur. Tout l'art de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, vous remplir les poches en vous vidant les bourses, bien pensé.**_

_**Donc mesdames vous êtes prévenues. Maintenant si vraiment l'envie de tester du bel Apollon italien vous démangeait. Prenez une double précaution, une épilation totale et un préservatif devrait pouvoir vous épargner la corvée de vous faire suivre et de vous ridiculiser également... Bien changeons de sujet. Hier soir notre Tanya nationale...**_

**-C'est toi ?** Me demanda Heïdi surprise mais un sourire perfide sur les lèvres.

**-Oui j'ai eu _Stanley_ en consultation pour l'extraction de ses dents de sagesse. J'ai été chercher son numéro dans les archives de l'hôpital.**

**-Oh Bella elle est phénoménale celle-là. Mon Dieu que j'aimerais voir sa tête lorsqu'il verra cette émission.**

**-Honnêtement moi aussi. Je pense que cela ne le calmera pas mais au moins pendant quelques temps il va avoir un peu plus de mal à aller faire trempette.** Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que Heïdi me prit dans ses bras me remerciant encore une fois.

**Terme moins trois mois**

Les mois passèrent et je venais de terminer mon second trimestre. J'aurais pu savoir quel était le sexe de mon enfant mais Edward s'y était opposé farouchement, il voulait avoir la surprise. Et bien évidemment vu que j'étais médecin j'étais obligée de passer l'écho à regarder la fenêtre lorsque mon confrère arrivait sur la zone du sexe de l'enfant. Je dois dire que cela m'agaçait je voulais le savoir, je voulais pouvoir me préparer.

Nous étions dans le XXI ème siècle et nous disposions des moyens nécessaire pour ce faire. Mais non Edward et sa putain d'éducation, ne voulait pas savoir avant le moment de la délivrance et encore heureux j'avais le droit de réclamer la péridurale. Oui j'avoue que je suis un peu énervée aujourd'hui, la faute à ces saloperies d'hormones. La première que je croise et qui me dit encore « Comme je vous envie c'est tellement beau, tellement merveilleux que de porter la vie » je lui en colle une. Je ne suis pas du genre agressive en tant normal, mais il semblerait que la grossesse ne me sied pas.

Bon pour résumer mon état c'est parce que nous sortons d'un repas de famille chez les Cullen, et à chaque fois que cela arrive soit une fois par semaine depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. J'ai le droit aux réflexions limites sectaires comme quoi je dois arrêter le travail que c'est trop de surmenage pour l'enfant. Que je devrais passer mes journées à lire et à écouter de la belle musique parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'enfant. Qu'il faudrait que je laisse Esmé venir m'aider à la maison parce que je me fatigue trop dans mon état et qu'il faut préserver l'enfant. Qu'il faut que j'évite de me rendre en ville et en voiture car c'est déconseillé pour l'enfant...

C'est mon enfant et je l'aime. Je l'aime même inconditionnellement et ce sans jamais l'avoir vu ailleurs que sur les échos. Mais lorsque je sais que je dois venir ici je maudis presque le fait d'être enceinte. C'est moi qui suis enceinte et c'est eux qui subissent les effets indésirables, et le pire c'est que ça ne s'arrange pas en avançant dans le temps bien au contraire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai craqué et je leur ai dit que la grossesse n'a jamais été une maladie. Que donc je n'étais ni malade, ni mourante et qu'avec les connaissances médicales que j'avais également j'étais capable de gérer mon état et mon corps. Après mon laïus, je m'étais levée avec la grâce qui me caractérisait surtout dans cet état, et j'avais conclu en disant que jusqu'à ce que j'accouche je ne viendrais plus au repas familiaux parce que c'est eux qui mettaient mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Que s'ils voulaient des nouvelles, qu'ils appellent parce que je n'étais pas disposée à les recevoir pour le moment.

Puis j'étais sortie, Edward m'avait rattrapée à la voiture me demandant d'aller m'excuser auprès de ses parents. Ce que j'avais refusé de faire et donc j'étais partie au volant de MA voiture qu'il était venue planquer ici dans le garage de ses parents.

En fait, je me suis aperçu que mon bonheur était illusoire, j'avais maintenant la sensation d'étouffer, j'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans une prison dorée. Je ne manquais de rien, jamais. Si j'avais envie d'un massage, je l'avais, si je voulais manger quelque chose de particulier, il allait me le chercher ou mieux me le cuisinait... Mes moindres désirs étaient assouvis, mais parce qu'il y avait un mais, quelque chose me tracassait, notre vie n'était plus la même. J'avais même la sensation de vivre avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, c'était étrange comme sensation. Je mettais ça sur le fait que justement j'étais enceinte et que mes hormones me travaillaient, et que pour Edward ce ne devait pas être facile non plus.

Certaine fois lorsque le bébé bougeait et qu'il mettait sa main dessus, j'avais la sensation d'être de trop. Il devait, je pense, essayer de combler son incapacité à pouvoir agir directement sur la grossesse en elle-même par ces attentions et sa sur-protection. J'arrivais à le comprendre quelque part, c'est juste que pour le moment ça m'agaçait.

J'arrivais à la maison et je me fis couler un bain. Edward arriva peu de temps après que je fusse immergée, seul mon ventre fendait les eaux tel un iceberg.

**-Mon amour je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que nous te mettions autant de pression.**

**-Ben c'est malheureusement le cas. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit Edward, pour le moment je préfère que l'on reste tranquille chez nous.**

**-Comme tu voudras. Mes parents te présentent leurs excuses également et ils comprennent ta position. Ils attendront que tu te sentes mieux pour te contacter.**

**-D'accord tu les remercieras pour moi.**

**-Je vais décommander également Emmett.** Me dit-il en se levant.

**-Décommander quoi ?** Lui demandai-je surprise.

**-J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler avec le repas chez mes parents. Emmett a appelé à midi lorsque tu étais avec ma mère en cuisine. Ils organisent avec Rosalie une soirée, apparemment c'est l'annonce officielle de leur fiançailles.**

**-C'est vrai !** M'écriai-je heureuse pour mon frère. **C'est quand ?**

**-Après demain,** répondit-il. **J'annule ou pas ?**

**-Non, ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas vu Em et deux semaines pour Rosalie. J'ai envie de les voir. Mais je suis surprise que mes parents ne soient pas là.**

**-Tu sais Emmett et ta mère c'est conflictuel. Je pense que c'est pas plus mal ça évitera les tensions et le bébé n'en pâtira pas.**

Je soufflais lasse d'entendre toujours les mêmes justifications. Mais bon, je devais admettre que pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui. Au moins, ce sera une bonne soirée sans tension.

**-Peut-être oui. **Répondis-je simplement.

**-Il y aura aussi le frère de Rosalie et sa femme. ** Précisa Edward.

**-S'ils sont comme Rose ça devrait bien se passer.**

**-Oui je n'en doute pas. Tu veux un massage des pieds après le bain ?**

**-Pourquoi pas. Je suis fatiguée ça m'aidera à dormir un peu.**

Il me sourit et partit préparer je suppose les huiles de massage et mon oreiller pour que je m'installe confortablement. Je dois dire que j'aimais particulièrement ces moments, c'était relaxant au possible.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, je fus dans une forme olympique. J'aurais pu déplacer des montagnes, je cavalais de partout. Avec mon ventre bombé et la vitesse à laquelle je me déplaçais les gens m'observaient étrangement. Mais bon j'en avais que faire, en plus je savais que ma soirée allait être fabuleuse chez mon frère et ma future belle-sœur. Et je devais même m'y rendre plus tôt pour aider Rosalie à préparer le repas, bien que je doutais qu'elle ne me laisse faire quelque chose. En fait, c'était seulement un prétexte pour papoter.

Lorsque j'eus terminé le travail, je sautais dans ma voiture après avoir embrassé Heïdi qui avait rencard avec numéro 6. Depuis Trystan qui était le numéro 3, je ne prenais plus la peine de retenir leur nom, puisque je savais qu'ils ne feraient que passer. Je me rendis chez Emmett où ma belle-sœur avait officiellement emménagé le mois dernier. Les étapes étaient bien respectées.

Lorsqu'elle vint m'ouvrir, elle avait un tablier où il était écrit en gros... « Je suis aussi chaude que la braise. »

**-Laisse-moi deviner c'est un cadeau d'Em ?**

**-Comment as-tu deviné ?** Me répondit-elle tout sourire. **Et encore, je mets celui-ci et j'ai planqué le second.**

**-Plus compromettant ?**

**-Ce n'est rien de le dire. Tu connais le sens de l'humour de ton frère. Celui-ci est dans sa norme « tout à fait acceptable. »**

**-J'imagine.**

**-Non vaut mieux pas crois-moi, même moi j'ai rougi lorsqu'il me l'a offert.** Je secouais la tête dépitée.

Décidément rien ne changera mon frère pas même Rosalie, pourtant j'y ai cru un moment. Mais son naturel farceur, facétieux et bon vivant a bien vite repris le dessus. Mais dans un sens c'est ce qui fait tout son charme et sa personnalité.

Nous nous installâmes à la cuisine. Et Rosalie déposa le sac de pommes de terres sur celle-ci et me tendit un économe.

**-Ce soir poulet Colombo,** m'informa-t-elle.

**-OK va pour un poulet Colombo.**

**-Bella je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Hum.** Répondis-je en prenant une pomme de terre.

**-Je... enfin...**

**-Ne prends pas de gants Rose. Je me doute du sujet que tu veux aborder. Je t'en prie vas-y. J'ai réussi à gérer ma culpabilité.**

**-Tu n'as pas peur que cet enfant ne soit pas celui d'Edward ?**

**-Quelque part j'appréhende son arrivée, pour cette raison. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne lui dirais jamais et j'espère que vous ne lui direz pas non plus, parce que cela le détruirait.**

**-Oui j'imagine. Je vois comment il est avec toi et je repense souvent à sa réaction le soir où tu allais lui dire.**

**-Tu sais Rose j'allais vraiment lui dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça.**

**-Oui je sais nous en avons longuement parlé avec Emmett. Avec son point de vue, j'ai pu comprendre ta position. Mais juste une question. Tu l'aimais vraiment cet homme ? Je veux dire d'après ce que m'a dit Emmett tu ne le connais pas.**

**-Je sais que c'est surprenant.** Répondis-je les yeux dans le vague perdu dans mes souvenirs.

J'appelais le souvenir de son visage, mais malheureusement il s'estompait peu à peu de ma mémoire.

**-Mais tu sais,** repris-je. **Je serais incapable de te dire comment, ni pourquoi, mais oui j'aimais cet homme. Je peux même mettre cette phrase au présent parce que je crois que je l'aime toujours. Nous avons très peu partagé. Mais les sensations que j'ai ressenti lorsque son regard m'a pénétrée, lorsqu'il m'a touchée, lorsqu'il m'a embrassée. Je n'ai jamais été troublée de cette façon même avec Edward. C'est incroyable de ressentir autant d'émotions aussi puissantes pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas. Des émotions qui ne se développent pas mais qui vous arrivent dessus avec la puissance d'un tsunami, qui vous submergent totalement et vous font perdre la tête. J'ai toujours été une personne réfléchie, introvertie et qui avait des valeurs et une morale quasi puritaine. Je n'ai jamais agi à la légère, j'ai toujours pris en compte les risques que je prenais. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire face à lui, j'étais à sa merci et j'aime à croire que la réciproque était vraie. Car j'ai senti son affection, j'ai peur de dire son amour, mais si ce ne l'était pas, ce n'en était pas loin. Pour tout dire, je repense souvent à lui, plus avec la même mélancolie, mais souvent je me laisse errer dans mes souvenirs. Aujourd'hui je donnerais presque n'importe quoi pour le revoir. Pas forcément pour lui ****parler ou le toucher, mais juste l'apercevoir comme ça au loin.**

**-Tu ne sais vraiment rien de lui ?**

**-Juste son prénom. Nous avions conclus un accord une nuit, juste une seule et chacun repartirait de son côté.**

**-Quel est son prénom ?** Me demanda-t-elle prise dans mon récit.

**-Désolée Rose mais cela je le garde pour moi. C'est mon jardin secret et c'est vraiment la seule chose que je possède de lui. Enfin peut-être pas,** repris-je en regardant mon ventre. Elle me sourit tendrement.

**-Je vais être honnête avec toi, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début avec cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas te juger mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En plus, j'ai vu Edward et la façon dont il te traite. Tu es une véritable princesse. Alors j'avais du mal à concevoir que tu aies pu le tromper.**

**-Je m'en doute,** rétorquai-je baissant la tête et reprenant mon économe en main.

**-Attends Bella, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu aimes Edward, je le vois. Mais t'entendre parler de cet homme comme tu en parles et maintenant que j'ai appris à te connaître, je m'en veux. Je suis désolée, car je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça sans sentiment. Je sens que tu l'aimes également, et si au départ je ne pouvais pas comprendre que l'on puisse aimer deux hommes en même temps, tu as su m'ouvrir l'esprit. Je ne sais pas si tu fais le bon choix ou pas. Dans mon sens, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais c'est ton choix et je comprends tes motivations. À ta place, je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu as mon soutien Bella, je te soutiendrais quoi que l'avenir décide pour ce petit bout.**

**-Merci Rose, je suis touchée.** Lui déclarai-je les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**-À propos. Dit**-elle changeant de ton et de conversation pour nous dévier du mélo que nous venions de partager. **Tu as réussis à le convaincre pour le sexe de l'enfant ?**

**-Tu parles, il est aussi buté que dix ânes réunis.**

**-Et toi tu penses à quoi ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien. C'est bête je t'assure en plus en temps normal j'aime pas ces phrases toutes faites. Mais pour moi l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé. Je ne demande rien d'autre que ça.**

**-Je comprends.**

**-Et toi ?** Lui demandai-je pour connaître son opinion. Elle me sourit lorsqu'elle me répondit.

**-Ce sera un garçon.**

**-Tu es bien sûre de toi ?** **Pour Heïdi c'est une fille et elle est tout aussi convaincu.**

**-Bella saches que je ne me trompe jamais avec ce genre de statistique. J'ai même gagné un resto contre une collègue de travail.**

**-Et bien nous verrons ça. Et de toute façon que tu gagnes ou perdes, je vous offrirais le resto une fois sortie de la maternité et que j'aurai pris mes habitudes.** Elle me répondit par un clin d'œil.

Emmett fut le premier à nous rejoindre et il nous divertit comme lui seul savait le faire. Je profitais qu'Edward n'était pas encore arrivé pour leur raconter mon coup d'éclat chez les Cullen. Emmett était d'accord avec ma réaction et Rose les avait comparé à une secte familiale. Je dois dire que cette image leur convenait particulièrement bien.

Edward arriva peu de temps plus tard et nous attendions le frère de Rose et sa femme. Rose ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son frère. Ancien Major de l'armée, il avait été l'un des plus jeunes promus grâce à son courage lors de la guerre en Irak. Il en était revenu changé et lorsque son engagement était arrivé à son terme, il ne l'avait pas reconduit. Je le comprenais car je voyais de temps à autre quelques soldats revenir chez nous et je dois dire qu'être confronté à ça à longueur de journée et même plus que ça. Je n'aurais jamais pu.

Nous étions en train de préparer les toasts. Emmett et Edward préparaient les bouteilles et les verres pour l'apéritif au salon, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

**-Chéri tu peux aller leur ouvrir, j'ai les mains pleines de crème de fromage.** Cria Rosalie de la cuisine.

**-J'y vais.**

**-Tu vas voir vous allez vous entendre à merveille. Je tiens juste à te prévenir qu'Alice est ce que je dirais hyper...**

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** S'exclama une voix en colère. Ce qui me troubla c'était cet accent texan qui en ressortait. Je secouais la tête et regardais Rose inquiète.

**-Tu peux finir je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.** Dit-elle le visage renfrognée.

**-Oui je m'en occupe,** lui répondis-je.

Mettant les toasts dans le plat. Enfin les trois qu'il restait à mettre. Je pris le plateau et allai les rejoindre. J'espérais que ce soit une sorte de bonjour à la mode Hale. J'avançai dans le couloir qui menait au salon lorsque je les entendis.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui !**

**-C'est le beau frère d'Em. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** Gronda Rosalie. Je continuais mon avancée de moins en moins rassurée.

**-Il me prend qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec ma femme depuis deux ans !** Répondit-il en colère.

**-Jasper...** Gémit une voix frêle et mal assurée.

**-Putain Edward !** Grogna mon frère alors que j'arrivais dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'étais totalement chamboulée, perturbée, désappointée, ébranlée. En fait, je ne savais pas trop c'était encore plus fort et tout ça à la fois.

Mais ce qui me brisa au reste c'est que le Jasper que cette femme venait d'appeler, était mon Jasper, et il venait d'accuser Edward, mon Edward également d'avoir eu une aventure avec sa femme depuis deux ans.

Ça voulait dire quoi tout ça ? Où est-ce que j'avais basculé ? C'était la quatrième dimension. Mon frère fut le premier à me voir. Lorsqu'il lança : **Bella** apeuré. Tout le monde se retourna. Et là, je le vis, lui. Mon Jasper. Il était là les traits déformés par la colère, mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le mien, il changea d'expression instantanément.

**-Bella !** Entendis-je. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer.** Tenta Edward en s'avançant.

**-Tu le savais ?** Lui demandai-je avec fermeté ne déviant pas mon regard du sien. Il baissa la tête ne prononçant aucune parole, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Si c'était parce qu'Edward m'avait trompée et ce bien avant mon écart, moi qui n'avais cessé de culpabiliser tout ce temps.

Ou si c'était parce que Jasper savait qui j'étais depuis le début, et qu'il avait cherché ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour quoi ? Se venger ? Chercher à humilier Edward en lui prenant ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Une femme pour une femme ?

**-Bella mon amour. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer.** Lança Edward en s'approchant franchement de moi.

Je reculais pleurant tout ce que je pouvais. Je m'étais faite avoir par les deux seuls hommes que j'avais sincèrement aimés, les deux seuls hommes avec lesquels j'avais fait l'amour.

Alors que je lui criais un **« NON »** qui contenait toute la rage, la détresse et la souffrance que je ressentais. Une douleur vive et très intense me transperça le ventre de part en part. Je hurlais de douleur en lâchant le plateau que j'avais dans les mains et m'écroulais au sol en me tenant le ventre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez?<strong>

**Semaine prochaine Pov Jasper.**

**A mercredi Bet'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**En ce mercredi tant attendu apparemment, je vous livre ce chapitre 4. C'est l'histoire du point de vue de Jasper, ce qui apportera beaucoup de réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. **

**Juste une petite précision, pour les érudits et les professionnels qui viendraient à lire ce chapitre. J'ai volontairement mis de côté les accessoires et appareils dont Jasper aurait dû prendre avec lui concernant la scène en fin de chapitre, pour les besoins de l'histoire bien évidemment. **

**D'ailleurs un remerciement spécial pour « **squishy05** » qui m'a éclairée de son expérience et de ses lumières concernant cette fameuse scène. **

**Je n'en dit pas plus je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Pov Jasper<strong>

**-Oh merde, Bella.** Cria Emmett plus fort que tous les autres.

**-Hôpital...**

**-Oui on appelle tout de suite, mon amour.** Répondit Edward en posant ses mains dans son dos et son ventre.

**-Emmett ne le laisse pas me toucher.** Le supplia-t-elle.

**-Bella, nous en parlerons plus tard. Pense au bébé.** Avança cette enflure.

**-Dégage Cullen avant que je ne t'enfonce mon poing dans le crâne.** S'énerva subitement le frangin qui venait de le pousser rudement.

**-Laisse-la Edward. Ce n'est pas le moment, tu ne vas pas arranger les choses maintenant,** intervint ma sœur.

Moi je ne disais rien. Mon regard était focalisé sur elle et son ventre. Je ne réalisais même pas que je n'étais même pas intervenu pour la secourir, c'était pourtant mon job. En fait, je crois que j'avais complètement déconnecté. J'avais perdu la tête dès l'instant où j'ai aperçu Edward Cullen dans le salon de ma sœur, mais surtout lorsque Alice lui a souri. Pas une seconde je n'ai pensé que Bella pouvait être là et pourtant ces derniers mois je n'ai fait que penser à elle.

Pas un jour, pas une seule heure sans qu'elle ne vienne se promener dans ma mémoire. Oui j'avoue que ma présence en Californie pour son séminaire avait été calculé et prémédité. Oui j'avoue également que j'avais espéré que nous en arrivions à faire l'amour ensemble. Mais j'avais dans l'esprit lorsque j'avais mis cela en place, de filmer tout ça et d'envoyer la vidéo sur internet. Je sais ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais les réactions d'un homme trompé peuvent être à la hauteur de la trahison et de l'affront. Deux ans qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, deux ans qu'ils avaient une liaison suivi. Mais le plus douloureux et le plus humiliant dans tout ça, c'est la façon dont je l'ai appris.

Jusqu'à il y a presque un an j'étais militaire et je me sentais bien dans ma vie. Les règles, la discipline, la hiérarchie, tout me convenait. Lors de mes permissions, j'allais rejoindre mon épouse qui n'avait pas voulu déménager à cause de son travail.

Elle était la gérante d'une boutique de luxe de prêt-à-porter de renommée mondiale. Je pouvais la comprendre car elle aimait autant son travail que j'aimais le mien. Nous avions donc convenu que je rentrerai pour mes permissions et qu'elle pouvait rester sur Seattle. Je pensais que tout allait au mieux.

Je sais qu'être femme de militaire ce n'est pas de tout repos. Mais si moi j'arrivais à me contenter d'elle, pourquoi ne le pouvait-elle pas ? Bien que cela je l'ai appris plus tard.

En fait, lors de l'une de mes permissions, j'étais rentré comme d'habitude. Mais bien évidemment Alice ne pouvait pas mettre son travail de côté durant les trois semaines que j'avais, donc la journée je m'occupais comme je le pouvais. Puis un jour en classant mes papiers, je suis tombé sur une facture d'un hôpital au nom d'Alice Brandon. Nous étions mariés depuis 5 ans et jamais elle n'avait utilisé son nom de jeune fille auparavant, cela m'avait intrigué. J'avais essayé de contacter l'hôpital en question pour savoir à quoi se rapportait cette facture. Mais bien entendu, je m'étais heurté au service administratif.

J'avais donc contacté mon meilleur ami Peter qui était maintenant pompier professionnel et je lui avais demandé s'il ne pouvait pas avoir accès à ce renseignement avec l'une de ses relations. Je lui avais donné le numéro de la facture. Quelques heures plus tard, il m'avait rappelé pour m'informer que la facture correspondait à une interruption volontaire de grossesse. Là, j'avais eu un choc car elle ne m'avait parlé de rien. Au contraire, elle disait qu'elle allait bien, que je lui manquais, bref tout ce que je désirais entendre.

À la suite de cela, j'ai commencé à nourrir des soupçons. J'ai entrepris de fouiller toute la maison à la recherche d'un indice concernant une éventuelle infidélité. Mais rien de concret. Je me suis attaqué alors à son ordinateur, mais je me suis retrouvé bloqué par un mot de passe, que je n'avais pas pu craquer. J'ai donc contacté un de mes anciens soldats qui était dans mon unité, et qui je le savais habitait pas très loin de Seattle. Il avait été transféré au service de recrutement de l'armée de cette ville après avoir été déclaré blessé de guerre et jugé inapte au combat.

Il était venu le lendemain.

Durant cette soirée, j'avais essayé de tendre des perches à Alice pour voir si elle allait m'avouer son avortement. Et lorsque j'abordais le sujet d'avoir des enfants. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était impatiente de pouvoir enfanter. Qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre qu'avoir un enfant et de pouvoir m'avoir avec elle tous les jours. Je dois dire que j'avais été déstabilisé par son assurance et son aplomb à me mentir de cette façon. Car si vraiment elle avait souhaité un enfant aussi ardemment qu'elle le laissait entendre elle n'aurait jamais avorté, à moins que cet enfant n'était pas de moi.

Je dois dire que cette nuit là, j'avais très peu dormi pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Le lendemain matin, elle partit comme à son habitude. Et mon ancien soldat vint à l'heure convenue. En très peu de temps il craqua son mot de passe. Et je pus avoir accès aux documents qu'il renfermait, des photos pour beaucoup. Des photos d'elle avec un homme et pas des photos sobres non, des enlacements, des baisers, Alice en sous-vêtements plus qu'aguicheurs. Il y avait même une vidéo. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je découvris que c'était en fait une sex-tape d'elle avec cet homme, une vidéo dans le genre trash.

Lorsque mon soldat prit connaissance de ces fichiers, il me demanda si je voulais retrouver l'homme en question. Bien évidemment oui. Je voulais savoir qui était cet homme qui s'envoyait en l'air avec ma femme alors j'allais risquer ma vie pour notre pays.

Avec un peu moins de facilité, il réussit à me trouver l'identité de l'homme, son métier et même son adresse. C'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait. Il partit me présentant ses excuses. Il n'y était pour rien mais il comprenait ma position car il avait vécu quelque chose d'assez similaire d'après ce qu'il m'avait expliqué. Apparemment c'était un des risques de notre métier lorsque l'on avait des conjoints.

Lorsqu'il partit, je parcourus le reste des fichiers, je pus me rendre compte qu'elle tenait également un journal. Si nous avions commencé par là, nous n'aurions pas eu à nous échiner enfin lui plus que moi, afin de trouver l'identité de cet homme. Puisqu'elle en parlait ouvertement dans son journal et qu'elle détaillait tout.

J'en fis une copie que je transférais sur une clef USB afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que j'avais découvert le pot-aux-roses. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache tout de suite, je voulais réunir le plus d'informations possible pour la confronter. C'est ainsi que je passais mes journées suivantes à lire le détail de sa rencontre avec Edward Cullen.

Cette histoire avait débuté lorsque la compagnie qui employait Alice avait dû faire appel à lui pour rénover la boutique qu'elle gérait. Leur rapprochement avait été plutôt rapide car en deux rendez-vous, ils s'envoyaient déjà en l'air. Mais ce qui me blessa plus que tout ce fut deux des aveux qu'elle livrait dans son journal.

Le premier c'est qu'elle aimait cet homme plus qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé. Alice était malade de jalousie car il refusait de quitter sa fiancée qu'il décrivait comme parfaite. Comme elle refusait de le lui laisser entièrement, elle redoublait d'efforts et de ruses pour le garder auprès d'elle. Celle-là, je dois dire qu'elle avait été dure à avaler si je puis dire et encore aujourd'hui je ne l'avais pas encore digérée.

La seconde m'anéantit littéralement. D'ailleurs, j'avais même versé quelques larmes en la lisant, pourtant je ne suis pas un homme sensible. J'ai vu des atrocités et des horreurs sans nom dans cette guerre et de plus j'y étais confronté quotidiennement. Mais rien de ce que j'avais vu ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'avais appris de cette lecture, ni même atteint comme ce passage de son journal. Je le connais même par cœur, je peux toujours le réciter de mémoire.

_**« Aujourd'hui j'ai été à mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour interrompre cette grossesse. Je devais me débarrasser de ce parasite qui prenait vie dans mes entrailles. Cette chose qui n'était même pas le fruit de mon amour avec Edward mais seulement le résultat de mes devoirs conjugaux. Devoirs auxquels je ne peux me soustraire sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose. J'ai cru durant la semaine où j'avais appris mon état que ce bébé était celui d'Edward. Mais lorsque j'ai reçu les résultats de mes analyses de sang et que j'ai compris que j'étais tombée enceinte durant sa permission, et donc qu'Edward ne pouvait être le père de cet enfant. J'ai été anéanti, car je n'attendais que le moment où je pourrais donner un enfant à l'homme de ma vie afin qu'il ait une raison valable de la quitter. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas car si je suis sûre d'une chose. C'est qu'Edward Cullen est l'homme de ma vie et que je ferai mon possible pour le garder auprès de moi et de façon officielle et définitive. »**_

Personne n'avait jamais réussi à me mettre à terre et ce malgré les efforts et les moyens employés. Mais Alice y était parvenu sans grande difficulté. Comme quoi la souffrance et le malheur ne venaient pas forcément de l'ennemi, les proches pouvaient être plus redoutable encore.

Bien évidemment, ce soir là je la confrontais à ses photos, sa vidéo mais surtout à son journal et aux révélations qu'il contenait. Nous avions discuté et confronté nos points de vues durant des jours et des jours. Elle m'avait juré qu'elle allait mettre un terme à cette liaison, qu'elle ferait le nécessaire pour regagner ma confiance. Mais qu'en contre partie, il fallait que je consente à revoir mes priorités. Elle me demandait de choisir entre elle et l'armée. Car d'après elle, si j'avais été plus présent elle n'aurait même jamais regardé ce Cullen.

J'avoue que je ressentais beaucoup de culpabilité car il est vrai que je passais énormément de temps loin de chez nous et que j'avais conscience qu'elle vivait pratiquement seule. Donc je lui avais promis de réfléchir à cette option si elle me promettait de mettre un terme à cette relation et surtout si elle acceptait de déménager pour nous éloigner de Seattle. Elle avait fait le nécessaire auprès de la direction de la chaîne pour laquelle elle travaillait. À cette époque, la firme voulait s'agrandir et allait ouvrir un autre magasin à Yakima.

Évidemment pour moi c'était toujours trop près, nous étions toujours dans le même état. Mais elle avait mis en avant le fait que nos familles respectives étaient ici, et que les deux cent trente kilomètres qui nous séparaient de Seattle seraient suffisant pour nous permettre de remettre les compteurs à zéro. J'avais voulu la croire, mais lorsque l'on a été trahi de cette façon par la personne que l'on aime, la confiance n'est pas spontanée, elle se mérite et s'acquière à force de temps et de preuve.

J'avais dû retourner en Irak, il me restait environ six mois avant la fin de mon engagement. J'avais décidé de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour sauver mon couple, parce que j'aimais Alice. Je l'avais toujours considérée comme mon point d'encrage dans ce monde. J'avais toujours pensé que sans elle, je n'étais rien et que si j'étais l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui c'était grâce à elle, à son soutien et son amour pour moi. Donc j'ai fait une croix sur ce que je considérais comme étant ma vie pour elle. Pour retourner dans la vie civile et avoir la chance de pouvoir fonder une famille et surtout en profiter.

Peter me parla de sa caserne et de ce qu'il faisait. Je dois dire que cela se rapprochait plus ou moins de ce à quoi j'avais été formé. Protéger, servir, défendre et sauver des vies. La vie de pompier était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que je faisais auparavant. Alors lorsqu'ils ont organisé les concours annuels afin de sélectionner les meilleures recrues. Je me suis présenté et avec mon entraînement militaire j'ai passé haut la main les épreuves de sélection.

La vie avait repris un cours normal. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire confiance à Alice. Un soir alors que je revenais d'une intervention avec Peter, je lui fis part de mes doutes et de ce que je vivais. Hormis mon ami, personne n'était au courant dans mon entourage de la véritable raison de mon retour. Pour tout le monde, j'avais prétexté un ras le bol des horreurs de la guerre ce qui était une justification correcte car combien de soldat avait déserté où n'avait pas renouvelé leur engagement pour cette raison.

Peter m'avait soumis la solution de faire appel au service d'un professionnel. Un privé qui enquêterait discrètement sur elle. Et si les soupçons qui ne me lâchaient pas étaient fondés, j'aurai des preuves à lui fournir et si au contraire elle était _clean_ elle n'en saurait jamais rien mais moi je serai soulagé. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre j'avais accrédité l'idée et j'avais contacté un privé.

James Campbel avait de bon résultat d'après les quelques recherches que j'avais effectué sur le net. Je lui avais exposé la situation, je lui avais raconté notre période sous tension la façon dont j'avais découvert son aventure, le nom de son amant. Tout, je ne lui cachais rien car je voulais qu'il fasse une enquête sur elle mais également sur lui. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait réussi à m'effacer dans le cœur de ma femme. Ce qu'il avait de plus que moi, pour vouloir un enfant avec lui mais pas avec moi, et savoir également pourquoi il avait eu une aventure avec ma femme si la sienne était aussi parfaite que ce qu'il prétendait. Parce qu'en fait j'avais réalisé que là était mon problème et que pour affronter un ennemi il fallait le connaître aussi bien que lui-même.

Les semaines passèrent sans nouvelles de Campbel. Il m'avait dit qu'il fallait attendre qu'il me contact. Mais je dois avouer que j'avais émis quelques inquiétudes sur son honnêteté. J'espérais ne pas être tombé sur un escroc. Chance pour moi lorsque je pris la décision d'aller le voir tout de même il m'appela pour me fixer un rendez-vous. Lorsque je l'avais rejoint dans un Starbucks du centre-ville. Il m'avait donné sans rien me dire une enveloppe. À l'épaisseur de celle-ci, mes angoisses réapparurent et s'amplifièrent. Je la pris et l'ouvris sans plus de cérémonie. Au moment où je le fis, il m'expliqua. Elle avait toujours une liaison avec lui, ils se voyaient environ deux fois par semaine. Lors de son fameux cours de yoga du vendredi soir. D'ailleurs je savais que dorénavant, je ne pouvais pas non plus faire confiance à ma cousine. Puisque Irina était supposée aller à ce même cours avec Alice vu qu'elle passait la chercher tous les vendredis soirs. Ainsi que le mardi durant la journée, car d'après l'enquête de Campbel le mardi était le jour de repos d'Alice.

Quant à lui vu qu'il était actionnaire de sa société, il pouvait disposer de son temps comme il le souhaitait. Il me rapporta les mêmes infos que j'avais concernant son état civil tel que le fait qu'il soit né à Chicago, sa date de naissance, ses parents, leurs décès dans un accident de voiture, son adoption, son cursus scolaire, la totale. Il termina avec sa fiancée car ils n'étaient pas mariés mais sur le point de le faire. Les bancs étaient publiés et le mariage programmé trois mois plus tard. Il m'avait également fait le topo de cette femme. Elle était médecin stomatologue dans l'hôpital le plus en vu de Seattle. Il avait relevé toutes les infos la concernant également. Date de naissance, parents, cursus scolaire, ses amis. Il avait même été jusqu'à fouiller son casier judiciaire et il était on ne peut plus vierge, même pas une contravention pour excès de vitesse ou stationnement gênant, rien de rien.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de me détailler son rapport, je pus regarder les photos et de nouveau je tombai sur elle et lui dans une chambre d'hôtel en train de s'embrasser à moitiés nus. Plusieurs clichés de ce style mais dans des endroits différents et avec des vêtements différents, enfin sous-vêtements la plupart du temps, ce qui indiquait bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus qu'une fois. Et je pouvais presque dater moi-même les photos. Mais le pire de tout était de voir qu'elle l'avait fait venir chez nous lorsque j'avais été appelé pour aller renforcer les secours dans le Colorado lorsque l'incendie volontaire du parc national de _Black of the Gunnison_ qui le défigura. Le terrain était si escarpé que les collègues ne pouvaient le maîtriser il avait fallut l'intervention d'environ 200 pompiers qui se relayaient à tour de rôle et ce dans des endroits complètement escarpés et inaccessible pour maîtriser puis ensuite venir à bout de ce brasier. Un homme était mort dans cette intervention et trois autres grièvement blessés.

Ça c'était il y a à peine deux mois et encore une fois je risquai ma vie pendant qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air et dans notre lit pour couronner le tout. Ma décision fut prise dès que cette photo arriva sous mes yeux. Je remerciai le privé puis lui réglai la partie d'honoraire restante et je partis directement à la maison, que je ne considérais plus comme telle.

Je pris toutes mes affaires que je mis dans un sac et je posai en évidence l'enveloppe contenant les photos sur le lit soit disant conjugale. J'avais pris soin de retirer les autres documents que je gardais pour moi. Il était temps que je montre à ce Cullen ce qu'il en coûtait de convoiter et de toucher à ce qui m'appartenait. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise encore à cet instant. J'avais l'esprit trop embrouillé. C'est également pour cette raison que je n'ai pas voulu l'affrontement avec Alice. Pour m'entendre dire quoi ? Qu'elle l'avait dans la peau ? Je le savais déjà et j'en avais eu la preuve avec ces nouvelles photos. Au pire elle m'aurait encore menti. J'en avais marre de tout ça. Et puis je dois avouer que dans mon état de colère j'aurais été parfaitement capable de perdre le contrôle et qui sait j'aurais pu déraper. Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir où était les limites de mon self contrôle et j'y étais assurément.

Je suis allé chez Peter. Lui et sa femme Charlotte m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts et je leur en fus reconnaissant. J'ai passé quelques jours comme ça à tourner en rond, à me morfondre, à ruminer ma colère et ma rancœur. J'étais un homme blessé elle m'avait humilié et à deux reprises. En fait, ils m'avaient humilié tous les deux car il n'ignorait pas qu'elle était marié. J'avais pu voir qu'elle avait gardé son alliance sur l'une des photos. Puis en regardant les informations avec Charlotte, la présentatrice avait reporté un buz sur le net. Apparemment l'un des peoples du moment avait participé à une sex-tape et celle-ci s'était retrouvée sur le net.

Ce qui me rappela celle qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. C'est à ce moment là que l'idée de séduire sa fiancée juste avant le mariage m'avait effleuré. Puis l'idée avait pris de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire un mariage en grande pompe. Le genre de cérémonie où il y aurait des invités prestigieux avec leur travail respectif. Elle, médecin, lui, architecte et tous deux avec des perspectives d'évolution importante d'après le rapport de Campbel.

J'avais donc décidé que j'allais moi aussi me mettre à l'ère du numérique et de l'informatique. J'allais tourner également ma première sex-tape que je diffuserai sur le net avant leur mariage. Je repris les documents que m'avaient fournis le privé et j'étudiais le dossier d'Isabella Swan.

Bien évidemment sur le plan tout était parfait. En plus la providence me souriait car James avait réussi à me procurer ses engagements professionnels. Très doué ce privé, je devais le reconnaître. Bref je savais qu'elle devait aller à Los Angeles pour une conférence médicale. J'avais même le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel elle allait séjourner. Le plus dur pour moi était d'arriver à attirer son regard et à la séduire et ce en trois jours. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice.

Mais les choses ne vont jamais comme il le faudrait. Lorsque j'ai croisé ses yeux, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Elle était tout comme moi une victime. Ses yeux reflétaient une gentillesse extrême mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que je n'avais su définir. Il avait raison de dire qu'elle était parfaite car sans la connaître, sans lui parler je savais qu'elle était une personne formidable. Ce n'était même pas une impression, non c'était une évidence, je le savais c'est tout. Je ne pus me défaire de son regard que lorsque son amie que j'avais également vu sur les photos apparut. Une certaine Clarck, j'avais oublié son prénom, seul son nom m'avait marqué parce que c'était celui de mon colonel dans l'unité dans laquelle je servais avant de mettre un terme à ma carrière militaire. Quelle connerie.

J'avais pris la fuite, moi le Major Whitlock j'avais fui car elle m'avait perturbé. Le lendemain, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à repartir, j'avais déjà renoncé à mon plan. Mais je voulais revoir ce regard aussi chaleureux que bienveillant. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle me fit un sourire et cela me réchauffa l'âme. Je me sentis agréablement bien et il y avait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Lorsque je me suis perdu dans son regard, je m'étais de nouveau senti en vie. Je n'avais plus cette douleur, cette rancœur, ce désarrois qui étaient miens depuis bien trop longtemps. J'avais même oublié qui elle était réellement et même l'endroit où nous étions.

Puis cet homme était venu interrompre tout ça en me ramenant un peu trop brutalement sur terre. Je m'en voulais de ressentir tout ça car je souffrais davantage. C'était la femme officielle d'Edward Cullen ou en tout cas elle allait le devenir.

Je le maudissais cet homme. Pourquoi avait-il droit à tant de chance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait sur moi de cette façon ? Et hormis aller lui coller mon poing sur sa gueule d'ange, je ne pouvais apparemment pas le faire souffrir autrement. Le problème c'est que cette douleur là ne serait pas assez vicieuse et pas assez puissante à mon goût. Mais il m'était impossible de mêler Isabella à cela.

Le lendemain soir était son dernier soir en Californie et comme pour la veille, je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette opportunité de la voir. Elle m'obsédait littéralement, je ne faisais que penser à elle. À tel point que je ne répondais même plus aux messages d'Alice qui tentait de me joindre. Depuis que je l'avais quitté, je n'avais décroché le téléphone qu'une fois pour lui dire de ne plus chercher à me joindre pour le moment que j'avais besoin de recul.

Apparemment elle avait été à la caserne et comme elle ne m'avait pas vu et que Laurent le capitaine lui avait dit que j'avais posé des congés sans lui dire où j'allais, elle me harcelait. Elle avait soit disant peur que je ne fasse une bêtise.

Ce soir là, je lui avais offert un verre de Chardonnay. C'est Sam le serveur qui m'avait indiqué sa boisson depuis qu'elle était arrivée contre un petit billet. Lorsqu'il lui apporta et qu'elle leva son verre me gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire mon cœur s'emballa et mes mains devinrent moites. J'étais assez surpris par la réaction de mon corps face à cette parfaite inconnue. Une inconnue qui avait d'après ce que je voyais fait des efforts de tenue. J'avais espéré que c'était pour moi et je pense en avoir eu la confirmation lorsqu'elle a planté son regard dans le mien. Je ne l'inventais pas, il y avait bien quelque chose entre nous, c'était étrange, enivrant, excitant également. Elle était si belle et désirable dans cette robe rouge. J'avais perdu les notions de temps et d'espace, lorsque mon téléphone vibra. C'était un sms de Charlotte.

_**-Elle est venue à la maison !**_

Je savais qu'elle essayait de me provoquer, je la connaissais trop bien. Je payais les consommations puisque je ne résidais pas dans cet hôtel. Puis je suis sorti pour appeler Charlotte.

Une fois à l'extérieur, j'avais passé mon coup de fil. Charlotte m'avait raconté qu'elle était passée et qu'elle avait menacé d'appeler ma famille pour les mettre au courant si je ne me décidais pas à la rappeler.

Bien évidemment, j'évitais de mettre mes parents dans la confidence, car je considérais cela comme une faute personnelle. Une fois, elle m'avait trompé et je lui avais pardonné, enfin je lui avais laissé une seconde chance. Elle avait récidivé, ce qui pour mon père militaire également équivalait à une défaite et je ne voulais pas perdre la fierté qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de moi.

Cette dernière avait déjà perdue de sa superbe lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je prenais ma retraite à 30 ans à peine. Je ne souhaitais pas voir la déception dans ses yeux.

Quant à ma sœur, elle fréquentait depuis quelque temps quelqu'un et elle était sur son petit nuage. Je ne voulais pas venir ternir son histoire et son bonheur avec mes malheurs d'homme bafoué. J'avais encore un peu de fierté. Mais Alice savait tout ça et bien entendu elle s'en servait.

Ma conversation avec Charlotte avait durée environ cinq minutes, mais il avait fallu que je la calme car elle venait de la mettre dehors sans ménagement. Charlotte est une fille du sud comme moi et contrairement à moi elle est plus impulsive.

Lorsque je suis retourné au bar, elle avait disparu, et ma déception fut aussi grande que mon espoir d'avoir un nouveau sourire et c'était vraiment peu dire. J'allais pour partir lorsque je vis son amie en train d'embrasser l'homme avec lequel je l'avais croisé la veille. Puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait pris à ce moment là. Lorsque je les ai vu lui, le blond et elle, la brune ensemble, je me suis transposé avec Isabella à leur place. Je me suis laissé emporter par mon imagination cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je n'avais jamais fantasmé sur une femme, j'en avais désiré quelques-unes avant Alice et même pendant mais sans jamais succomber, et ce même lorsque nous n'étions pas mariés.

Mais là je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de succombe, je la voulais. Juste une fois, sans me servir d'elle comme je l'avais prévu. Juste pour garder ça en mémoire. Juste pour qu'elle me fasse oublier ma vie l'histoire d'un instant. Pour me faire goûter au bonheur et au plaisir également. Je me dirigeais vers Sam, fouillant dans mon porte feuille pour y dénicher le plus gros billet que j'avais, un billet de cent. Je lui demandai le numéro de sa chambre. Il avait paru indécis alors je lui avais glissé le billet sur le comptoir. Il avait réfléchi tout de même, puis en le prenant m'avait indiqué son numéro.

Sans réfléchir, je m'étais rendu à sa porte, je ne me revois même pas frapper. Elle était au téléphone et je supposais que c'était avec lui. Mais sur l'instant, même _lui_ n'avait plus d'importance parce que j'avais vu qu'elle était troublée. Lorsque je l'avais acculée contre la porte et que j'avais parsemé son parfait petit cou de baisers et qu'elle s'était mise à gémir, je sus qu'elle me désirait comme moi je la désirais. Je dois avouer que j'ai pris un plaisir malsain lorsque je lui avais demandé de raccrocher parce que j'allais la faire crier de plaisir. Ce qui me procura ce plaisir ce n'était pas tant les rougissements qui avaient réchauffé son si magnifique visage. Mais le fait qu'elle s'exécuta et qu'elle délaissa Edward Cullen pour moi. Le reste de la nuit fut mémorable. La plus belle nuit de ma vie, même ma nuit de noce n'avait pas été aussi parfaite. Elle était parfaite et j'avais goûté à cette perfection.

**-Jasper !** Cria Rosalie en me secouant, me sortant ainsi de ma transe. Elle me regardait inquiète.

**-Oui. **Répondis-je étrangement calme subitement.

**-Jasper, fait quelque chose tu es celui qui a le plus de compétences.**

**-Non !** Cria de nouveau Bella au sol se tordant de douleur.

**-Il faut qu'elle se calme. Dans son état c'est une véritable **_**éponge**_** émotionnelle. Il faut l'éloigner de la zone de tension, autrement dit de nous.** Déclarai-je à ma sœur. **Emmett porte la sur le canapé. Et vous deux vous sortez !** Ordonnai-je aux deux amants, alors que moi-même j'allais prendre la sortie et attendre que les secours viennent la chercher.

**-Tu te prends pour qui ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !** S'emporta Edward. **Elle est ma femme et elle porte mon enfant, ma place est à ses côtés !**

**-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Cullen !** Me lâchai-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui. **Ta place est à mon avis vers un peu trop de femmes à la fois et franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle perde ta progéniture. Ma femme a bien avorté pour toi alors qu'elle attendait le mien. Alors sérieusement, ça me passe bien au-dessus de la tête de savoir si elle va perdre ce bébé ou pas. Et je dirais même que je prendrais un certain plaisir si vraiment cela venait à arriver. Tu verrais un peu ce par quoi j'ai dû passer.**

Il fit le pas qui nous séparait et allait pour me mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais s'il y avait une chose que je maîtrisais certainement mieux que lui c'était le combat au corps à corps. Je lui pris le bras et rapidement je le lui retournais le mettant ainsi à quatre pattes devant moi. J'avais un sourire mauvais sur le visage. La confrontation que j'attendais depuis si longtemps arriva enfin.

**-Jasper s'il te plaît !** Me supplia Alice car j'étais sur le point de perdre la raison, j'avais accumulé tant de souffrance, de rancœur et de colère contre eux, contre lui que tout s'emporta sans même que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. La situation échappait à notre contrôle.

**-Jasper tu la fermes !** **Allez vous battre dehors !** Cria Rosalie en s'interposant entre lui et moi. **Quant à toi je crois que l'on va avoir une discussion entre filles d'ici très peu de temps.** Cracha-t-elle en direction d'Alice. Rose avait hérité de l'autorité naturel de notre père et c'est dans ces moments là que cela ressortait le plus.

**-Em... fais-les partir. **Pleura Bella.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et lorsque je vis ses yeux chocolat si blessés, plein de souffrance, cela me brisa le cœur et la raison me revint. J'essayais de lui faire passer mes excuses à travers mon regard mais elle ne le vit pas car elle ferma les yeux et redoubla ses sanglots protégeant son ventre avec ses bras et ses mains. C'était comme si elle essayait de réconforter ce bébé. Cette chose ou comme l'avait si bien décrit Alice ce parasite qu'elle portait. Car sans nul doute possible cette chose serait tout aussi pourrit que son père.

**-Rose, viens ici.** Lui demanda Emmett sans tact. Elle s'exécuta et prit place aux côtés de Bella sur le canapé. Elle lui caressait le front en lui murmurant ses excuses.

**-Vous trois dehors !** Nous commanda Emmett.

Je dois dire qu'il m'impressionnait en colère et apparemment pas que moi au vu de la blancheur instantané de Cullen. Ce qui je dois dire me fit doublement plaisir car pour le coup il allait devoir en plus faire face au frangin et pas un gringalet. Je fus le premier à sortir, l'ordure juste derrière moi, Alice à sa suite et Emmett ferma le convoi. Une fois dans la cour de sa maison, il nous fit face croisant les bras sur son torse et nous fixa avec une froideur que je n'avais pas cru possible chez lui.

**-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma sœur, je m'en prendrais à chacun de vous. Toi !** Cracha-t-il en s'adressant à Cullen. **Je croyais que tu avais cessé tes conneries ?**

**-Co... comment ça ?**

**-Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour tes frasques à la fac et au lycée également ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi Heïdi à tant de colère contre toi ? Je sais tout Edward.**

**-Comment ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Heïdi est venu m'en parler lorsque vous avez annoncé la date du mariage. Elle voulait en parler à Bella mais je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Parce qu'elle était heureuse avec toi et que tu avais sans doute passé ce cap. Enfin je dois dire que mes soupçons sont réapparus lorsque tu as délaissé ma sœur juste avant qu'elle ne t'annonce sa grossesse. J'allais même t'attraper pour une discussion entre homme. Mais tu t'es repris et elle était de nouveau heureuse. J'y ai cru et voilà que cette histoire éclate. Edward si ma sœur vient à perdre son bébé ou qu'elle ait des problèmes quelconques je t'assure que tu vas savoir de quelle discussion je parlais. Quant à vous deux, je ne vous connais pas plus que ça. Mais sachez qu'il n'y a rien de plus important dans ma vie que ma sœur et ma Rose. Ce qui vaut pour lui, vaut pour vous également. Je ne veux plus qu'aucun de vous n'approche Bella et croyez bien que j'y veillerai.** Je hochais la tête pour affirmer ce qu'il disait. **Je vais passer chercher les affaires de ma sœur chez toi, elle restera ici le temps qu'elle accouche. Tu as plutôt intérêt à te faire discret et à lui foutre la paix. Parce que je vais en avertir le shérif et tu sais ce qu'il va t'en coûter.**

**-Em laisse-moi lui expliquer. Je vais tout arranger.** Je ris, je ne pus m'en empêcher c'était nerveux en fait.

J'avais espéré si longtemps le voir dans une situation dans ce genre et là ça se passait devant mes yeux. Le si grand et séduisant Edward Cullen en train de supplier pour une femme, pour la sienne qui plus est. Je n'aurais donné ma place pour rien au monde.

**-Tu veux lui expliquer quoi ?** Grogna Emmett décroisant les bras. **Comment veux-tu expliquer une liaison... De combien ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Deux ans.** Répondis-je tout sourire.

**-Deux ans ! Espèce d'enfoiré,** dit-il. **Deux ans que tu te fous de ma sœur. Sans parler de toutes ****celles que tu t'es envoyé avant, dont Heïdi entre autre.**

**-Elles n'étaient pas amies à cette époque. **Se défendit-il.

Ce qui me fit cette fois-ci éclater de rire, un vrai rire amusé et sincère. Tout le monde me regardait. Emmett incrédule se demandant certainement si je n'avais pas perdu l'esprit, ce que je me demandais également. L'ambulance arriva à ce moment précis coupant court à notre petite réunion divertissante.

**-Maintenant cassez-vous, que je puisse m'occuper de ma sœur parce que je suis à deux doigts de vous montrer concrètement à quel point je suis furax. **Grogna Emmett sans décolérer.

**-Pendant que j'y suis tu te débrouilles pour rentrer.** Lançai-je à Alice.

**-Tu peux pas me faire ça on est à plus de deux cents kilomètres de la maison.**

**-Tu n'as qu'à aller chez lui, la place est enfin libre. Depuis le temps que tu l'attends ce jour.**

**-Réglez vos histoires entre vous. Ne me mêlez pas à votre merde, j'ai bien assez de la mienne,** répliqua Edward.

**-Ma merde, c'est toi qui la créée donc elle te concerne tout autant. Tu ne t'enverrais pas en l'air avec ma femme, on en serait pas là.**

**-Putain mais c'est fini !** Cria-t-elle.** Il m'a jetée et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Je croyais qu'on t'avait diagnostiqué une Oligoasthénospermie**** et que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. C'est quoi ça alors !** Hurla Alice en pointant du doigt la maison alors que les ambulanciers y pénétrèrent nous lançant des regards curieux et réprobateurs.

**-C'est vrai mais il y avait une toute petite chance pour que je puisse avoir des enfants naturellement et je l'ai eu cette chance. Alors oui c'est pour ça que j'ai stoppé notre relation. Tu le savais Alice, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Bella est la femme de ma vie et si je dois faire un choix entre elle et aucune autres et toi incluse, ce sera elle., et c'est le choix que j'ai fait lorsqu'il a fallu que je le fasse.**

Je tournais les talons et les laissais entre eux. Je ne voulais pas croiser Bella lorsqu'elle sortirait et puis je crois que je venais enfin de me détacher de cette histoire. Je crois que j'avais seulement besoin de le voir dans cette situation, celle que j'avais traversée, le voir perdre tout ce qu'il avait. Ce qu'il croyait acquis, le voir se débattre pour essayer d'attraper une petite miette de ce qu'avait été sa vie et ce qu'elle ne serait jamais plus.

**-Tu fais quoi Jasper ? Ne me laisse pas là ?**

**-Si je vais te laisser. Et tu sais quoi je vais même appeler mon père et lui dire que je demande le divorce. Je me fous de perdre le peu d'estime qu'il me porte. Tant que je récupère ma fierté et surtout que je me libère de toi. Fini le chantage pour mettre mains basses sur nos biens, je te laisse tout ce que l'on a accumulé ensemble. La maison, tout ce qui s'y trouve hormis ce qui se rapporte à ma famille et à ma carrière. Garde tout mais fiche-moi la paix. Cette fois-ci, je ne veux plus te voir. Et ne reviens pas en me suppliant comme il y a six mois, cette fois-ci, je ne te reprendrais pas. C'est fini, définitivement fini.**

Puis je partis lui tournant le dos, geste symbolique qui me libéra d'un poids énorme. J'avais l'impression d'être si léger, j'aurai presque dit euphorique mais ça ce n'était pas possible. Car cette liberté que j'éprouvais je l'avais gagné en faisant du mal à une femme que j'aimais profondément. Car oui je peux affirmer que j'aimais Bella. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait hanté depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

Et aujourd'hui je venais peut-être de lui faire perdre son enfant, même si cela était le cadet de mes soucis. Car son enfant, elle l'avait conçu avec lui et même si maintenant j'étais en paix concernant cette histoire. Je ne pourrais jamais ne pas haïr Edward Cullen, pour m'avoir volé ma vie, pour m'avoir volé un enfant et pour avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie avec la femme que j'aimais. Et je ne parlais pas de ma future ex-femme. Pour l'avoir blessée et brisée, mais surtout pour m'avoir poussé à l'aider, car si j'avais su me retenir elle ne saurait rien et elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Elle ne me le reprocherait pas, car j'ai vu ses yeux lorsqu'elle a entendu que je savais pour leur liaison. Sa question était de savoir si je le savais au moment où nous avions fait l'amour. Bien entendu, les autres ne le savaient pas car j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté ceci à personne. Comme je ne l'avais jamais fait non plus, pas même à Peter.

Mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir et j'avais littéralement éclaté de colère lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux se poser sur Alice et celle-ci lui répondre par un sourire.

Le lendemain de cette confrontation, j'avais appelé Rosalie pour lui demander des nouvelles de Bella. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle devait passer le reste de sa grossesse alitée parce que son col s'était ouvert et qu'il fallait qu'elle porte le bébé encore quelques semaines pour qu'il puisse avoir toutes les chances de naître en bonne santé mais surtout de survire à sa venue au monde. J'étais content pour Bella malgré tout.

J'avais demandé également comment cela se passait entre Edward et elle, et Rosalie était restée assez évasive. Bien entendu, comme elle ne connaissait pas « notre » histoire à Bella et moi, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que je m'en souciais sincèrement. Je devais garder ça pour moi, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas comme moi je l'avais fait avec Alice. La première fois, car la seconde fois je ne lui avais pas pardonné. J'avais ré-emménagé dans « notre » maison, mais nous avions fait chambre à part. Nous ne faisions que cohabiter pour préserver l'image d'un couple aux yeux de ma famille principalement.

Alice m'avait juré qu'elle ne voyait plus Cullen lorsqu'elle était venu me supplier de revenir. Mais je ne l'avais pas cru, bien que j'aurai dû me douter que cela était vrai finalement. Puisque justement elle était revenue vers moi. Mais le problème d'Alice c'est que malgré son indépendance parce qu'elle l'était véritablement. Elle ne supportait pas de vivre seule, il lui fallait une attention constante, comme il lui fallait quelqu'un pour canaliser son trop plein d'énergie, d'affection, d'attention.

Au départ, j'avais aimé cette facette de sa personnalité parce que dans un sens j'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. Quelqu'un qui ait besoin de moi, de ma présence, quelqu'un qui me témoignait de l'affection et qui agissait pour moi, mais qui sache également se débrouiller seule. C'était assez paradoxale en fait.

J'avais appelé mon père pour l'informer de ma décision et évidemment il l'avait très mal pris dans le sens où le mariage et l'engagement étaient pour mon père des valeurs saintes et que les rompre était à la limite du déshonneur. Sans parler du fait qu'il aimait beaucoup Alice.

Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé les raisons je n'avais pas pu les lui avouer. Je venais déjà de perdre son estime, je ne voulais pas en plus qu'il me reproche de ne pas avoir su garder ma femme. Parce que de toute façon quoi que je fasse en dehors de ma carrière militaire ne faisait que le décevoir. Mais cette fois-ci, j'en avais rien eu à faire de son avis. Je lui avais dit et je savais qu'il ne me reparlerait plus le temps que cela soit digéré et cela pouvait prendre plusieurs années. Mais bon, au moins j'étais libre d'agir, de penser et de vivre comme je l'entendais. Enfin toujours en théorie. Car je ne voulais qu'une seule chose à l'heure actuelle, qu'une seule personne à mes côtés et je savais que je ne l'aurai jamais plus.

Pratiquement un an que cette histoire s'était passée. Et j'étais de nouveau invité chez ma sœur et Emmett. Mais cette fois-ci, je serai seul avec eux. Je m'en étais assuré avant d'accepter l'invitation de ma sœur.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je ne pus empêcher mes souvenirs de refaire leurs apparitions. Pratiquement un an que je me trouvais à cet endroit, ce jour qui avait marqué le début de ma liberté mais aussi celle de ma longue solitude. Car lorsque j'étais avec Alice et que je venais à penser à Bella mettant en avant le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais à moi. Je savais que c'était pour une bonne raison enfin j'essayais de m'en convaincre toutefois. Mais cette situation était par choix. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus avec Alice et dans quelques mois le divorce serait prononcé, mais je savais qu'elle ne serait jamais mienne à cause du mal que je lui avais fait. Rien ne pourrait racheter la souffrance que j'avais créée. J'avais saccagé sa vie, j'avais détruit ses rêves et j'avais même souhaité devant elle la mort de son enfant. Que pourrais-je faire ou dire pour amoindrir tout ça ? Rien, définitivement rien.

**-Salut man, entre. **M'accueillit Emmett lorsque je frappais à sa porte.

**-Salut Em. Comment va ?**

**-Bof tu sais à part le ferry et ta sœur, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans mes journées. Et toi ?** Demanda-t-il me précédent dans la cuisine où j'entendais ma sœur s'affairer.

**-Rien de neuf. La routine. La caserne, les inter, la maison.**

**-Et les filles ? Une bière ?** Me proposa-t-il en même temps qu'il ouvrit la porte du frigo.

**-Ouais va pour une bière.**

**-Salut frangin. **Me salua Rose la main en l'air pleine d'un truc bizarre que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue après avoir débarrassée celle-ci de la mèche de cheveux qui la barrait.

**-Salut Rose. C'est quoi ton truc là ?** Demandai-je sceptique.

**-Ah ! Tu vois il n'y a pas que moi !** S'exclama Em en me tendant une bière que j'ouvris.

**-C'est une farce. Ce soir c'est tomate et courgette farcies.**

**-OK,. **Répondis-je pas convaincu. Je n'étais pas vraiment fan de légumes en temps normal.

**-Ne faites pas cette tête. C'est une recette de Bella, j'en ai mangé chez elle la dernière fois et je vous promets que vous allez aimer ça.**

À son nom, je portais le goulot à ma bouche pour cacher le trouble qui venait de m'envahir comme à chaque fois où ma sœur laissait échapper une info sur la femme qui hantait mon esprit.

**-Je ne veux pas te vexer ma Rose Chérie, mais quand ma sœur prépare ce plat ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça.**

**-Amour si tu ne veux pas manger cru ou voire même ne rien manger du tout, évite ce genre de réflexion.** Lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un calme olympien. Ce qui me surprit je devais l'admettre. Mais bon Emmett avait des vertus apaisantes sur ma frangine.

**-Au fait tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?** Balança Emmett en s'installant à côté de ma soeur.

**-Quelle question ?** Demandai-je feignant d'avoir oublié.

**-Et les filles ?**

**-Les filles quoi ?**

**-Ben tu en es où ? Ça va faire un an que vous vous êtes séparés avec Alice. Tu as rencontré d'autre filles non ? En plus un pompier ça a la cote avec vos uniformes !** Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Sourire que je lui retournais car il est vrai que nos tenues avaient leurs effets sur la gente féminine. Mais de là à en profiter ce n'était pas vraiment dans mon tempérament.

Ma sœur releva la tête avec un sourire en coin. Elle s'amusait apparemment de voir son cher et tendre me taquiner de la sorte.

**-Non pas de rencontre pour le moment. Mais je ne cherche pas non plus. En plus, j'attends d'être véritablement divorcé avant de me lancer dans un relation quelconque.**

**-Pas une en un an ?** S'exclama Emmett outré. **Mais tu fais comment… enfin tu sais... pour...** Il baissa son regard sur son entre-jambe pour me faire comprendre ce dont il parlait. Je le regardais ahuri alors que ma sœur éclata de rire.

**-Amour je t'ai déjà expliqué que les hommes ne sont pas tous comme toi. Certains arrivent ****très bien à gérer et à concevoir une abstinence plus ou moins longue.** Lui expliqua patiemment ma sœur. Je crois que son explication me mit encore plus mal à l'aise que la question.

**-Putain un an !** Répéta-t-il comme si j'avais passé ma vie en ayant fait vœux de chasteté.

**-Si on pouvait passer à un autre sujet ça m'arrangerait,** lançai-je franchement.

Puis Rosalie dévia la conversation sur une rencontre parent/professeur qu'elle avait eu avec les parents d'un enfant particulièrement grossier, et par la réaction des parents elle savait que c'était peine perdu.

Nous passions une soirée très agréable et je dois dire que cela me faisait un bien fou. Car en dehors de Peter et Charlotte, j'avais peu de relation sociales suivies et poussées. Je veux dire que je parlais avec mes collègues, les policiers et même les personnes que j'allais secourir ou aider tout simplement, mais ce n'était jamais en dehors de mon secteur professionnel. Pour Peter, c'était différent, il était mon ami. De plus, depuis que j'étais revenu à Seattle après avoir laissé la maison à Alice, j'avais rallié l'une des casernes de la ville, la Seattle Queen Ann Hill, je n'avais donc plus autant d'occasion de passer des bons moments avec mon ami et sa femme.

Donc une soirée comme celle-ci, je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur. Nous venions de terminer le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat, lorsque le téléphone d'Emmett sonna. Il regarda l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Sis tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Bella !** Cria-t-il se levant de table. La panique me submergea alors que je le voyais s'affoler sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

**-...**

**-Tiens le coup Bella. Tiens le coup, j'arrive !** Cria-t-il paniqué sortant en courant de la maison.

Bien évidemment nous le suivîmes. Ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte. La situation était sûrement très grave pour qu'il s'affole et panique de la sorte.

**-Bella ? BELLA !** Criait-il. Il regarda son téléphone et le replaça à son oreille. Mais apparemment il n'entendait plus rien.

**-Em qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandai-je le voyant paniquer encore plus.

**-****L'immeuble de ma sœur est en feu. Elle est coincée avec Duncan, elle a peur. Mais je ne l'entends plus, elle avait du mal respirer.**

**-Merde son adresse ?** Lui demandai-je sèchement.

**-10ème avenue dans le quartier de Queen Ann.**

**-Putain c'est mon unité qui sera sur place.** Balançai-je en lançant les clefs de la voiture à ma sœur. **Conduis, je me change.**

**-Non, je conduis.** Contra Emmett.

**-Laisse-lui le volant elle conduit rapidement et toi tu n'es pas en état.** Je pris mon sac dans le coffre alors que tout le monde grimpait en voiture.

Il est vrai que ma sœur avait ce que l'on appelle: une conduite d'homme. Par contre, pour moi ce n'était pas simple de me changer alors qu'elle arpentait les rues de la ville à tombeau ouvert. Mais vu la distance qui séparait leur maison de Eastlake au quartier Queen Ann on n'avait pas le choix. Je savais que mes collègues étaient consciencieux mais je voulais être là. Je voulais m'investir, je voulais qu'elle voit que j'avais des remords, que je regrettais et que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour aider à la sauver elle et son fils. Que je m'assure qu'elle aille bien tout simplement.

Nous y arrivâmes enfin et je vis que plusieurs de nos véhicules avaient été mobilisés. Le feu était impressionnant et lorsque je vis son intensité et sa progression je priais intérieurement qu'ils aient pu trouver Bella et son fils à temps et qu'ils étaient déjà en route pour l'hôpital. J'aperçus au loin le capitaine de la caserne et j'allais directement sur lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Whitlock et en tenue en plus ?**

**-J'ai une connaissance qui est prise dans l'incendie. Une femme et son enfant, un bébé.**

**-Non ça ne me dit rien. Quel étage ?**

Je me tournais vers Em.

**-Le dernier, l'appartement duplex.**

**-Je suis désolé. **Répondit mon capitaine peiné et contrit.

Lorsque je relevais la tête, je comprenais pourquoi. Les flammes étaient en train de tout ravager et vu l'intensité de l'incendie les mesures de sécurité voulaient que nous devions baser nos efforts sur l'extinction de l'incendie par lui-même car prendre le risque d'aller secourir les victimes serait fatal également aux sauveteurs.

**-NON !** S'énerva Emmett.

Rosalie s'interposa mais elle ne fit pas le poids. J'étais de son avis, je ne voulais pas la laisser là dedans, je ne pouvais pas. Je regardais de quelle façon, je pouvais m'y prendre lorsque mon capitaine me dit.

**-Jasper je suis désolé mais tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas. Ce serait tuer nos hommes.**

**-Jasper, tu dois la sauver !** Hurla Emmett qui était en train de se faire ceinturer par deux de mes collègues et tirer loin du capitaine. **Tu dois les sauver, c'est ton fils !** Qu'il criait. Je me tournais vers lui désorienté et incertain. **C'est ton fils, c'est toi le père !** Qu'il ne cessait de crier. Comment se pouvait-il... **PUTAIN BOUGE VA LES CHERCHER !** S'époumona-t-il.

Rosalie me regardait la douleur et la peur transperçaient son regard. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de justification, je savais que je devais y aller.

**-Désolé mon capitaine, je dois y aller. **L'avertis-je en enfilant mon casque.

**-Les mecs! **Cria le capitaine. Ceux autour de nous tournèrent la tête vers nous. **Au dernier étage de ce putain d'immeuble, il y a le fils de Whitlock avec sa mère. Vous n'êtes pas obligés et surtout vous savez que c'est contre les mesures de sécurités, mais si vous voulez lui donner un coup de main, c'est maintenant !**

**-Je viens.** S'écria Garrett qui tenait un bout de la lance. **Toi le costaud vient ici.** Commanda-t-il à Emmett. **Tu prends ma place et tu tiens ça fermement et tu fais tout ce que Bobby te dira de faire en attendant les renforts.** Emmett s'exécuta.

C'était une bonne idée car le temps qu'il se sentirait utile il n'essaierait pas de nous gêner dans nos manœuvres.

Je pris place dans la nacelle qui allait nous élever au niveau de l'appartement de Bella. Mais avant d'y arriver il faudrait passer cette barrière de flamme. Je positionnai mon masque sur mon visage alors que Garrett me rejoignait. Je pris les commandes et nous élevais dans les airs sans perdre de temps. Chaque minutes, chaque secondes étaient vitales. Garrett ne dit rien, il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard surtout en mission. Mais il prouvait encore une fois qu'il était courageux et cette qualité devenait rare surtout à son degré à lui. Nous arrivâmes à la fameuse barrière de feu. Je vérifiais que tout mon équipement était bien hermétique et que je pourrais le traverser en minimisant les dégâts sur moi, Garrett fit la même chose.

Je vis que plusieurs jets d'eau provenant des lances en bas, tentaient de nous ouvrir le passage. Il avaient tous arrêté leur tâche, celle de maîtriser le feu, pour venir nous aider dans notre progression. Ils s'étaient tous réuni juste en bas et ils visaient le mur juste au-dessus de nous, faisant ainsi faiblir l'ardeur des flammes. J'étais fier et un peu ému, j'avoue, mais je ne perdais pas mon objectif de vu. Il fallait que nous y arrivions à temps. Nous pûmes plus facilement passer cette barrière mais le bout des flammes léchaient le plancher de la nacelle et je n'avais qu'une peur c'était qu'elles arrivent à venir à bout du calorifuge et des gaines de protections qui recouvraient le circuit électrique nous permettant de contrôler la nacelle. Je grommelais contre cette foutu machine qui ne voulait pas aller plus vite.

-**Du calme Jasper. Ne pers pas ton sang froid. **M'encouragea mon frère de feu.

Je me repris et tentais de me calmer en pensant à ce que je devais faire. Nous arrivâmes à une petite fenêtre du dernier étage, elle était ouverte ce qui était fortement déconseillé mais qui pour le coup nous permit de pouvoir entrer sans perdre de temps et en plus cela nous évitera de provoquer un appel d'air qui pourrait faire exploser un appareil électroménager par exemple.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce qui était, les toilettes. Nous avançâmes pratiquement à l'aveuglette tellement la fumée était épaisse et intense.

**-Je fouille ici et toi tu vas voir au-dessus. **Me commanda Garrett. **Elle s'appelle comment ?**

**-Bella,** répondis-je. **Elle devrait être avec... le bébé,** ajoutai-je.

Il hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris. Je montais les marches de fer en colimaçon pour atterrir sur un palier où plusieurs portes étaient fermées. J'ouvris la première qui devait être la chambre de l'enfant. Je ne m'y attardais pas même si dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai pris mon temps surtout après la révélation que venait de me faire Emmett.

Je ne cessais de me poser la question s'il m'avait dit cela pour me pousser à venir la chercher ou si cet enfant était réellement de moi. Ça me rendait fou mais ce qui m'agaçait d'avantage c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire. J'avais peur, peur que ce soit vrai, peur que je l'apprenne trop tard, peur d'ouvrir l'une de ses portes et de les voir tous les deux sans vie.

Je chassais ses images morbides de ma tête pour essayer de reprendre le dessus. J'étais un pompier et avant ça j'avais été militaire. J'étais censé connaître la discipline et surtout savoir me l'appliquer à moi-même.

J'avais ouvert deux autres portes durant mes tergiversations mentales. La première avait été un placard aménagé en dressing et la seconde, la chambre de Bella. Il ne m'en restait plus qu'une, j'ouvris avec une crainte et une angoisse atteignant des sommets. Quelque chose bloquait la porte et m'empêchait de l'ouvrir. Je forçais avec la peur au ventre car j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait du corps de Bella. C'est là que je la vis étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Lorsque je pus entrer entièrement dans la pièce, j'entendis les pleurs du bébé, ils étaient faible et il toussait en même temps.

**-Garrett!** Criai-je dans le talkie.** Ils sont dans la salle de bain.**

**-OK j'arrive,** répondit-il. Le bébé pleurait même si c'était faible, il pleurait.

J'étais fier de voir qu'elle l'avait déposé dans la baignoire et fermé la cabine, mais ce qui me surprit c'était de la trouver écroulée au sol et derrière la porte. Je ne posais pas plus de question et commençais mon examen de son système respiratoire et cardiaque. Son cœur battait difficilement mais mon inquiétude concernait sa respiration qui était trop faible et vraiment laborieuse. Garrett arriva, je lui montrais le bébé qu'il prit.

**-Et la mère ?**

**-Voies respiratoires encombrées, respiration très difficile. Sors le petit, je te suis.**

**-OK.** Dit-il en partant rapidement avec l'enfant qui était peut-être le mien.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras après l'avoir enveloppée dans ma veste car elle était seulement en tee-shirt et culotte. Puis j'allais pour sortir mais lorsque j'arrivais pratiquement en bas des marches, l'escalier céda. Je ne pus me rattraper surtout avec Bella dans les bras, nous tombâmes tous les deux. L'incendie avait redoublé d'ampleur ici et l'appartement était maintenant l'objet des flammes. J'entendis un craquement inquiétant. Je relevais la tête pour voir que le palier auquel était rattaché l'escalier allait en partie s'effondrer. J'eus à peine le temps de me jeter sur Bella pour la protéger de mon corps, lorsque le morceau qui venait de se détaché me tomba dessus.

Elle était toujours inconsciente et j'avais peur qu'elle y reste. J'essayais de me retourner malgré la douleur dû au choc et ce bout de plancher qui s'enflammait.

Les flammes étaient en train de me brûler vif. Je criais à l'aide espérant que Garrett puisse m'entendre bien que je me doute qu'il avait dû emmener Duncan en sécurité.

Je réussis à me retourner pour me retrouver dos contre Bella et ce plancher sur moi en train de me ravager le torse avec les flammes qui le parcouraient. J'essayais de pousser de toutes mes forces mais j'avais peur qu'en faisant ça je coupe la respiration déjà bien mal menée de Bella. J'étais à la limite de penser que l'on allait y rester tous les deux. Lorsque le Capitaine et Garrett apparurent devant moi. Et je sus enfin ce que ressentaient les victimes lorsqu'elles nous voyaient arriver. Il fallait l'expérimenter soi-même pour comprendre toute l'ampleur de l'amour et l'affection qu'elles nous témoignaient une fois en sécurité.

À deux, ils réussirent à nous dégager de sous le plancher. Garrett porta Bella alors que le Capitaine m'aida à sortir de cette fournaise qui devenait de plus en plus furieuse et ardente. C'était véritablement les flammes de l'enfer qui nous entouraient. Et si nous nous en sortions tous, ce serait un vrai miracle.

Garrett grimpa avec Bella sans mal dans la nacelle. Le Capitaine m'aida à y monter également mais avec les brûlures et surtout la douleur qu'elles me provoquaient, je n'arrivais pratiquement plus à amorcer le moindre geste. Il s'excusa en même temps qu'il me poussa sans ménagement pour que j'atterrisse dans les bras de Garrett qui venait de déposer Bella sur le sol de la nacelle, alors qu'une explosion retentit dans l'appartement.

-**Foutons le camp !** Cria le Capitaine qui venait à son tour de nous rejoindre.

J'étais quant à moi debout contre Garrett hurlant de douleur. C'était atroce, cette douleur était ce que j'avais connu de pire. Je cuisais littéralement, je sentais mes chairs se durcirent et cuirent dans le véritable sens du terme. La douleur était si insupportable que subitement après un pic extrême ravivé par la chaleur du feu qui nous entourait, je perdis connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? :). <strong>

**Bien évidemment vous avez reconnu mon esprit tordu dans l'élaboration de cette histoire lol. **

**J'attends vos réactions...**

**P.S: Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Cela m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous étiez tous présents et j'espère que les autres auteurs pourront en dire autant. En tout cas vous me comblez. **

**La suite et fin de cette histoire la semaine prochaine.**

**Bet'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews cette semaine, Je vais vous sortir l'excuse la plus vieille du monde « manque de temps ». Entre les fêtes qui arrivent, un petit voyage avec ma Best Friend pour aller voir le beau Jackson dans son groupe les "100 Monkeys" en concert qui se prépare et les ravages des microbes hivernaux sur mes enfants, font que je ne peux pas me dédoubler... I'm sorry.**

**Merci à vous toutes et tous d'avoir ajouté cette fiction à vos favorites, pour m'avoir suivi encore une fois et m'avoir fait part de vos pensées sur cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup. **

**Je vous blablate pas plus et vous laisse lire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Pov Bella<strong>

**-Calme-toi Bella. Ils ne sont plus là, Em se charge d'eux.**

**-Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Et dire que je culpabilisais...** Pleurais-je.

Mes contractions avaient baissées d'intensité mais la douleur restait toujours présente. Comment arriver à me calmer dans cette situation. Je les entendais dehors enfin je n'entendais pas leur discussion mais j'entendais leur présence, leur énervement. Puis ce qui me sidéra fut entendre un éclat de rire d'homme et comme je connaissais ceux d'Edward et d'Emmett je savais que c'était celui de Jasper.

Pourquoi riait-il ? Avait-il dévoilé notre aventure ? Bien que de toute façon Edward serait assez mal placé pour venir me le reprocher d'après ce que je venais d'apprendre. Il n'en restait pas moins que je ne voulais pas que cela se sache, parce que j'étais honteuse de ça. Oui j'avais honte d'avoir cru qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Comment cela aurait pu être possible. Il n'y a que Heïdi et moi pour tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement. Je crois que ce devait être dans la génétique féminine, une sorte de tare qui ne touche que les femmes ce qui permet aux hommes peu scrupuleux d'avoir les femmes qu'ils convoitent avec plus de facilité. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé avec moi.

Merde ! Edward me trompe depuis deux ans. Deux ans où j'ai cru que ma vie était parfaite, deux années où nous avions fait des projets d'avenir ensemble, décidé d'un mariage. Deux années dans lesquelles il m'avait maintenu dans un bonheur illusoire. Pourtant je pensais être ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs alors que j'étais prête à tout pour lui ? Effectivement nos rapports sexuels n'étaient pas « spectaculaires » mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas voulu changer cela. C'est lui qui refusait les pratiques un peu plus sensuelles ou érotiques.

C'était douloureux, même très douloureux, j'étais blessée et je me sentais humiliée. Deux années où il s'envoyait en l'air avec cette femme. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir que j'étais là, qu'il avait une vie.

Et lui… mon Dieu c'était horrible, je me sentais si misérable, si mortifiée. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire déshonorée puisque j'avais perdu moi-même mon honneur. Je l'avais perdu en me donnant à Jasper en le laissant me posséder pour qu'il puisse se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait été fait également. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait tant tenu à ce que je crie son nom lors de ma jouissance.

J'étais pitoyable, parce que malgré tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ces moments. Je m'en voulais. Ô ça oui je m'en voulais, mais je ne regrettais pas. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'ait rien dit. Mais j'en doute vu le taux de colère et de rancœur dont il a fait preuve à l'encontre d'Edward. Aller jusqu'à souhaiter la mort de mon bébé. Ce bébé dont la paternité était encore incertaine. Si nous nous en sortions sains et sauf tous les deux, je me faisais la promesse que plus jamais je ne reverrais aucun de ces deux hommes.

**-Ça va ma crevette ?** Me demanda Emmett soucieux.

**-Non pas vraiment,** répondis-je.

Je savais que sa question concernait mon état physique et malgré la douleur qui me tiraillait le ventre. Elle n'était pas moins intense que la souffrance psychique que je ressentais.

**-Ils font quoi ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**-Ils vont partir je leur ai dit de dégager avant que je ne me retienne plus. D'ailleurs va falloir faire attention à ton frère si tu veux mon avis. Je crois qu'il a un peu perdu les pédales.**

**-Ça peut se comprendre, surtout quand tu imagines qu'il a dû vivre tout ça en silence et sans soutien à cause de mon père.**

**-Putain mais c'est fini !** Entendis-je de l'extérieur**. Il m'a jetée et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Je croyais qu'on t'avait diagnostiqué une Oligoasthénospermie et que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. C'est quoi ça alors !**

**-Putain c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?** Se renfrogna Emmett en se levant.

**-Non !** Soufflais-je, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

Comment... pourquoi est ce que je ne savais pas ça ? Que m'avait-il caché d'autre ? Mais qui était-il en fait ? Il avait été diagnostiqué O-A ça voulait dire que... Merde ce n'est pas vrai, non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'avais eu son dossier médical entre les mains et je n'avais pas lu ce diagnostique. À moins que...

**-Bella ?** Me secoua gentiment Rosalie, me sortant de mes pensées. **Bella, les ambulanciers sont là, on va y aller.**

**-Oui. **Répondis-je totalement vidée d'énergie, seuls mes nerfs et la douleur me maintenaient plus ou moins en alerte.

Je voulus me lever pour suivre les ambulanciers mais lorsque j'essayais le mouvement relança cette terrible douleur. Je criais en reprenant ma place initiale.

**-Ne bougez plus. Nous allons vous déplacer nous-même sur le brancard. Détendez-vous nous allons y aller en douceur,** m'informa l'ambulancier avec beaucoup de tact et de douceur.

Je hochai simplement la tête pour lui faire part de mon accord. L'autre ambulancier était déjà en train d'appeler son service de gestion de transfère lorsque je l'entendis dire.

**-Nous allons la conduire à l'East-hospital.**

**-Non à l'hôpital-Center. Je suis médecin là-bas,** rétorquai-je à son collègue.

**-Non Benjamin. C'est une toubib du Center elle veut qu'on la conduise là-bas.** Il répéta l'information au centre de logistique de son employeur.

Une fois cette formalité réglée et le brancard mobile installé au plus près possible du canapé, ils se mirent chacun aux extrémités de mon corps. Ledit Benjamin au pied et ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de me soulever. Emmett qui était derrière le brancard s'était penché pour aider en plaçant ses mains sous mon dos afin de maintenir ma position allongée et soulager mon dos et mon ventre pour me déposer tout en douceur sur le brancard. Ils me recouvrirent d'une couverture de survit. Lorsque je sortis sur mon lit mobile entourée des deux brancardiers, d'Emmett et Rose, seul Edward attendait dehors.

**-Bella mon amour, comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ?**

Je commençais à comprendre sa fixation concernant le bébé. Car si effectivement il avait été diagnostiqué O-A, il était évident que cet enfant, s'il était véritablement le sien, serait probablement la seule chance qu'il aurait de pouvoir en avoir un en tout cas de façon naturelle. Mais de part ma situation, je pouvais affirmer que la probabilité qu'il puisse être le père de cet enfant était d'une sur trois si l'on prenait en compte les facteurs extérieurs. Le fait que j'ai eu une liaison avec un autre homme durant la période de conception en plus du fait qu'il soit plus démunie physiologiquement parlant, faisait que Jasper avait plus de chance d'être le père de mon enfant. Je jetais un regard suppliant à Emmett lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas le laisser m'approcher.

**-Cullen tu te casses. Tu as fait assez de dégâts pour ce soir !** Grogna mon frère.

**-Elle est ma femme, c'est mon devoir d'être à ses côtés.**

**-Edward, tu es la cause de tout ça. Si vraiment les santés de Bella et de l'enfant te tiennent à ****cœur reste à distance pour le moment. C'est pour leur bien.** Lui indiqua Rosalie. Il la regarda puis baissa la tête.

**-Appelez-moi pour me dire ce qu'il en est, je rentre à la maison.**

**-Bien et profites-en pour préparer ses affaires, je passerai demain dans la journée.** Lui retourna Emmett.

Les ambulanciers me montèrent dans la camion et nous pûmes partir à l'hôpital. Emmett était monté avec moi et Rosalie devait sans doute suivre le véhicule des urgences en voiture.

Bien évidemment lorsque nous arrivâmes au center et que les internes me virent, ce fut le chef du service obstétrique qui fut appelé pour s'occuper de moi. En attendant son arrivée on m'avait placée dans une salle isolée. J'avais toujours mal et ces contractions devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. En fait, cela variait, ça allait de l'atroce au supportable et ainsi de suite. Mais je me sentais un peu moins oppressée et moins sous pression également. Le fait que je savais que ni Edward, ni Jasper et encore moins cette Alice se trouvaient à proximité de moi et du bébé, devait contribuer à mon état. Mais ma douleur émotionnelle n'avait pas perdu de son intensité, bien que j'essayais de me focaliser que sur celles plus physiques qui venaient interrompre et me sortir de mes sombres pensées.

Lorsque mon confrère et médecin attitré arriva, il m'ausculta. Heïdi arriva peu de temps après et vu son statut de médecin et celui d'amie, elle put rester pour la consultation alors qu'Emmett avait été prié de nous laisser pour ce faire.

**-Bella, je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandai-je affolée.

**-Tu as atteint un tel taux de stress que tu as déclenché le travail**.

**-Je suis à 28 semaines, c'est trop tôt !** Paniquai-je avec de nouveau un pic de douleur.

**-Oui c'est vraiment trop tôt, ton bébé pourrait peut-être s'en sortir si on laissait le travail se poursuivre mais ses chances sont assez faibles. Sans compter les problèmes d'ordre respiratoires en plus des autres qu'il pourrait avoir s'il survit à cette naissance prématurée. Il est trop petit encore, de plus il n'est pas dans la bonne position pour le moment.**

**-On peut arrêter le travail, il n'est pas encore trop tard. La poche n'a pas percée.**

**-Oui on peut l'arrêter. Le problème c'est que ton utérus présente une béance importante. Il est ouvert à 3, ce qui est trop dans cette situation. Je vais devoir te cercler mais tu devras rester alitée durant le reste de ta grossesse, il faut que tu le gardes encore. Au pire, nous pourrons voir dans 4 semaines si les constantes et l'évolution du bébé te permettent d'accoucher avant. Mais le mieux serait évidemment de pouvoir atteindre la 36ème semaine.**

**-Je resterais alitée. **Répondis-je déterminée.

J'avais une chance de pouvoir sauver mon bébé et bien évidemment, j'allais tout faire pour le sauver. Et puis cette nécessité bien que particulièrement contraignante n'était pas si difficile que ça en soit. Il faudrait seulement prendre mon mal en patience et trouver de quoi m'occuper lorsque je serai alitée.

**-Franck j'aurais une question ?**

**-Laquelle ?** Répondit-il.

**-Quel est le sexe de l'enfant ?** Maintenant que j'avais décidé qu'Edward Cullen ne ferait plus parti de ma vie. J'allais assouvir un désir qui m'obsédait depuis que je savais que j'étais enceinte.

**-Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?**

**-Oui,** répliquai-je.

**-C'est un garçon. **M'indiqua-t-il en souriant.

**-Merde !** S'exclama Heïdi.

Je lui souris compatissante, par contre Rosalie avait encore gagné. Apparemment elle était douée pour ce genre de pronostique. Je me faisais une note mentale de me ranger à son avis lorsqu'elle prédira une nouvelle fois.

**-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça si ?** Demandai-je à mon amie en voyant son air renfrogné.

**-Non ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente pour toi. C'est juste que je viens de recevoir une commande de vêtements et accessoires en tout genre que j'ai passé, et j'en ai eu pour un peu plus de mille dollars.**

**-Mais t'es folle !** M'exclamai-je.

**-J'étais persuadée que tu allais avoir une fille.** Me répondit-elle.** Tu aurais dû avoir une fille, c'est de ta faute après tout,** me taquina-t-elle.

Je souris alors que mon confrère injecta le produit qui ferait cesser les contractions qui me venaient. Ensuite je savais qu'il allait me descendre au bloc pour procéder au cerclage de mon col. Je n'étais pas angoissée car je savais que les choses étaient prises à temps et puis je connaissais également toutes les procédures.

**-Je vais te laisser avec ta famille. Je vais voir qui est l'anesthésiste de garde et réserver une salle. Tu as une petite heure avec eux.**

**-Merci Franck,** lui répondis-je. Il partit avertir mon frère et Rosalie qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

**-Qui est-ce qui t'a contactée ?**

**-Edward,** me répondit-elle en faisant la moue. **Il m'a dit, je suis désolé Bella.**

**-Tu n'y es pour rien. Deux ans bordel, deux ans qu'il se fout de moi.** M'énervai-je de nouveau.

**-Calme-toi Bella.** Me conseilla mon frère en entrant dans la salle. **Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser tout ça. Que t'a dit le doc ?**

**-Que le travail a commencé.**

**-Mais c'est trop tôt !** S'exclama-t-il affolé.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, il l'a stoppé,** l'informa Heïdi. **Mais il va falloir qu'il la cercle et qu'elle reste alitée durant la fin de sa grossesse.**

**-Ça veut dire quoi ?** Demanda Emmett soucieux.

C'est vrai que le terme était un peu barbare, c'était d'ailleurs la réaction de beaucoup d'hommes lorsqu'ils entendaient ce mot lors des visites de surveillances.

**-Il va resserrer le col de l'utérus avec un fil en nylon. Cette solution ne sera efficace qu'avec un alitement total, surtout dans le cas de Bella car son col est trop ouvert.**

**-Elle pourra rentrer à la maison ? Je veux dire elle n'est pas obligée de rester ici si on lui garantit les soins dont elle à besoin chez nous.**

**-Je pense que ce sera possible oui. De plus, Bella est médecin et elle a conscience des risques encourus. On fera en sorte qu'elle ait un suivit médical et infirmier à domicile.**

**-Ils vont te cercler quand ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**-Dans quelques heures. Il m'a déjà injecté le produit pour arrêter les contractions. Lorsque j'en aurais plus du tout et que mes constantes seront normales, il me descendra au bloc.**

**-Combien de temps après pourra-t-on la ramener à la maison ?** Demanda Emmett.

**-Elle va passer le reste de la nuit et de la journée en observation. Vu que le temps réglementaire dans ce genre de cas est de 24 heures. Elle passera la nuit prochaine ici et vous pourrez la ramener chez vous ensuite si tout se passe bien.** Lui expliqua très professionnellement Heïdi.

**-C'est un garçon.** Annonçai-je à mon frère détournant la conversation.

**-Ah ! Je le savais.** Claironna fièrement Rose. Je lui souris alors que Heïdi bougonna.

**-Ouais un p'tit gars! On va lui apprendre à jouer au foot comme un homme avec papa.** Fanfaronna-t-il.

**-Mouais je crois que papa sera content, mais maman un peu moins. Un peu comme Heïdi.** La taquinai-je.

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Em en la regardant.

**-Elle a passé une commande pour des affaires de fille et elle en a eu pour cher,** déclarai-je.

**-Mille dollars dont il va falloir que je fasse don. **Se lamenta-t-elle.

**-Dis-toi que tu feras une heureuse ?** S'amusa Rosalie.

Heïdi lui fit son sourire grimace ce qui me fit éclater de rire. L'heure se passa plus ou moins vite, tout le monde évitant le sujet principal, celui qui m'avait amené ici. Car personne ne voulait affronter cela tout de suite et moi y compris. Il y avait une priorité et c'était mon fils. De plus vu que j'arrivais plus ou moins bien à gérer ou en tout cas à enfouir la source de mes tourments tout au fond de mon crâne, j'en profitais car je savais que cette accalmie serait de courte durée.

On me descendit en salle d'op' et après le passage de l'anesthésiste qui m'endormit localement Franck s'occupa en personne du cerclage. Je dus attendre deux heures en salle de réveil afin que les effets de l'anesthésie se dissipent puis je pus remonter en chambre. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai pu avoir une chambre particulière. Pas que la présence d'autres patientes me dérange, mais il me fallait un peu de solitude. Car depuis la fin de l'opération, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à repousser le flot d'informations que j'avais entendu lors des règlements de compte entre Edward, Jasper et cette femme.

Premièrement il avait eu une relation suivie depuis deux ans avec la femme de Jasper. Ce qui était pour moi une abomination. Car durant ce temps, je pensais vraiment que nous étions un couple uni et heureux. Évidemment nous avions eu des hauts et des bas mais dans un couple c'est normal. Ce qui serait anormal, c'est une relation sans dispute, sans divergence d'opinion, sans vie tout simplement. Parce qu'être tout le temps d'accord avec l'autre aurait été une vie monotone et sans âme.

Dix ans que nous étions ensemble, dix ans qu'il avait été mon tout. Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais il semblerait que même au bout de dix ans, on ne connaisse pas vraiment les personnes. Car s'il avait réussi à me cacher une information aussi importante que son O-A durant toutes ces années, c'est que nous ne nous connaissions pas. C'était totalement impensable.

J'étais intimement persuadée que son père avait un rôle là dedans. Soit il l'avait lui même diagnostiqué et il n'avait pas reporté cette information dans son dossier médicale. Ce qui n'était pas un crime en soit car ce n'était pas contagieux, ni sexuellement transmissible et encore moins mortel. Mais en tant que médecin, il se devait de mettre à la portée de tous ses confrères les connaissances médicales qu'il détenait sur un patient et quand bien même ce patient s'avérait être son fils. Ou soit il avait retiré cette information de son dossier médical. Dans n'importe quel des cas c'était une dissimulation de connaissance médicale, et cela pouvait lui coûter sa place si le cas venait à arriver jusqu'à l'ordre des médecins.

Edward était une partie de mon problème, de ma souffrance, mais elle s'associait à celle que m'avait infligée Jasper et à elles deux elles m'anéantirent.

Je savais maintenant ce qu'avait pu éprouver Heïdi avec ses deux histoires d'amour désastreuses. J'avais cru pouvoir imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait mais je dois dire que j'étais loin du compte. Elle était sacrément courageuse et très forte pour avoir subi ça par deux fois. Bien que je ne pouvais pas vraiment comparer mes histoires aux siennes. Car bien que dramatiques, elles n'étaient pas aussi abominables que les siennes. Moi mon humiliation restait à cercle fermé pour ainsi dire. Quand au fait de n'avoir été qu'une femme objet pour l'autre cas je dois dire que cette sensation était avilissante. Je me sentais tellement dévalorisée parce que j'avais cru à des sentiments réciproques, j'avais cru que ce n'était pas que l'union d'une nuit. Mais il s'était servi de moi pour atteindre Edward, et bien que je comprenne sa position qui était à l'origine la même que la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il se serve de moi pour se venger alors que j'avais des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il devait sans doute avoir deviné.

**-Hey !** **ma crevette. **Fit Emmett en passant la tête par la porte.

**-Hey ! Em. Viens entre,** l'accueillis-je.

**-Alors j'ai vu le doc, il m'a dit que ça s'était bien passé !**

**-Apparemment oui. Le bébé va bien et si je passe les prochaines 24 heures sans incidents, je ****pourrais rentrer à la maison. Tu ne voudrais pas me prendre chez toi quelque temps ? Je pourrais aller chez papa et maman. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir maman en permanence sur le dos et voir papa fulminer contre Edward à longueur de journée. De plus, cela les obligerait à rentrer plus tôt et j'ai pas vraiment envie.**

**-Bien sûr, d'ailleurs Rose et Heïdi sont parties acheter de quoi rénover ma salle de jeux pour t'en faire une chambre douillette et accueillante.**

**-Ne transforme pas ta pièce je sais que tu y tiens. Juste une petite place ça me suffira et une fois que j'aurai accouché je chercherais un nouveau chez moi.**

**-Tu as le temps pour ça. Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur le fait de nous façonner un petit Swan aussi fort que possible.**

**-Je m'y emploie,** lui répondis-je. Puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi puisque j'avais la sensation d'arriver à gérer mes émotions, je me mis à pleurer de nouveau. **Je suis désolée...** m'excusai-je auprès de mon frère.

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être ma belle. Il ne te mérite pas, crois-moi. Et puis s'il n'a pas su se contenter de la perle que tu es, c'est qu'il a un sérieux problème et ce problème ce n'est pas toi.**

**-Ça fait tellement mal Em. Nous sommes ensemble depuis le lycée et je ne le connais toujours pas. Suis-je si bête que ça ? Pourquoi être resté avec moi ?**

**-Bella, ma crevette... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Pas parce que t'es ma sœur mais vraiment parce que c'est incompréhensible. Il avait tout pour être heureux,** me répondit-il dépité.

**-Tu te rends compte, il a été diagnostiqué O-A et je ne le savais même pas. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé à moi qui suis médecin et qui partage sa vie depuis des années. Mais il lui a dit à elle qui n'est là que depuis deux ans ? Je me demande s'il m'a jamais aimé ? Et pourquoi dans ce cas avoir continuer cette comédie. Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ça ? Pourquoi suis-je si crédule ?**

**-Bella, je n'en sais rien je t'assure que je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour un cours de biologie mais ça signifie quoi le terme O-A ?**

**-O-A c'est l'abréviation du terme médicale Oligoatherospermie. Ça se caractérise par une diminution de la mobilité des cils des canaux et des spermatozoïdes. On appelle ça aussi le syndrome des cils immobiles. En gros, il ne produit pas assez de spermatozoïde et ils ne sont pas assez vigoureux pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à l'ovule pour le féconder naturellement.**

**-Pour ce qui est de te cacher ce fait. Je pense qu'il a dû se sentir diminué dans sa masculinité pour t'en parler.**

**-Son père est médecin Em, je suppose qu'ils ont dû en parler**. **Son père lui aura expliqué que ce n'est en aucun cas une tare. Que ce sont des choses qui arrivent et surtout que cela n'empêche pas d'avoir des enfants. Il suffit juste de demander une aide médicalisée pour cela.**

**-Donc si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas lui le père du bébé ?**

**-Il y a de grande chance en effet qu'il ne le soit pas,** répondis-je en baissant la tête. **Mais aucune certitude, car il arrive que des patients atteints de cette pathologie puisse féconder leur partenaire de façon naturelle. C'est assez rare mais ça peut arriver. Pour moi, on le saura lorsque j'accoucherai, car je m'arrangerais pour faire une analyse ADN. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me ramener son peigne lorsque tu iras chercher mes affaires. Que je puisse avoir une base comparative sans que j'ai besoin de le lui demander.**

**-Mouais je ferais ça. Mais en ce qui concerne l'autre, tu ne veux pas tenter de le retrouver ? Peut-être qu'à l'hôtel, ils auront gardé des renseignements soit de carte de crédit ou même son nom s'il a résidé là-bas lui aussi ?** Demanda Em.

**-Non !** Répondis-je fermement.** Je ne veux pas et je ne veux même plus en parler Em. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais cette analyse avec les éléments que j'aurai d'Edward et je saurais qui est le ****véritable père de mon enfant. Par la suite, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'eux. ****Aucun des deux.** Mon frère me regardait abasourdi, mais il avait vu que cela me contrariait et il abandonna.

J'ai pu rentrer chez mon frère comme convenu. Avec Rosalie, Heïdi et des amis à eux, ils avaient en un peu moins de 24 heures, transformés la pièce de jeu d'Emmett en une chambre confortable et accueillante. Je disposais d'un téléviseur, de mon ordinateur portable que m'avait ramené Emmett. De toutes mes affaires personnelles que j'avais dans l'appartement que j'occupais avec Edward sans oublier une table de soin dans un coin aménagé pour mes visites médicales. Je me sentais bien et je pouvais me concentrer sur mon avenir avec mon fils.

Tous les jours, j'avais une infirmière qui passait ainsi que Heïdi. Franck faisait le déplacement une fois par semaine, pour contrôler l'état de mon col ainsi que l'évolution de la santé de mon fils. Mais vu que Heïdi passait tous les jours, il suivait le détail de ses auscultations qui n'étaient pas nécessaire mais qui rassurait tout le monde.

Enfin jusqu'au jour où elle est venue me parler. J'avais vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était soucieuse et pas vraiment avec moi. Alors d'impatience, je lui avais demandé de lâcher ce qu'elle avait, et lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, j'ai cru encore une fois que le ciel me tombait sur la tête.

Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était sortie avec Edward lorsque nous étions ensemble au lycée. Qu'en fait, il avait fait ça dans mon dos avec toutes les filles du club de volley du lycée sans parler de nombreuses autres et que cela avait continué à la fac. Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais été aveugle depuis si longtemps. Je savais qu'elle ne me mentait pas parce que lorsque je lui avais demandé de partir et qu'elle l'avait fait en s'excusant et en pleur, j'avais appelé Edward. C'était la première fois que je le contactais depuis que j'avais appris sa liaison avec cette femme. Sur le coup, il avait paru heureux de m'entendre, mais lorsque je le mis face à ces nouvelles révélations. La seule réponse qu'il me donna fut ses excuses et que malgré tout ça il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre que moi.

Comment voulait-il que je le crois ? Après des années de tromperie et de mensonge, il me demandait de revenir me promettant qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Je me demandais vraiment s'il me prenait pour une simple d'esprit, mais je pense que j'avais ma réponse aux vues de ces dix dernières années. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était véritablement fini et je crois qu'il me crut, car j'étais passée bien au-delà de la souffrance. Je ne souffrais plus, enfin différemment puisque je ne l'aimais plus. Un peu comme lui l'avait fait avec moi, je l'avais idéalisé et maintenant que je voyais qu'il était comme tout le monde voire même pire que la majorité des gens. J'avais réussi à me défaire de cet amour que je lui vouais depuis des années.

Je n'avais pas recontacté Heïdi, seuls Emmett, Rosalie, Franck et mes parents vinrent me voir régulièrement. Je devais me reconstruire, je devais préparer notre avenir à Duncan et moi.

Duncan avait été choisi par pur hasard et ma mère me suppliait de changer le prénom de mon fils. Mais moi j'aimais bien et mon père aussi. Quant à Emmett, je crois que ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus avec ce prénom c'est la façon dont je l'avais choisi. Un soir, nous regardions une vidéo qu'avait choisi Emmett. C'était son tour donc nous n'avions pas le choix. Il avait opté pour le premier Highlander, et j'avais adoré le nom du personnage Duncan MacLeod lorsque je l'avais entendu. Je l'avais répété à chaque fois que je l'entendais, et c'est comme ça que j'ai choisi le prénom de mon fils. Évidemment Duncan Swan ça sonne moins bien que Duncan MacLeod mais j'aimais bien quand même, mais d'après ma mère, la prononciation faisait « chinoise », ce qui avait fait éclater de rire Emmett. Il ne cessait depuis lors de le prononcer « à la chinoise » pour agacer maman : Dun-can-swan. Je dois dire que cela me faisait beaucoup rire aussi. J'espérais seulement que mon fils ne m'en veuille pas plus tard.

Les semaines passèrent avec une lenteur peu commune. Je n'avais jamais pensé que le temps puisse être si long. Je déprimais presque sur la fin. Puis alors que j'entamais ma 35ème semaine. J'eus de nouveau des douleurs fulgurantes et subites dans le ventre. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes cris et Emmett qui était seul avec moi ce jour là put faire le nécessaire. Les secours étaient arrivés rapidement. Il aurait pu m'amener lui même, mais le fait que ma grossesse ait été médicalisée, il avait peur de mal faire. Il avait donc pris sur lui de ne pas me porter jusque dans sa voiture pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Par contre, j'ai plaint les ambulanciers car il était sur les nerfs et à chaque fois que j'avais une contraction, il s'en prenait à celui qui me touchait. J'en rigole aujourd'hui mais sur le moment ce n'était pas vraiment mon état d'esprit.

Mon accouchement a été expéditif selon les termes de Franck, mais vu que mon col présentait à l'origine une béance importante. Lorsque les contractions ont commencé et ma dilatation totale après avoir retiré le cerclage, j'y ai passé en tout et pour tout trois heures et demi. Je dois dire que de par la fin de ma grossesse, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

J'ai pu enfin prendre mon petit ange dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il y fut installé, toutes les souffrances subit qu'elles aient été physiques ou morales, toutes mes questions sur notre avenir à tous les deux, toutes les incertitudes concernant la paternité de cet enfant, tout ce qui avait tourné en boucle dans ma tête et qui m'avait littéralement torturé, tout ça n'avait plus de sens à mes yeux. Seul comptait ce petit bout que je tenais dans mes bras.

Emmett avait assisté à mon accouchement. Je ne voulais pas être seule, j'avais besoin d'un soutien et il était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. J'aurais pu demander à ma mère de le faire, mais je voulais que ce soit mon frère. C'est la première fois que je le vis pleurer, il avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et malgré ses airs de macho, il ne se reprit pas devant moi et j'avais trouvé ce moment parfait. J'avais avec moi deux des hommes les plus importants de ma nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais de ma sieste que je partageais avec mon fils. Je découvris un emballage cadeaux sur la petite tablette à mes côtés. Le paquet était accompagné d'un enveloppe. Pas de carte rien qu'une feuille à l'entête de l'hôpital. Je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture, je décidais quand même de lire la note.

_**Bella,**_

_**Pour commencer je te présente mes félicitations pour ton petit Duncan, il est magnifique. Tes sacrifices en valaient largement la peine.**_

_**Je n'ai pas voulu te forcer à me parler, ni même à me voir, mais je dois avouer que tu me manques énormément. Tu es mon amie, la vraie, l'unique, celle qui sait me comprendre, me raisonner, me changer les idées. Celle que j'appelle quand ça ne va pas mais que j'appelle aussi lorsque je vais bien. Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella.**_

_**Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qu'il en était, ce que j'avais fait. Mais je ne voulais pas te perdre et ma décision avait été logique et raisonnée puisque c'est le cas maintenant. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, au lycée nous ne nous connaissions pas, de plus je pensais qu'il te laisserait comme il le faisait avec toute. Mais c'est moi qu'il a laissé, comme toutes celles avec lesquelles il est sorti à l'époque. Je ne t'en veux pas, pas même à lui puisque je n'en étais pas amoureuse. La raison de mon silence à l'époque est que je m'en fichais complètement, puis la fac est arrivée et nous nous sommes retrouvées ensemble en chambre. Ensuite il y a eu l'histoire avec Alec et j'ai vu quelle personne formidable tu étais. Je me suis très vite attachée à toi, et après si je ne t'ai pas tout avoué, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne voulais pas que tu traverses ce que j'étais en train de vivre. Je sais avec le recul de ces années passées que c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire à faire. J'ai essayé de parler à Edward, de le raisonner. Je l'ai même supplié de te laisser pour t'épargner cela, mais il a toujours refusé. Il m'a dit que si je venais à te le dire c'est moi qui serait responsable de ta souffrance parce qu'il te donnait l'amour, la tendresse et l'attention dont tu avais besoin. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui te ferait souffrir, qui briserait tes rêves, donc je n'ai rien dit. J'ai essayé de te préserver et de veiller sur toi du mieux que je le pouvais.**_

_**Je ne crois pas qu'il ne t'ait pas aimé, je crois juste qu'il n'a pas su se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Je suis assez bien placée pour savoir de quoi je parle.**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras, parce que tu me manques atrocement.**_

_**Pardonne-moi**_

_**Heïdi.**_

J'avais été émue par la lettre de Heïdi et je devais avouer qu'elle me manquait également. Après avoir essuyé mes larmes, j'avais ouvert le paquet qu'elle avait joint. Lorsque je dépliais le petit vêtement bleu, j'avais éclaté de rire si fort que j'en avais réveillé mon petit bout. Le cadeau de Heïdi était une mignonne petite robe bleue. Bien évidemment, je l'avais appelée et nous nous étions expliquées. Nous avions donc décidé de laisser ce passé au passé et de préserver notre amitié. Je comprenais un peu mieux maintenant l'animosité qu'elle avait envers Edward et inversement.

Nous avions vite pris un rythme avec Duncan, et j'avais de la chance car il était adorable. Depuis la sortie de maternité soit trois jours plus tard, il avait fait pratiquement ses nuits de suite. Il avait une dernière tétée vers 22 heures puis la suivante n'était pas avant 4h30 du matin. Nous avions passé le mois après mon accouchement chez mon frère et Rose. Puis j'avais décidé qu'il était temps que je nous trouve un chez nous. Pas que je n'étais pas bien chez mon frère mais justement c'était chez lui.

Après quelques visites sans grand succès, j'ai eu ce que l'on appelle un coup de cœur.

C'était un appartement en duplex très spacieux et lumineux. Ce qui me plaisait c'était la rénovation de cet appartement qui lui donnait quelque chose d'à part. C'était un jolie mariage d'ancien et de moderne, de bois et de métal. Il y avait une très grande pièce à vivre comme on en voit beaucoup chez nous. Une cuisine américaine dont la séparation avec le reste de la salle était une console en aluminium brossée. Cette console n'était pas un plan de travail mais un piano de cuisine, le genre de matériel que l'on voit dans les restaurants. Contre un mur, il y avait les meubles rouges de la cuisine qui contrastaient avec le sol et la console en elle-même. Mais l'ensemble se mariait magnifiquement. Dans la pièce à vivre, il y avait une cheminée en brique rouge dans le genre classique mais simple. Puis ce qui me fit véritablement craquer ce fut cet escalier en colimaçon tout en fer forgé. Une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul. Je crois que j'avais déjà pris ma décision avant même d'aller visiter l'étage. Ce dernier était plus classique enfin dans la normalité. La salle de bain était peut-être le point négatif de cet appartement, car j'aimais avoir une fenêtre dans cette pièce. Mais j'avais vraiment eu un coup de cœur, et bien évidemment, ce genre d'occasion ne restait jamais longtemps sur le marché.

Donc j'avais signé et je pus acquérir cette appartement. Bon ce n'était qu'une location, mais cela nous laisserait le temps de voir ce que nous voulions par la suite. Je voulais une maison avec un peu de terrain pour que Duncan puisse courir et gambader. Je voulais qu'il ait un chien avec qui jouer et je voulais que son environnement soit plus rural également. Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour mon fils. Mais pour cela il me faudrait chercher mon prochain coup de cœur.

Nous y étions bien dans notre chez nous, mais si j'avais su que le fait que je retire Duncan du quotidien de mon frère aurait conduit à ce qui se préparait, je crois que j'aurais renoncé à partir. Mon frère et Rosalie qui s'étaient habitués à avoir mon fils sous leurs yeux quotidiennement, avaient décidé de se reconvertir en paparazzi. Régulièrement, je devais prendre des photos ou ils venaient en prendre pour monter l'album de famille constitué principalement de photos de Duncan.

La famille y apparaissait également mais seulement avec lui.

Un jour lorsque nous étions chez Emmett, le mois dernier, pour être plus précise. Nous étions en train de ranger les derniers clichés de mon fils dans son album, car nous avions chacune le notre. Puis je vis Rosalie s'attarder sur une photo qu'elle avait en mains. Je lui avais demandé ce qui la dérangeait. Elle m'avait simplement répondu qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette photo. Effectivement, c'était Duncan avec Emmett, mon frère tenait mon fils dans le creux de ses bras et Duncan essayait de lui attraper le doigt, oui cette photo était belle. Seulement, le lendemain matin, Emmett et Rosalie avaient débarqué au saut du lit. Pour tout dire, ils m'avaient réveillée.

**Flash-back**

_J'ouvris la porte et devant moi se tenaient Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett le visage sérieux._

_**-Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?**_

_**-Bois !**__ Me dicta mon frère en me tendant un gobelet de café qu'il avait dû acheter au coin de la rue._

_Je le regardais sceptique mais avec beaucoup d'appréhension car je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Il allait me bousculer au réveil et il ne s'y risquerait pas sans que j'ai un minimum de caféine dans le sang. Vu qu'ils restaient silencieux alors qu'ils étaient entrés, je m'exécutais et me préparais mentalement pour une joute verbale. Je ne savais pas sur quoi elle allait porter mais connaissant mon frère, il y allait en avoir une._

_**-Fini. OK vas-y, je suis prête.**__ Lui lançai-je. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer._

_**-Qui est le père de Duncan ?**_

_**-Je croyais qu'on avait réglé ce problème.**_

_**-Bella, n'essaie même pas de me perdre dans une dispute. Réponds à ma question.**__**Je sais que ce n'est pas Edward. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être lui fournir les tests ADN qu'il abandonne l'action en justice.**_

_**-Je n'ai pas à te dire qui il est. En plus, je ne le connais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.**_

_**-Et moi je crois que tu n'es pas totalement franche concernant ce sujet. Je crois que tu ne nous dis pas tout,**__ répliqua mon frère._

_**-Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que Duncan et moi! Et pour le moment, il est bien trop jeune pour ce soucier de ce détail. Il n'est pas important et on s'en fout de savoir qui c'est.**_

_**-Attention Bella!**__ Intervint Rosalie._

_Je la regardais curieusement et avec appréhension. Son regard avait changé, il était dur. Elle me tendit une photo numérisée de Duncan. Mais étrangement, je ne la connaissais pas, pourtant je croyais toutes les avoir vues et même les avoir en double._

_**-Elle te dit quelque chose cette photo ?**__ Me demanda Emmett._

_**-Non, je ne vois pas. Où l'avez vous prise, je ne reconnais pas l'environnement.**_

_**-C'est mon frère, au même âge que Duncan.**__ Je compris soudain qu'ils avaient deviné. Je me reculais chancelante lâchant la photo comme si elle venait de me brûler._

_**-C'est Jasper le père de ton enfant ?**__ Demanda Emmett déterminé. J'allais m'asseoir sur mon sofa, ils me suivirent._

_**-Dis-nous la vérité Bella.**__ Ajouta Rosalie, plus calmement._

_**-Oui c'est Jasper le père de Duncan.**_

_**-Comment ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous êtes connus comment ?**__ Demanda Emmett abasourdi._

_**-Tu te souviens de mon séminaire à Los Angeles ?**__ Il hocha la tête.__** Bien il n'était pas au **__**séminaire, mais dans l'hôtel. Je ne saurais te dire exactement comment cela c'est passé puisque ma version à moi est faussée, vu que lui savait qui j'étais. Mais moi lorsque je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite été happée par son regard, son charisme et sans qu'il ne vienne me parler. Le soir avant de rentrer, il est venu dans ma chambre et j'ai cédé à ses avances. Malheureusement, il a su profiter de ma faiblesse parce que moi j'avais déjà succombé, j'étais hypnotisée et lorsqu'il est parti au matin, j'étais amoureuse. Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour me remettre de cette histoire. En fait, il m'a fallu la nouvelle de ma grossesse, pour m'en remettre. Mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés chez vous et qu'il y a eu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai compris que je n'avais été que l'instrument de sa vengeance.**_

_**-C'est de mon frère que tu parlais lorsque nous nous sommes parlées dans la cuisine ?**__ Demanda Rosalie le regard troublé._

_Je hochais seulement la tête pour affirmer. Je dois dire que même s'il avait été difficile de devoir leur raconter l'histoire avec les détails de notre rencontre surtout parce qu'Emmett avait du mal à y croire, au bout du compte j'étais soulagée. La plus heureuse dans l'histoire fut Rosalie. Par contre, j'avais rencontré un problème de taille car elle voulait maintenant que je le lui dise, et pour moi il était hors de question que je le revoie ou que je lui parle. Elle se renfrognait à chaque fois que nous devions avoir cette conversation. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour justement continuer à vivre sereinement sans que Jasper ne revienne de nouveau dans ma vie._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Je venais de donner la dernière tétée à Duncan et le coucher dans sa chambre. Je redescendais pour m'installer devant la télé. C'est dans ces moments là que je me sentais seule. Je ne ressentais pas beaucoup cette solitude mais le soir après le couché de mon fils, la maison était vide et silencieuse. Donc je m'installais sur mon sofa et allumais la télé. J'avais pris en cours de route une émission sur la population des indiens d'Amazonie. Je dus m'endormir je pense car c'est une quinte de toux produite par ma gorge irritée qui me réveilla. Je me sentais étrangement perdue et paniquée à la fois car il y avait de la fumée partout.

Mon premier réflexe fut de courir à l'étage, il y avait un peu moins de fumée. Au passage, j'attrapais un drap de Duncan. Je me précipitais dans la chambre de mon fils qui pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Je le pris en essayant de le rassurer mais vu que j'étais tout aussi paniquée que lui, il dut le sentir. J'allais dans la salle de bains pour mouiller le drap afin d'envelopper Duncan dedans. On m'a toujours dit de faire comme ça lors d'un incendie ou d'une grande concentration de fumée pour justement empêcher la suie de venir se déposer dans les voies respiratoires et dans les poumons ou en tout cas en réduire la quantité. Je ne sais pas si cette méthode marchait ou pas c'était assez controversé mais je n'avais pas le temps de me pencher sur cette théorie.

J'emmitouflais mon fils dans son linge et descendis. Avant d'ouvrir la porte je jetais un œil par le judas, mais hormis un épais nuage de fumée je ne voyais rien. Je tentais de l'ouvrir tout de même et je sentis une chaleur étouffante m'arriver dessus avec l'appel d'air que je venais de créer, en plus de me brûler la main avec la poignée qui était brulante. J'avais respiré une quantité de fumée qui m'asphyxia véritablement. Je refermais la porte constatant que je ne pourrais jamais sortir par là. Je décidais de nous réfugier dans la salle de bain, seule pièce sans fenêtre, seule pièce où je pouvais contrôler un minimum le taux de fumée qui pouvait y entrer.

Une fois dans la pièce, je réalisais dans la panique que je n'avais pas essayé de contacter les secours. Je pense que quelqu'un devait l'avoir fait, mais je devais signaler ma présence également. Me mettre à la fenêtre avec la fumée qu'il y avait dans la cage d'escalier était inutile personne ne me verrait et je pense que l'on ne m'entendrait pas non plus. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, j'avais mal à la gorge et mes poumons me brûlaient.

Duncan d'après la voix que j'entendais devait être moins touché que moi. Je le plaçais dans la baignoire près du siphon ce pourrait être éventuellement une arrivée d'air qui pourrait lui sauver la vie, et je fermais la cabine pour réduire la quantité de fumée qui envahissait l'espace. Je redescendis en essayant de me dépêcher mais mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus douloureux et difficile. Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement, je trouvais mon téléphone à force de tâtonnement sur la table basse. J'appelais les pompiers, la ligne devait être saturée, je réessayais deux fois mais je n'arrivais pas à les joindre. J'appelais mon frère en désespoir de cause. Il pourrait peut-être leur dire que j'étais toujours là haut avec Duncan. Il décrocha rapidement.

_**-Sis tu vas bien ?**_

**-Em... il.. y... le... feu...** Essayai-je de parler. Mais c'était trop difficile et l'air me manquait.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bella !**_ Cria-t-il terrifié.

**-Em... feu... appart... suis... coincée … Duncan...** Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'étais à genoux et je n'avais plus d'air.

Lui parler m'avait coûté tout mon oxygène et la fumée qui ne faisait que s'épaissir. Je ne pouvais plus prendre d'inspiration. Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers les escaliers, que je grimpais en pleurant. Je voulais rejoindre mon bébé, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas comme ça, et surtout je ne voulais pas que lui meurt non plus. Ma progression fut longue et douloureuse. Je cherchais désespérément un peu d'air. Mais mes poumons étaient trop atteints et la fumée trop dense. Je commençais même à sentir la chaleur et entendre le crépitement des flammes qui ravageaient l'immeuble.

J'arrivais enfin et à bout de force à la salle de bain. Il me fallut puiser au fond de mes réserves d'oxygène et de force pour ouvrir la porte, me traîner dans la pièce puis la refermer. Je me sentais faiblir à grande vitesse. J'espérais avoir le temps de fermer cette porte pour minimiser la fumer. Une fois fait, je m'écroulais derrière la porte bouchant avec mon corps l'ouverture sous la porte.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il me fallut un moment pour réaliser où j'étais. Je tournais la tête et je vis Emmett entrer.

**-Bella tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?** Je retirais le masque à oxygène que j'avais sur le visage.

**-Ça va. **Lui répondis-je la voix rauque.** Duncan ?**

**-Il va bien. Il a passé un petit moment dans une chambre à oxygène mais tout va très bien. Rose est avec lui. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour le protéger au mieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur.** Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux en me prenant contre lui.

J'avais la sensation d'être un marionnette désarticulée dans ses bras, en plus mes membres étaient ankylosés. Au bout d'un certain temps, il me relâcha, enfin seulement lorsqu'un médecin que j'avais déjà croisé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital arriva.

**-Ça y est vous êtes réveillée ? Je vais vous ausculter. Vous voulez attendre dehors monsieur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Mon frère sortit et ma consœur commença son examen. Durant ce temps, je restais silencieuse essayant de me rappeler comment j'avais pu arriver ici. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Elle me fit parler et m'informa que ma voix allait redevenir normale d'ici quelques jours. Ce que je savais également.

**-Je suis là depuis quand ?** Demandai-je au médecin avant qu'elle ne sorte.

**-Quatre jours. Vous étiez dans un coma stade 2. Vous avez commencé à répondre aux stimulis extérieur hier et cette nuit vous avez parlé d'après votre maman qui vous a veillée. Nous attendions depuis que vous vous réveillez.** Je hochais la tête.

Puis elle partie faisant revenir mon frère, il s'installa sur sa chaise et me prit la main.

**-Comment j'en suis arrivée ici ?** Lui demandai-je toujours avec cette voix rauque qui me dérangeait.

**-Les pompiers et un plus particulièrement qui a risqué sa vie pour toi et Duncan. Il est lui aussi ici car il a été grièvement brulé.** M'apprit mon frère.

J'étais heureuse que mon fils et moi en soyons sortis vivant mais le fait que quelqu'un ait été blessé me chagrinait profondément.

**-Oh, merde. Je suis désolée. Son pronostique vital est-il engagé ?**

**-Tu ne veux pas parler normalement ?** Demanda mon frère en soufflant. Je souris. **Non il va s'en sortir mais il gardera des séquelles de ce sauvetage.**

**-Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais aller le voir, il faut au moins que je le remercie.**

**-Oui tu vas aller le voir ça c'est certain, mais avant il va falloir que je t'avoue quelque chose.** Me dit-il penaud.

**-Emmett qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Le pompier ... c'est Jasper.**

**-Tu plaisantes ?** M'écriai-je en me relevant, mes forces étant revenues subitement. Il gigota sur sa chaise puis me répondit.

**-Ce n'est pas tout.**

**-Non Emmett ! S'il te plaît tu ne lui as pas dit ? Dis-moi qu'il ne sait pas ?** Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. **Tu n'as pas fait ça ?** Me mis-je à pleurer.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix Bella. Le feu était trop fort et son unité ne voulait pas venir te chercher avec Duncan. Il fallait que je lui dise pour qu'il aille vous récupérer avec le petit. Je n'ai pas eu le choix Bella. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre. **Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux. **J'allais vous perdre Bella,** gémit-il.

Je compris qu'il l'avait fait que pour nous sauver la vie et même si Jasper savait, je n'en voulais pas à Emmett. J'aurais agi comme lui à sa place.

**-C'est OK Em, je comprends.** Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main. **Il va comment, je veux dire qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit ?**

**-Que pour le moment il va bien, il est sous morphine en plus ils le maintiennent dans un coma artificiel. Il est brûlé sur les trois quart du torse et une partie du dos. D'après le Capitaine qui vous a secouru tous les deux. La mezzanine s'est effondrée sur vous et Jasper t'a protégée avec son corps, comme il t'avait enveloppée dans son manteau, il n'avait plus de protection quand les flammes l'ont attaqué.** Au plus il me racontait au plus mes yeux s'embuèrent et cela n'était même pas comparable à la pression que mon cœur m'infligeait.

**-Il a vraiment risqué sa vie pour moi ?**

**-Il n'a même pas hésité Bella. Il était à la maison lorsque tu as appelé. Nous n'allions pas lui dire pour Duncan, mais nous avions décidé avec Rosalie de vous confronter. Nous avions donc l'intention de le faire revenir une ou deux fois à la maison, et puis nous vous aurions invité au restaurant sans rien vous dire afin que vous vous retrouviez face à face. Nous voulions voir si vous pouviez avoir une explication tous les deux. Avec celle-ci tu aurais peut-être voulu lui dire qu'il était le père de ton fils. C'est un homme bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête le soir de l'hôtel, mais aujourd'hui, j'affirme que c'est un homme bon qui mérite que tu lui accordes des explications et que tu écoutes les siennes.**

**-Je crois que c'est le moins que je puisse faire.** Je savais que je devais l'écouter, je devrais avoir une discussion avec lui, mais maintenant qu'il était au courant j'étais terrifiée.

Quelques jours passèrent, j'avais pu voir et prendre mon fils dans mes bras. M'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais tout comme moi il était encore sous surveillance. Il semblerait que j'ai agi au mieux pour lui car il était moins atteint que moi. J'avais encore un peu de mal à respirer correctement mais je savais que c'était le temps que mon organisme rejette toutes les toxines que j'avais inhalées.

J'allais voir régulièrement Jasper dans sa chambre avec Emmett qui se plaisait à conduire mon fauteuil roulant. Je devais éviter de m'essouffler pour le moment. Nous attendions qu'il se réveille, car depuis hier il n'était plus maintenu par la camisole médicale et il pouvait se s'éveiller à tout moment. Les douleurs dues à ses brûlures seraient plus supportable maintenant que le processus de guérison était entamé.

Aujourd'hui nous allions en famille voir Jasper, c'était la première rencontre entre père et fils. Duncan ne se rendrait compte de rien et j'espérais intérieurement que Jasper soit encore endormi. Oui j'étais effrayée et je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux au moment où nous serions dans sa chambre et à son chevet. J'avais peur de son jugement, qu'il m'en veuille de lui avoir caché ou pire qu'il accrédite mes anciennes craintes et qu'il rejette Duncan également. J'avais peur en fait de chacune des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir, quelles qu'elles soient.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité de sa chambre, nous vîmes Edward devant la porte et Alice sortir de la chambre. Bien évidemment, je me saisis d'appréhension car s'était la première fois que je les revoyais depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers nous. Revoir Edward avec elle qui s'accrochait à son bras me fit un pincement au cœur mais plus dans le sens trahison, que parce que j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui. Elle me lança un regard haineux lorsqu'elle me cria :

**-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Il a failli mourir à cause de toi !**

**-Et alors en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?** La rembarra Rosalie alors qu'elle était dans mon dos avec Duncan dans les bras.

**-C'est encore mon mari.**

**-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Alice. Il est peut-être encore légalement ton mari, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jour. De plus s'il avait été réveillé, il t'aurait foutu dehors lui-même. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !**

**-Je...**

**-C'est mon fils ?** Coupa Edward en regardant les bras de Rosalie.

**-Non il ne l'est pas !** Rétorquai-je sèchement. **Je crois qu'il est temps de clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Rosalie approche-toi avec Duncan.** Lui demandai-je alors que je me levais également.

**-Bella tu devrais...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Em, je fais seulement quelques pas. Je ne vais pas faire un marathon.** Nous nous approchâmes du couple en face de nous et je déclarais.

**-Regarde Edward, regarde bien et trouve-moi une seule ressemblance avec toi ?** Après quelques secondes où il scruta mon enfant avec attention un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, je poursuivis.

**-Il n'est pas ton fils Edward. Tu veux savoir qui est le père de cet enfant ?** Il me regarda choqué mais ne me répondit pas. **Regarde Rose et regarde mon fils.** Insistais-je.

**-Non !** S'écria Alice.

**-Si,** répondis-je.** Vous n'avez pas eu le monopole de la trahison. Duncan est le fils de Jasper et pas le tien. Maintenant si tu as encore des doutes je suis prête à consentir à te laisser demander un test ADN.**

**-Tu m'as trompé ?** Demanda-t-il offensé.

**-Laisse-moi éclairer ta **_**lanterne**_** Cullen.** Intervint mon frère. **Tu es à l'origine de tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Et ne viens pas reprocher à ma sœur un seul et unique écart de conduite alors que tu as fait bien pire et durant des années. Je ne te laisserais certainement pas faire.** Edward baissa la tête crispant la mâchoire.

**-Quand ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Lors du séminaire de Los Angeles.**

**-Les gémissements !** S'exclama-t-il en criant presque.** C'était lui les gémissements ?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je simplement.

**-Tu es... abominable. J'étais au téléphone avec toi.**

**-Et toi tu étais où et tu faisais quoi ?** m'écriai-je.

**-Il était au lit avec moi. **Répliqua Alice avec suffisance et colère. Je la regardais avec mépris.

**-Je t'aime Bella.** Répliqua-t-il toute colère subitement disparu. Je me demandais sincèrement s'il ne souffrait pas de trouble bipolaire.

**-Bébé...** geignit Alice.

**-Je ne t'aime plus Edward. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, mais il y a eu quelque chose de spécial avec Jasper. Malgré les conséquences de tout ça, je ne regrette rien et je ne parle pas mon fils. Je parle de nous tous, toi, elle, Jasper et moi. Mais en aucun cas de mon fils car il est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivée, et lorsqu'il se réveillera, je remercierai Jasper de m'avoir permis d'avoir ce petit être merveilleux.** Edward baissa la tête.

**-Je demanderais des tests ADN et s'il s'avère vraiment que cet enfant n'est pas le mien, je vous laisserais tranquille et j'arrêterais la procédure.**

**-Dans ce cas adieu Edward, parce que nous ne nous reverrons plus.** Il me regarda avec colère et une rancœur non dissimulées.

J'étais quant à moi abasourdie devant son culot. Il me reprochait une aventure d'une nuit alors qu'il m'avait trompée toute notre vie commune durant et même avant ça.

Ils partirent et nous nous retrouvâmes devant la chambre de Jasper dans un silence lourd mais libérateur également.

Il ne se réveilla pas ce jour là mais le lendemain, j'en fus tenue au courant par Heïdi qui était venue spécialement me le dire. Je voulais attendre qu'Emmett arrive pour y aller. Mais entre mon impatience de le voir et la peur de devoir m'expliquer devant tout le monde. J'avais demandé à Heïdi de m'y conduire alors que Duncan était à la nurserie.

Lorsque nous fûmes devant sa porte l'angoisse m'envahit et ce fut contre mon gré que Heïdi frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit pour m'y faire pénétrer avec mon fauteuil. Moi j'avais voulu faire demi-tour à la sortie d'ascenseur. Mais depuis qu'elle était au courant de toute l'histoire, Heïdi s'était montrée assez butée et attendait qu'il se réveille pour que nous ayons cette fameuse discussion. Elle avait été surprise de le trouver ici. Lorsque je lui avais avoué toute l'histoire elle avait d'abord commencé par bouder, vexée que je ne me sois pas confiée à elle, puis elle avait éclaté de rire en disant qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Ce qui m'avait fait sourire, je dois l'avouer.

Il avait tourné la tête vers nous et lorsque je croisais son regard mon cœur fit une embardée. J'avais les mains moites et des sueurs froides dans le dos ainsi que des papillons dans tout le ventre.

**-Monsieur Whitlock. Je suis le docteur Clarck.** Se présenta Heïdi.

**-Je sais,** répondit Jasper. Elle pencha la tête curieuse mais continua tout de même.

**-Bien dans ce cas je voudrais savoir si vous étiez disposé à recevoir miss Swan ?** Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda pour répondre.

**-Tu as besoin d'un messager pour venir me parler ?**

**-Non... je...**

**-Pas du tout. C'est qu'en tant que médecin de cet hôpital, je dois m'assurer que vous êtes d'accord pour avoir une visite que vous ne désirez pas forcément.** Intervint Heïdi.

**-Je suis d'accord.** Répondit Jasper.

**-Bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser.** Dit-elle en m'approchant du lit de Jasper sous mon regard noir. Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de conclure. **Je vais voir Duncan, si besoin bipe-moi.**

**-Merci.** Répondis-je un peu sèchement. Elle partit ensuite.

Quelques minutes passèrent et je crois que nous étions aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, puis je décidais de lancer la conversation parce que ce silence me tuait.

**-Comment tu te sens ?**

**-J'ai connu mieux. Et toi ?**

**-Pareil.** Le silence revint, il souffla avant d'aller dans le vif du sujet.

**-Tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ?**

**-Non.** Répondis-je simplement sachant ce à quoi il faisait référence.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que lorsque je me suis donnée à toi, j'avais des sentiments. Je sais que c'est invraisemblable, mais je t'aimais Jasper. Lorsque j'ai appris que toi tu t'étais servi de moi pour atteindre Edward je ne l'ai pas supporté. Cette nuit là, je me suis promise que plus jamais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'approcheriez. Donc non je ne t'aurai jamais appris que Duncan est ton fils.**

**-Je t'aimais également Bella. Tout ce que j'ai dit et fait cette nuit là n'avait en aucun cas un rapport avec Edward ou Alice**. **Même si j'avoue qu'à l'origine telle était ma motivation première. Mais je n'ai pas pu, parce que je t'ai vu et que je me suis aperçu également que tu étais particulière pour moi.** Je le regardais incrédule.

Il m'expliqua tout, comment il avait appris pour Edward et Alice. Ce qu'il avait traversé, sa fin de carrière militaire et sa nouvelle vie civile. Tout ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à moi dans cet hôtel de Los Angeles, état d'esprit inclus. Il continua son récit jusqu'à ce fameux dîner avec Rosalie et Emmett et notre sauvetage sans oublié la façon dont il a appris que Duncan était son fils. Lorsqu'il finit son récit une bonne heure était passée. Je dois avouer que comme la première fois toutes mes barrières, toutes celles que j'avais érigées et que je pensais inébranlables tombèrent de nouveaux, et de nouveau, je lui étais accessible. J'avais pleuré en l'écoutant, lorsqu'il avait relaté sa souffrance, sa trahison, son mal être quotidien.

-**Bella,** reprit-il. **Je sais que tu ne me croiras peut-être pas et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais je t'assure que pas un seul jour n'est passé depuis Los Angeles sans que je ne pense à toi, et pas seulement pour les moments que nous avons partagés. Tu me hantes Bella.**

**-Je...**

**-Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours avec Edward ou si tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, mais je sais que je ne peux pas me taire d'avantage. Je t'aime toujours Bella et je pense que je n'ai jamais cessé depuis ce jour où j'ai croisé ton regard. J'ai été victime d'un véritable coup de foudre et je suis toujours atteint. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie.**

**-Tu... tu es sérieux ?** Demandai-je étonnée et médusée.

**-Je me doute qu'après tout ça, tes sentiments envers moi ont dû évoluer et crois-moi que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie**.** Mais si tu me laissais une chance de repartir sur quelque chose de plus franc et de plus sain, peut-être que nous pourrions voir ce que cela pourrait donner entre toi et moi.**

**-Je… je sais pas... peut-être.** Répondis-je presque machinalement. Je crois que mon cerveau était encore resté sur les phrases précédentes. Celles où il me disait m'aimer encore.

**-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te décides comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ce soit par devoir envers Duncan. J'assumerais mon rôle que l'on soit ensemble ou pas. Je ne veux pas non plus que ce soit par reconnaissance parce que je t'ai sauvée toi et le bébé, je ne supporterais pas ça. J'ai trop souffert par le passé Bella et je t'assure que je préfère que tu sois honnête avec moi dès maintenant. Je supporterais un refus de ta part vu que je m'y suis déjà préparé.**

**-Non Jasper. Ce n'est ni par devoir, ni même par reconnaissance. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de larmes j'ai pu verser pour toi ce matin là lorsque tu es parti sans au revoir, et les jours qui ont suivi également. Je n'étais qu'une ombre. Sais-tu que j'ai réussi à me remettre de notre nuit que grâce à la nouvelle de ma grossesse ? Le jour où moi aussi j'ai croisé ton regard j'ai su que tu étais à part, que tu étais spécial. Jamais personne n'avait jamais pu attirer mon attention comme tu l'as fait. Sans te connaître tu me hantais déjà et cela ne s'est pas arrangé après notre nuit, loin de là. Même après cette soirée où j'ai failli perdre Duncan, je n'ai pas su t'en vouloir ou regretter ce que nous avions partagé. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de t'éclipser de mes pensées mais en vain. Je n'y suis jamais parvenu.**

**-Bella s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas ça si tu ne le penses pas.**

**-Putain tu vas l'écouter oui !** Beugla mon frère rentrant dans la chambre nous faisant sursauter.

**-Mais ça va pas d'entrer comme ça !** L'engueulai-je alors que j'essayais de réguler mon rythme cardiaque.

**-Ça fait dix minutes que nous sommes derrière à attendre que vous arrêtiez vos tralala et qu'enfin vous vous acceptiez l'un l'autre. Man c'est ma sœur et s'il y a une chose dont je suis ****sûr c'est que ses sentiments sont sincères. Tu sais que tu es le deuxième homme avec lequel elle ****a eu une relation sexuelle ?**

**-Em !** Lui lançai-je devenant écarlate.

**-Je sais.** Répliqua Jasper avec un sourire en coin espiègle et ravageur.

**-Jazz, elle te dit la vérité. L'année dernière avant la soirée catastrophe. Nous avons parlé Bella et moi. Elle m'a avoué les sentiments qu'elle avait pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et je ne savais pas encore qu'il s'agissait de toi. Depuis j'ai appris à la connaître, elle n'est pas Alice.** Termina sa sœur. Jasper hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. **Bien, en attendant que vous terminiez cette conversation nous allons chercher Duncan,** reprit Rosalie. **Et maintenant que tu as mis ton grain de sel, tu peux les laisser se débrouiller seuls cette fois ?** Demanda-t-elle à Emmett. Ce dernier sourit et répliqua.

**-Ouais je pense que c'est bon maintenant. C'est bon ?** demanda-t-il à Jasper.

**-Oui allez chercher mon fils s'il vous plaît, j'ai envie de le voir.** Leur demanda-t-il. Emmett et Rosalie sourirent et acquiescèrent avant de partir.

**-Bien je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant gênée de ma vie.** Lançai-je alors que nous nous retrouvions seuls.

**-Tu peux te lever ?** Demanda-t-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui. Je me levais et allais le rejoindre sur son lit. **Moi je dois dire que j'ai apprécié,** reprit-il. **J'aime lorsque ton visage s'empourpre, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.** Encore une fois je sentis mon visage surchauffer, ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage. **Oui comme ça,** dit-il, en caressant mon visage avec tendresse. Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

Il se releva avec un peu de difficulté et j'allais pour l'aider mais il me fit non de la tête. Une fois assis comme il le souhaitait il me prit par la main et me tira plus proche de lui.

**-Bella, je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je puisse de nouveau être si proche de toi après tout le mal que je t'aie fait. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.**

**-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Hormis peut-être les paroles que tu as eu concernant ton fils.**

**-Le fait que je puisse être le père de cet enfant ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit. Je pensais que c'était lui. Pardonne-moi Bella. Pardonne-moi et aime-moi.** Me supplia-t-il avec émotion.

**-Je le ferais. **Lui répondis-je avec sincérité les larmes au yeux.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et il m'attira à lui. Puis avec tendresse, il m'embrassa et je pus goûter à ses lèvres qui me transportaient dans un autre monde. Je me sentais bien, euphorique, vivante et surtout à ma place auprès de Jasper alors que tout mon corps fut parcouru par des milliers de courants électriques, que mon cœur s'emballa, que mon estomac se délesta du poids qui le chargeait depuis des jours et des jours.

Ce fut encore l'arrivée d'Emmett et surtout les rires de Duncan qui nous séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Mon frère avait un sourire béa sur le visage lorsqu'il nous vit en train de nous embrasser. Sourire que je devais également arborer. Il s'approcha avec mon fils dans les bras qu'il me tendit. Je pris mon petit homme et je lui fis un baiser sur le front.

**-Jasper, voici ton fils.** Lui annonçai-je presque trop solennellement, mais c'était aussi une façon de gérer mon émotion. Il tendit ses bras à son tour et je pus y placer notre enfant.

**-Salut p'tit homme.** Le salua son père les yeux étonnamment brillants ce qui me fit larmoyer davantage. Je tournais la tête pour observer Rosalie et je vis qu'elle était dans le même état que moi.

**-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je sens que nous allons avoir de belles réunions de familles maintenant.** Déclara Emmett.

**-Je le pense également.** Répondis-je.

**-Bella, photo,** lança simplement Rosalie.

Et pour une fois, je me laissais prendre au jeu des photos avec une joie singulière. Notre première photo de famille à Jasper, Duncan et moi. J'étais tout simplement heureuse, véritablement heureuse comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été, j'avais foi en notre avenir à tous.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. <strong>

**Je pense que vous avez remarqué que j'ai survolé quelques passages qu'il aurait été bon de développer. J'ai dû faire des choix car l'une des contraintes de concours était le nombre de mot et pour moi c'était même la plus difficile à respecter. J'ai dû faire des découpages, des montages, supprimer certaines scènes également pour arriver à respecter les règles du concours. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop décevant et que vous avez passé un bon moment avec moi.**

**Le concours n'est pas encore clos et je vous demande à vous auteurs. Lancez-vous! **

**Je le répète c'est vraiment une super expérience. **

**Je vous tiendrais au courant du moment ou il sera venu de voter. **

**Note perso:**** Comme je vous l'ai dit au début de cette histoire j'ai repris l'écriture de Doutes et confusion... **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive mais pour éviter un nouveau soucis de ce genre, j'attends de l'avoir complètement terminée avant de reprendre la publication. J'essaie de vous terminer ça pour le courant du mois de Janvier car pour décembre ce sera compliqué, pour les raisons invoquées en début de chapitre. **

**Merci d'avoir été là encore une fois et à très bientôt.**

**Betifi. **


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les filles, je profite de cette note pour d'une part vous souhaiter à toutes et tous une très bonne année 2012. Je vous souhaite du bonheur, de l'amour, de l'argent, de la santé et des nuits coquines dignes des plus beaux rating M que l'on peut trouver sur ce site (pour les 18 ans et plus bien entendu :) ). Désolée pour les autres mais je ne veux pas finir en prison, j'ai une famille et des enfants lol...

Mais surtout je vous souhaite à vous toutes et tous lectrices et lecteurs de fanfics, de merveilleuses heures de lecture avec vos auteurs préférés.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je n'aie pas pu répondre à cause de mon manque de temps dut à ma semaine avec ma meilleurs amie à Paris et à Strasbourg (Devinez qui nous avons été voir ? :D ), suivit de près par les fêtes. Je viens seulement de reprendre un rythme acceptable en tout cas plus fluide lol...

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire qui m'est venue à la suite d'un incendie particulièrement intense et violent à proximité de chez moi l'été dernier, vous a plu. Ce sont ces hommes et femmes que nous aimons beaucoup car ils risquent leurs vies au quotidien, qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire. Je voulais écrire une histoire sur eux, pour décrire ce que j'admire dans leur profession. Je suis admirative de leur courage, de leur rigueur, de leur dévouement... Enfin vous aurez compris j'aime les pompiers (et pas que pour l'uniforme :) ), je voulais ainsi leur rendre un hommage anonyme, parce que je n'aie pas la renommée nécessaire pour le faire avec plus de portée. Mais je voulais avant tout partager avec vous mes plus fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, mon affection pour ces hommes et femmes d'exceptions.

Maintenant que vous connaissez les raisons qui m'ont amené à écrire cette petite histoire, je vous informe que Démétri's Wife a ouvert les votes. Il y a 6 autres histoires que vous pouvez découvrir en reportant le lien si dessous (enlevez les parenthèses lors de la reprise du lien)

Vous les trouverez également sur mon profile.

_**http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/ »**_

Pour les votes c'est le lien ci dessous:

http(:)/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)

Votez pour l'histoire qui vous à le plus touchée, mais votez s'il vous plait :)

Encore merci pour tout vos messages, votre soutient et votre fidélité.

Bonne année à tous.

Betifi


End file.
